You're Not Alone
by The Romantically Inept
Summary: A lonely teenage girl. A beautiful runaway. Two people with nothing in common except the one thing they never knew they needed: each other. Edward/Bella. Anonymous reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome please. no slashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is my homegurl fo life mothas!

Chapter 1

Wise Words from a Stranger

Chapter song: Gravity by Coldplay

_It's so big. It's so big and white._

I squinted up through the drizzle at the pearl gray clouds. The dark, bare branches of the trees stood in stark contrast around the edges of my vision. I'd been standing like this for over ten minutes, and my feet were getting cold.

_Why is it so much bigger than me? Why does it make me feel so small?_

I brushed a few wet strands of hair away from my face and continued to squint up at the sky. I was having an off day.

First, there'd been this morning. I grimaced against the rain as I recalled my father's words.

_" So…Um, uh…I've got some news."_

_I swallow my cereal and stare expectantly at Charlie. He avoids my gaze, and says nothing._

_" What news, dad?" I try to keep my voice polite._

_" I'm…well, I got another out of town call again." He mumbles, playing with the cuff of his shirt. I try to keep from rolling my eyes._

_" What happened?" I say in my characteristically lifeless tone. I watch Charlie recoil slightly at the sound. He knows I'm not happy._

_" Well, they got a call in about a series of murders down in Portland and requested that I come down to investigate. I guess they found some links between these ones and the ones we had a while back," He looks up at me, stares for a moment, and huffs in frustration. " They want the chief of police to-"_

_" It's fine. I understand." I look back at the bowl of cereal in front of me, suddenly disgusted with it._

_" Look, Bells, it's no like I want to go but-"_

_" I know. It's okay." I nod slowly, my voice calm and toneless. I stand and walk over to the sink, washing out the bowl. I turn back to stare at a flustered and guilty Charlie. I'm not mad at him, not even upset, really. I'm just…over it._

_" I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Maybe a week. Will you be okay here by yourself?"_

_I resist the urge to roll my eyes. " Yeah. I'll be fine." I mean what I say._

_He stares at me with a furrowed brow for a moment, and nods. I take this as my cue to leave, and grab my backpack. I turn to the door, muttering a habitual " Love you."_

_I don't here any answer._

I sighed roughly, rubbing my eyes of moisture. I loved my dad a lot, and that's why it hurt me so much to know he could never be there for me the way I needed. I knew he never meant to hurt me, no one ever has. Charlie had a job to do, and I knew that. Regardless, I was left alone again.

With that bitter realization in mind, I'd headed to school, already defeated. The rest of the day had proved to be as disappointing as expected.

_I walk into class three minutes late for the third time this week. Mr. Banner shoots daggers at me as I take my routine seat at the back of class. After Mr. Banner has had his fill of glaring at me, he assumes his position at the front of class. The moment he opens his mouth, I tune out. I need the break right now._

_The rest of school is a blur of crowds and papers. I have two new assignments in English, but they're writing assignments, so I'm fine. Calculus is harder than ever, but I aced my last test, so I take some confidence in that. French is still foreign._

_I walk to lunch with a better disposition, relieved that I'll finally have someone to talk to. But one look around the cafeteria, and my heart sinks. Alice isn't here. I give another frantic search through the faces, and my heart sinks more. Rose is gone too._

_Then I remember._

_Rose and Alice are gone for the next two weeks on the D.C. trip all the seniors are taking. I didn't have the money to take the trip, and refused to let them pay for it. _

_With another brutal blow of reality, I stumbled out to the parking lot. I climb in my car and wait for lunch to be over. At least a week all by myself._

_I don't remember the rest of school. I wasn't really there. The last thing I remember is driving up to the forest and climbing out of my car to stand on the cliff face, staring up at the sky._

I took a step towards the edge of the overhang and sat down. Below me, the whole town of forks. Above me, the empty sky. I sighed, and nodded to myself. I would be okay.

" Why does everything have to be this way?" I wondered aloud, crossing my legs and folding my hands under my chin as I stare out across the valley between the rocky mountains. " Why do I feel so…heavy?"

I tilt my head in my hands, looking to the tips of the mountains across from me, addressing them with my questions.

" Why do I feel like I'm being pressed in all around me? Like the walls are closing in on me?"

I sighed again, closing my eyes and lying back on the damp earth. The smell of rain and grass and mud filled my nose, and I exhaled slowly.

" It's too much. I don't think it's something one person can handle alone," I frowned to myself "But I am alone."

I scrunched up my nose, sitting up suddenly. " And look what it's done to me! I'm talking to myself!"

I leaned back, my palms pressed to the dirt. The rain had stopped, but it was still much too cold.

" Aw, hell. I already knew I was crazy. Everybody is. Some are just better at hiding it."

I paused from my lonely little rant for a moment, and smiled slightly.

" I wish I was a bird. I could fly above the entire city right now, just hop off this cliff and glide. Then maybe I just might be able to escape this pull gravity has one me."

"What's stopping you?" A velvet voice responded.

I gasped and snapped my head around, jumping up in shock. I stumbled slightly, my hand to my chest. The boy walking from behind the tree just chuckled, sauntering towards me. His green eyes shown with amusement. I gaped, and he took advantage of my momentary shock.

"What's stopping you?" he asked again, "Gravity?" He smiled, making me swallow hard. I stuttered for a moment before finding the right words I'd been looking for.

" How long have you been listening?" I mumbled, my face burning. I was mostly embarrassed, but another part of me screamed that I was alone up in the mountains a good five miles away from any other people with a complete stranger.

He chuckled, and for some reason the sound broke threw my frightened and embarrassed haze, letting me take a good look at the boy a few feet in front of me.

He was tall, maybe 6'1", 6'2". His body was leaned but fairly muscled from the way his black long-sleeved shirt strained a bit over his chest and stomach under a gray jacket. His face was striking, with symmetrically proportional features framed by a surprising crop of disheveled bronze hair.

But it was his eyes that held me to my spot. They were a brilliant shade of emerald green, framed by thick lashes. They were almost hypnotizing in the way they looked directly into mine, keeping me from running like the logical part of my brain was screaming for me to do. The boy smirked again.

" Long enough." He replied, grinning broadly. " You still haven't answered my question."

This was the part were I was supposed to run back to my car and drive back to the safety of town and lock myself up in my house and do my homework and go one like nothing ever happened. The rational part of me kept repeating this over and over again. But for whatever reason, I did not move.

" Yes, gravity." I sighed. He shook his head briefly before taking the few remaining steps between us to come and stand by my side. I wanted to step away from his advanced, but he moved with such grace, and I was further mesmerized. I stared up at his shockingly beautiful face as he stared out across the mountains.

" Physically, gravity is inescapable. But just because natural law says you're feet must stay on the ground, doesn't mean you can't fight for freedom from the other things that tie you down. Gravity will always pull on you, but you ultimately decide whether or not to put up a fight."

" It's a lot more complicated than that." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. I was still fully aware of the fact that I was standing on a Cliffside with a some lovely, random boy I'd never met before, but for some reason I felt more relaxed at that moment than I had all day. Maybe because I knew nothing about him and he nothing about me, which, oddly enough, made our exchange feel safer. He couldn't judge me if he didn't know me.

" What's so complicated about it? You either let life weigh you down, or you climb above it."

" Easy for you to say. You don't know what I'm going through, bud."

He had the audacity to smirk. " Maybe not. Care to enlighten me?"

I studied his face for a moment, looking for something to contradict his request. But he stared back at me earnestly, and after a moment, I sighed.

" You wouldn't understand."

He rose a dubious brow at me. " Try me."

I rolled my eyes, but sat down on the ground again, patting the space next to me for him to join. He took the hint.

" What do you want to know, exactly?" I asked, staring at the surrounding peaks. The mystery boy thought for a moment before speaking.

" Why are you out here on the cliff side all by yourself in the rain?"

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. " It's not raining anymore."

I looked to the side through my lashes to see the mystery boy staring expectantly at me. I groaned and looked ahead of me again.

" I had a bad day and didn't really feel like going home, so I came here." I nodded my chin forward to indicate around me.

" Why did you have a bad day?" He asked, and I couldn't help but note the genuine tone of his voice.

" Lot's of things; bad morning that led to a bad afternoon. I imagine that when I do get home tonight, the pattern will continue." I grumbled, trying not to sound too pessimistic. I wasn't a naturally depressed person, but things had been building up one on top of the other and I could no longer keep my burdens to myself. I felt so weak.

" I don't suppose what waits for you at home had anything to do with you're morning, did it?"

I turned to him in astonishment. " How did you know that?"

He stared back in surprise before grinning again. " I didn't."

I laughed once, a half-humored, half-astounded sound. Mystery boy cocked his head questioningly, and I figured now that I'd started I might as well continue.

" Not really what waits for me, but who waits for me," I sighed, " Correction, who _won't_ be waiting for me."

" Who?" He asked, leaning towards me the tiniest bit. The movement was slight, but the sudden proximity between us made my skin prick with the urge to lean into his side and let him support my weary frame. The sensation was surprising and slightly frightening. I stumbled a moment before answering.

" My dad."

Understanding flashed in his sparkling eyes, and he nodded in accord. " Oh. I see."

I nodded deftly, turning my suddenly heated face away from mystery boy. A silence dragged between us, and I found myself wishing he would speak again. I didn't have to wish for long.

" What about your mother?" He asked softly. I smiled solemnly, warmed by the empathetic tone of his voice.

" Her and my dad got divorced when I was just a baby. She lives down in Arizona with her husband, Phil."

" And now you live with your father?" He asked.

" Yep. Just me and Charlie." I muttered a bit bitterly.

" But you don't like him." He stated rather than asked. I let my tight expression relax, and exhaled.

" No. I love him very much. That's why it hurts so much when he leaves me alone all the time."

" Where does he go?"

" He's chief of police and head of criminal investigation. He basically runs the police station and gets lots of out of town calls. Since it's just me and him, and my job at the hard wear store hardly pays, not that he would ever let me use my own money that way, he has to work full time to support our half of the family. It's not his fault; he's just doing what he has to. It's still sucks, though."

" And what about you're mother? Doesn't she help with any of it?"

I laughed darkly again. " She's in the same boat. Phil's a minor league baseball player who travels around on like two cents. Neither of them have money or the time to help."

" That hardly seems fair." Gorgeous mystery boy replied. I smirk grimly.

" Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

He chuckled, but broke off in a rather serious tone. " No, no one ever told me. I figured that one out on my own."

I looked at him, noticing the tightening in his eyes and the way his brow furrowed as he scanned the bleak horizon. This stranger, this completely random person I had never seen in my whole life, seemed to know exactly what I was talking about. I could see it in his eyes, the way he listened so intently to my pathetic complaining. I knew he understood exactly what I was feeling. I could see the way gravity pressed down on him with just the same force as he pressed on me. But I could also see a fire in him. He meant to fight it, whereas I just sat here, whimpering like a little baby.

" So that's all." I muttered lamely, not sure what to say. I didn't want to continue whining about my dull life and make him think me even weaker than I was. But to my surprise, he spoke with a sudden vengeance.

" No, that's not all. We both know there's more to it that what you're saying."

My jaw dropped in shock, both by his sudden outburst and the truth of it. Of course it was more than that, but I didn't expect him to know that, much less care to know. Yet the fiery look in his eye told me intended to hear all of it. And so, with a little hesitance, I told him.

I told him about my broken family, about my poor social life, about my overwhelming schoolwork that was my only chance of getting into college due to my lack of money. I told him about Alice and Rose, the only two people who'd been there for me since the three of us had first become friends in elementary school, who had left yesterday for the next two weeks, states away. I told him about Jasper and Emmett, Alice and Rose's boyfriends. They were great guys, but ever since the four of them had started dating, I'd felt like the odd man out. It wasn't an uncommon feeling for me. I'd always been different from everyone else, an outsider. I told him about that.

I surprised myself. I'd never been one to speak so openly before, much less about myself. I was by nature a shy and reserved person, very comfort and safety oriented. It was something I'd come to dislike about myself.

So it was rather shocking that I sat up here in the forest with mystery boy who'd appeared out of nowhere, discussing my life story. Even more surprising was the way he listened with such attention, asking the occasional question to keep me going. For the first time in a very _long _time, it felt like someone was actually listening.

It was getting dark by the time mystery boy stood up, brushing himself off and offering me his hand. I stared at it for a moment before taking it tentatively in mine. His skin was luxuriously smooth.

" It's getting late." I said before he could speak. I guessed that Charlie had already left by now, so there was really no point in worrying about getting home at a questionable hour. But as strangely…_nice_ as my pouring out my heart to mystery boy had been, we would eventually have to leave our little alternate reality and go back to our lives. I would continue to live in a world that didn't seem designed for me, and he would do whatever it was he was doing before he stumbled form behind that tree to offer me his exceptional listening skills.

" Yeah, I suppose you'll have to be getting back home now." Oddly, he sounded slightly disappointed. The tone struck something inside of me, and I let my hand liger in his out of a sudden need for security.

" It's not really home. It's just an empty house." I amended bitterly, looking down at the dirt under my feet. A finger tucked under my chin, lifting so that I was looking up into his magnificent green eyes that managed to sparkle in the dim light of the gray sky. I would never forget those eyes if I lived forever.

" Don't look so sad, little girl. Its hurts me to see you with such a defeated look in your eyes."

" But I am defeated. I don't know how or what to fight for anymore. Up until today, I just brushed everything off like it was no big deal."

" But it is a big deal. To feel like you have nowhere to really call home is a very big deal."

As he spoke the words, I saw in his eyes that he was speaking from experience. The sudden realization compelled the words from my mouth.

" Where will you go when I leave here? Do you have a place to call home?"

His face froze, and his hand dropped form under my chin. He took a sudden step back staring out to the silhouette of the mountains against the gray sky.

" It doesn't matter. I can go wherever I want to go. I will find somewhere to stay."

I stood there, motionless as stone. My jaw hung open, my eyes wide. Was mystery boy meaning to tell that he had no place to go? That he was homeless in the literal sense?

" Who are you? Where did you come from?" I barely whispered. But he must have heard, because he answered.

" Does it matter? It's not like we're ever going to see each other again anyways." He snapped quickly, but I could here the pain in his voice.

His words hit something in me, and I took a deliberate step towards him, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards my truck a few feet away. He was too shocked to protest as I slammed him up against the side of the car. I opened the passenger door with one hand, keeping the other firmly pressed to his chest. He said nothing, but continued to stare wide eyes at me.

" What are you doing?" He finally whispered as I let my hand drop, standing my ground in front of him.

" Get in." I demanded, pointing into the car. His eyes widened further.

" What?" He stuttered.

" I'm not leaving you here all by yourself," I paused as a few water droplets hit my cheeks, " In the rain."

He stared at me incredulously for a minute before muttering, " And where exactly do you plan to take me?"

" My house."

" You would take a complete stranger back to your empty house while the chief of police is out of town?" He teased, but I could see something else burning in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

" I think we both know were no longer strangers."

" But you don't even know my name, nor do I know yours, _little girl._"

I couldn't help but smile. " My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella..." I trailed off, staring at him expectantly. He grinned despite himself.

" Edward Anthony Cullen, and you may _never_ call me Eddie."

I snorted, extending my hand for him. Edward took it, shaking it firmly.

" Lovely to meet you, Edward. Now get in the damn car."

A/N: What do you think? This is my first fanfic, and i want to know if i should continue or not. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Stephenie owns all :)

Chapter 2

Chicken Alfredo and Risky Business

Chapter Song: On Your Porch, by The Format

The light drizzle had increased to a full on down pour as we drove down the winding mountain roads. The thick purple clouds overhead felt almost comforting, like a blanket wrapping around the Olympic Peninsula. I snuck a side-glance at the lovely boy sitting in the passenger seat, his forehead resting against the window as he stared out into the black night threw the blurry glass.

As we drove in silence, I thought about the unexpected situation I'd put both of us in. Edward was a beautiful homeless boy I'd met no more than a couple of hours ago, and here I was bringing him home to stay at my house for the night. The whole situation sounded a lot worse in my head than it felt when I looked to my side, my eyes falling again on his face. I decided that the best course of action for the whole thing would be to just not think about it.

" So why were you in the woods?" I asked, feigning casual conversation. He continued to stare out the window, but spoke in a soft voice, clear voice.

" I was just walking." He said simply, but I could here something else in his words. I rolled my eyes habitually, scoffing.

" You don't honestly expect me to believe _that_, do you?"

He froze for a moment before letting out a defected chuckle. " No, I guess not."

" Mm hm!" I chimed satisfactorily, " Now would you mind telling me what you were really doing?"

He hesitated slightly, looking down at his hands folded in his lap. " Well…I was actually following you." He barely whispered. My smug expression fell, and I turned my eyes slowly back to the windshield. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.

" Were you now?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm. I saw Edward fidget out of the corner of my eye.

" Yes, well, not exactly _you_, just you're car. I was walking on one of the hiking trails and sort of got lost. I saw you driving up the road to the clearing and thought I might ask you for directions back to town," He paused for a moment, and I turned my head to see him smiling down at his lap.

" When I reached the cliff side where you'd parked your car, I found you just standing there, with your head titled up to the sky. You peaked my curiosity, and I waited for you to do something. But you just kept standing there, staring at the sky. Then you started talking."

His smirking had turned into a full blow grin, and I felt my face going red again. Aside from the embarrassment, I was relieved.

" Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show." I snipped sarcastically, and Edward laughed.

" Yes, I'm quite the fan." He chuckled, placing his elbow on the doorframe, his chin in his hand. I smiled at the relaxed image of him.

" That's nice to know. I must admit I don't have than many," I brought a finger to my chin, " Although, I'm not sure how I feel about my one true fan is a mysterious homeless boy who lurks behind trees watching crazy girls talk to themselves."

I suddenly realized what I had said, and bit my lip, cursing myself for my insensitivity. Edward snorted, but it wasn't a humorous thing. I turned to look at him again, but he was staring purposefully out the window. I sighed apologetically.

" I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to…" He cut me off with the raise of his hand.

" Don't worry about it, Bella. I've accepted the consequences of my decision."

I nodded in understanding, but stopped suddenly, taking in his words.

" Decision? What do you mean, like a choice?" I balked dubiously.

He froze, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. This was obviously a question he'd been postponing the answer to. I waited expectantly as he deliberated whether or not to speak.

" Yes," He said, his voice slow and controlled, "I have a home, I just choose not to return to it."

" So you're a runaway?" I blurted. Though the situation remained the same, this new bit of information revealed an entirely different past I'd envisioned from him. The longer I was with Edward, the more he intrigued me.

" I suppose you could call it that."

I turned back to the windshield, nodding to myself. I would save this conversation for later.

Another thick silence filled the cabin, and after a few unbearable minutes, I took my iPod out from my backpack and plugged it into the input in the stereo. My truck was ancient, but Charlie's friend Billy had a son named Jake who was a mechanical genius. He'd managed to replace the sound system of my beat up Chevy last Christmas as a favor for Charlie after he'd caught Jake drinking with some of his buddies on the beach one night and promised not to tell Billy if he agreed never to do it again.

I flipped through the songs, deciding just to put it on shuffle. Soft classical music filled the cabin, the stuff I usually listened to when I had a hard time falling asleep. I was surprised when Edward spoke.

" You listen to Debussy?" He question, clearly surprised. I nodded, humming along with the melody.

" Claire de Lune's one of my favorites."

" Mine too." He smiled. I returned the gesture, grateful for the lighter mood again.

We spent the rest of the ride in a more comfortable silence, both humming along to the music. It was past nine by the time we reached the house.

" Very nice." Edward appraised as we pulled up on the driveway. I made a face at his sarcasm. My house was small, two stories, with two tiny bedrooms and one closet sized bathroom. Well, at least we mowed the law.

I opened my door, waiting in the rain with my backpack over my head as Edward came around the side of the car. We both ran quickly up the sidewalk, huddling under the tiny porch.

" Damn keys," I muttered to myself as I rummaged through my backpack. Edward stood patiently, the collar of his jacket pulled over his head. After a frustrated struggle, I pulled the keys from my pack and inserted them into the lock, pulling the door open quickly and ushering him inside.

As expected, the house was empty. I hung my jacket on the coat rack, pulling off my squeaking boots and walked into the kitchen. On the table, there was a note.

_Left for Portland. Be back in a week. Money's on the coffee table. Love you, Dad._

_p.s. call me tomorrow._

I read the note three times for no particular reason until I heard a loud throat clearing from behind me. I turned around to find Edward standing awkwardly in the walkway, his jacket and shoes' gone. He smiled slightly, staring at me expectantly.

" Charlie's gone. He won't be back for at least a week." I said offhandedly. But Edward understood, taking step towards me with an apologetic expression.

" I'm sorry."

I shrugged. " 'S fine," I mumbled as I walked past him into the living room, " You can stay in his room now." I added with a slight smile.

" Great." Edward replied, humoring me. I smiled wider, grabbing the money from off the coffee and sticking it in my wallet.

" This is the living room, the kitchen," I motioned through the walkway again. " Bathroom's down the hall, and the bedrooms are up the stairs." I said, pointing to the staircase between the kitchen and living room.

" Cozy." Edward smirked, his eyes roaming around the space. I nodded, rocking back on my heels a bit.

" Su, um, are you hungry?" I asked, clapping my hands together nervously. I didn't normally have guests over besides Alice and Rose, especially gorgeous runaway boys.

Edward must have sensed my unease, and smiled widely. " Starving."

I smirked and, with a nod, preceded into the kitchen to make a very late dinner.

We spent the rest of the night chatting lazily over Chicken Alfredo we'd made together. The whole cooking process had proved to be much more eventful than imagined.

In the beginning, it had been beyond awkward as I stumbled around the kitchen, preparing the food. At one point, I found Edward staring at me as I stirred the sauce. My heart rate picked up, as did my stirring, forming a giant bubble that spurted sauce on my face.

Edward stared at me for a moment in surprise before breaking out in laughter. My embarrassment flared, and I acted on impulse. With a slight flick of the spoon, I sent cream flying across the room, hitting him squarely in the face. He wiped the sauce from his cheek, his face aghast. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. But my chuckles stopped quickly as a devious grin pulled at the corners of his lips.

Before I could move, he was in front of me, his finger in the saucepan. He pulled it out of the pan at a dangerously slow speed, luring it front of my face. I watched as his cream covered finger moved an inch in front of my nose, waiting for it to strike. But after an agonizingly suspenseful moment, he quickly brought it to his lips, licking it clean.

" Mm. Delicious." He said, grinning broadly. I swatted his arm.

" Ass." I muttered under my breath, trying to keep from smiling as I continued stirring the sauce again. He chuckled before presuming to help me finish dinner.

After eating all the noodles we could, we lay lounging on the couches, talking about nothing in particular. Most of the conversation was directed towards me and my life. Any time the subject lingered on him fro too long, he managed to steer it back in my direction. I decided it was probably best not to push him to say anything he didn't want to.

It was strange how easy it was for me to talk to Edward. Like talking to a lifelong friend or a close confident. I found myself relating to him things I'd never told anyone before, not even Alice or Rose. Like the fact that when I was younger, I wanted to grow up to be a professional football player, mostly because Charlie loved football so much, and I wanted him to love me, too. That, when Charlie was gone, I drank out of the milk cartoon and had eggs and toast for dinner and frozen grapes for desert. Or the fact that, despite being horribly clumsy and uncoordinated, I loved to dance.

" Dance?" He asked, turning his head to the side as he hung upside down in the recliner. I flipped over on my stomach on the carpet, folding my arms underneath my chin. I nodded.

" Not in public, though. I'd embarrass myself. I prefer to take it the solo route, you know, Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_-ish_._"

" Underwear and all?" He teased, cocking a brow at me. I giggled, playing along.

" Oh yes. I parade around in my panties and white button up, jumping from couch to couch belting Bob Seger."

He laughed loudly, making him rock the recliner a bit.

" I might have to see that sometime." He muttered in a deeper voice, and I wasn't sure whether he intended for me to hear or not. I felt my cheeks warming none the less.

Edward yawned loudly then, pulling himself up from the recliner and stretching his long arms above his head with a light groan.

" It's getting late, and if I'm correct, you still have school tomorrow." He smirked, offering me his hand. I looked to the clock in the hallway and was surprised to find it was past 1 a.m. I grabbed his hand, suddenly exhausted.

" Whoa, I didn't think it was that late," I mumbled, stifling a yawn that seemed to come out of now where.

" Yeah, time flies when you're having fun." He smiled, dropping my hand. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want him to let go.

" Yes, it definitely does," I grinned in spite of my sudden litharge. " Come on, I'll show you to your room." I seized the opportunity to grab his hand again as I led him up the stairs.

" Here we are." I declared as we reached the top of the stairs, opening the door. Charlie's room was the master bedroom, but it was still fairly small, with a simple dresser and armoire set that matched the maple wood bed frame of Charlie's queen sized bed. I silently thanked my father for cleaning up his laundry the other night.

" The master suite," I mocked in a deep voice that was meant to sound debonair.

" Why thank you." Edward nodded, keeping up the charade. I guffawed and led him into the room.

" There's a T.V. in the armoire," I said, pointing to the cabinet, " Remote's on the night stand. All the sports channels are highlighted." I added, smirking a bit. Charlie was an NFL fiend and a baseball fanatic. He had ever Yankees game recorded and cataloged.

" If you need anything, my rooms the right there. Just knock." I said, pointing across the hall to the only other door on the second floor.

" Will do." Edward replied, his eyes racking over the room. I bit my lip, and nodded, heading for the door. I stopped suddenly in the doorframe, and turned around.

" Oh! I totally forgot!" I said in exasperation, slapping my forehead, " You need clothes."

Edward turned around, and laughed. I blushed, smiling nervously and darting across the room to the dresser. But my heart fell when I opened it to find all of Charlie's dirty launder ballooning from the top drawer. So much for cleaning, dad. I shut it quickly before Edward could see the mess.

" Um, hold on just one sec." I muttered quickly, running out of the room and down the stairs to the laundry room. I heard Edward chuckled form upstairs and ground in embarrassment. I'm sure he'd found the disaster in the drawers.

Racing back up the stairs with a full basket of clean clothes, I pushed the door open with my back, hiding my red face behind my armful.

" Sorry about that, I brought you some clean…" I broke off once I turned around, nearly dropping my basket.

Edward was pulling his belt through the last loop of his jeans, his damp shirt a ball on the floor. His toned, shirtless torso contracted as he turned to look at me, an innocent expression on his divine face. I stifled the urge to lick my lips.

" Oh, thanks." He smiled, reaching for the basket. I tried to keep my arms from shaking as I handed it to him. Despite my efforts, I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering down his muscular chest to his defined torso, his baggy jeans hanging loosely on the V of his hips.

" Uhh Huh," I squeaked, "Um, I-I'll just let you get ready then," I stammered, turning quickly before I could make a bigger fool out of myself. But a strong arm snaked around my waist, and I suddenly found myself wrapped in his arms as he crushed me to his bare chest. A static shock ignited my veins.

For being a homeless runaway, Edward smelled amazing. I couldn't quite describe it. Not too musky, but not too sweet. It was simply…delicious. I gasped lightly, but quickly wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, clinging as if my life depended on it.

" Thank you, Bella. For everything." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. A shiver ran down my spine, and I sighed.

" Don't mention it, Edward." I whispered feebly, barely breathing. My head felt light with his lovely scent.

He smiled against my cheek before pressing his lips ever so lightly to my forehead, making my knees tremble. I struggled to keep my breathing steady, letting my eyes close in bliss.

" Sleep well, Bella." He sighed, and with that let his arms drop and swiftly closed the door. I opened my eyes, startled out of the spell just cast over me.

The air left my lungs in a big whoosh, and my arms felt colder where he'd held me. I shook my head lightly, dispelling the last races of trace before stumbling into my room and closing the door behind my back. I sank to the floor, dazed.

Less than 24 hours. It had been less than 24 hours, and Edward had managed to open me up and unravel all of who I was, with my willing participation no less. In the short time I'd known him, head given me something I'd struggled years to establish with others, most of my efforts in vain. Someone who I could relate to. Someone who understood.

No matter what happened after tonight, I would always remember Edward Cullen and the way he had forever claimed part of my heart.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, i'm glad you liked it. I rushed to get this next chapter out. Let me know what you think!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Stephenie, bless her, takes credit for all characters

A/N: Stephanie, bless her, takes credit for all characters. Now, Enjoy.

Chapter 3

A letter leads to a compromise

Chapter song: Look After You, by The Fray

When I first opened my eyes, I wasn't surprised to find that it was still dark in my room. It was Forks, after all. Rain was pounding on my window, and the sky was a foreboding purplish-gray. I groaned, rolling over again. But all it took was one word to send me launching upright and scrambling out of bed.

_Edward._

I cracked my door open, tiptoeing across the cold wood floor to Charlie's door. I pressed my ear to his door, straining for any sounds. I heard nothing.

Light as possible, I tapped my knuckles to the wood, keeping my ear close to the crack for a reply. Silence.

I sighed, staring at the wood for a moment with my brow furrowed as I deliberated on what to do. Finally, with as much care is I could muster, I turned the knob slowly and cracked the door open, peaking in.

The room looked spotless. The bed was perfectly made, arranged with the throw pillows and everything. Every corner of the room was free of any clothes or debris. It looked completely untouched.

" Edward?"

I stepped into the room a bit before confirming he wasn't here. A sudden panic started to swell in my chest, and I bolted out of the room and down the stairs. Just like Charlie's room, I found every other part of the house empty and clean as ever. It was like no one had ever been here in the first place.

" Edward?" I called out, my voice wavering. The panic rose to an unbearable degree, and I felt my chest moving up and down at a dangerous speed. I stumbled into the kitchen, ready to phone the police, when I saw a note on the table. With a sickening feeling, I grabbed the piece of paper and tried to keep my hands from shaking as I read the unnaturally elegant writing.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry I had to say goodbye like this, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, and I don't know if I had the strength to say goodbye in person. You have touched me in a way I never thought anyone ever could. Your honesty and trust to take me into your home when I had no place to go is more than I have ever deserved. I can't imagine what I ever did to be able to meet someone like you, and for that I am forever grateful. I hope you do not take my leaving the wrong way. It was something I had to do. Just know that I will always have a place for you in my heart that no one else will ever touch. Again, thank you. For everything. I will never forget you._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward_

_P.s. Be safe._

I had a hard time reading the last line through the tears brimming over my lids, running down my cheeks and splashing onto the paper. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering, but couldn't hold back the hiccup of a sob. I should have known it couldn't last. It had been too good to be true from the beginning.

Still, I felt no anger towards Edward. How could I? He'd given me the best gift any one ever could. For the short time I'd known him, he helped me carry the burden of my life with his understanding words and honest eyes. He'd eased my dull aching with his dazzling smile and musical laughter. He'd tested boundaries in me I'd been too afraid to test myself, and gotten me to open up about things I'd been denying the rest of the world my whole life. I couldn't be made at him if I tried.

I slumped to the floor, cradling my face in my hands. I hadn't cried like this in a long time, and it was almost a relief. A relief that came at a painful price.

A half hour later, I hauled myself up from the kitchen floor, wiped my face on my sleeve, and shuffled up the stairs to get ready for another day of slow suffocation. I could already feel the gravity pulling down on me again, and let one last tear roll down my cheek.

I didn't bother to shower; I had no one to impress. I threw on the same jeans I'd worn yesterday and pulled my black sweatshirt over my gray t-shirt before slogging down the stairs, grabbing my backpack and raincoat as I stepped outside. I didn't pull on my hood as I sloshed down the walkway to my truck.

Driving down the street, I had a hard time distinguishing anything through the sheet of rain pouring down on the windshield. But as I made my way towards the intersection, I noticed a black form slumped over on the corner of the sidewalk. I squinted my eyes against the rain, straining to make out who it was. My heart stopped and my stomach rolled as I made out the wet strands of messy bronze hair pocking out from under the hood of the persons jacket.

Before I could stop to think, I was turning off my truck and busting my door open to run across the street to the corner. I stumbled on the road, landing with a splash beside Edward's still form on the curb. He was soaked through, his eyes closed.

" Edward," I demanded, shaking his shoulders roughly, " Edward!"

I pulled his limp form up right, cradling him in my arms. His head lolled to the side, and I tucked him closer to my chest, trying to shield his face from the rain.

" Help! Please, somebody call the Ambulance!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my tears mixing with the raindrops as they ran in rivulets down my face. A woman across the street came out of her house, gasped, and quickly ran back inside.

" Please," I sobbed, hugging him closer to me, " Please."

I continued to cradle the unconscious boy in my arms, rocking us back in forth as the rain poured down from the sky.

I sat anxiously in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for the nurse to come out. I'd stayed with Edward until the paramedics came, riding with him in the ambulance, holding his freezing hand the whole way. But once we'd reached the hospital, the doctors had taken him to the emergency room, and I was told to wait in the lobby until the nurse told me it was okay to visit him. Of course, I'd put up quite the fight before grudgingly seating myself on the blue bench.

" Miss?" A plump nurse called from around the corner, teetering on her toes as she addressed me. I shot up instantly, taking quick steps towards her.

" Yes? Is he okay? Can I see him now?" I asked all at once. The woman chuckled, and I leaned around her to look impatiently down the hallway.

" Yes, he is stabilized now. We'll have to keep him in here for a couple more days to run some more tests, but for now you're free to…"

I didn't hear the rest of what she said as I made my way past her and down the hall. The hospital was embarrassingly small, and I found his room instantly.

When I opened the door, I found his eyes closed. Machines beeped around him, and tubes stuck to his wrists, attached to IV bags. My heart sank to the floor, and I let the door slam shut behind me. He jumped slightly, his eyes hooting open.

" Bella?" He asked, titling his head to the side questioningly.

" Edward!" I cried, and, without thinking, threw myself across the room and into his arms, wrapping myself tightly around him. He stiffened in shock, but quickly draped his arms around me, pressing me to his chest. I sighed at the feel of his arms around me again, and couldn't keep my eyes from watering.

" Bella," He sighed, his voice wavering slightly, " I never thought I would see you again."

I couldn't speak just yet, and simply nodded into his chest, content with feeling him alive and safe in my arms. After a minute, I pulled away. He let his arms drop to his sides, but kept my hands firmly in his, beaming at me. My happiness in that moment was almost too much, and I sniffed loudly. God, I was such a crybaby.

" Aw, Damn it, Edward!" I yelled, pulling my hand from his to slap his arm. He recoiled from my strike, his face shocked and confused.

" Ouch! What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his arm where I'd struck. I ignored his question.

" Why the hell didn't you tell me you were sick! I would have never made you leave if I knew you weren't well!" I threw my arms up in frustration, letting them fall back to my sides with a slap. Edward just stared at me like I was a crazy person, which closely resembled the way I was feeling at the moment.

" You never made me leave, you had nothing to do with it. I left on my own."

" Exactly!" I cried, " What the hell were you thinking?!"

He shrunk back slightly in his bed, an apprehensive look on his face. " It didn't want to bother you any more than I already had."

" Seriously?!" I yelled, my eyes widening in shock and anger, " Is that what you think I think of you Edward? That I think you're just some burden? Do you really think so little of me?"

" Of course not!" He said defiantly, jutting his chin out a bit.

" Then promise me you'll tell me again the next time you're sick so I don't find you passed out on the street gain. You almost gave me a heart attack."

His face contorted slightly in pain, and he sighed roughly. " Fine. But can you promise me something, too?" He asked, suddenly pleading. I rolled my eyes lightly.

" What?"

" Could you maybe stop yelling at me? You're kind of scaring me." He smiled sheepishly, melting me instantly. I sighed exasperatedly, and nodded, unable to keep from smiling. I was too relieved that he was alive to be mad at him. His smiled widened, and I shook my head, laughing softly.

" Oh, Edward Cullen. What am I going to do with you?" I chuckled. But when I looked up, he was staring at me with a tentative expression. " What?"

" Well, I was actually wondering…if you might get me out of here," He hesitated for a moment, " Before the doctors come back."

I rose a questioning brow at him, and he groaned. " Please, Bella," He dropped his head slightly, looking up at me through his lashes, " For me?"

Sweet Lord! How'd he do that? I stuttered for a moment before speaking.

" Ugh. Fine. But only if you tell me why I'm doing this when we get out of here."

" Deal." He said quickly, smiling wider than I'd ever seen him smile before. I gave him a hesitant look.

" You know, you're kind of crazy."

He chuckled, his head inclining towards me a bit, and his eyes darkening.

" I know. You like it, though."

I swallowed hard against the lump forming in my throat, and looked away from the intensity of his gaze.

" Come on, Cullen. Let's get this over with." I muttered, ignoring the sensation he'd evoked in me. If I knew one thing by now, it was this:

Edward would be my undoing.

A/N: There you have it! The third chapter! And in the same day! It's getting curious, isn't it? Send me a review and let me know and let me know what you think! I'm open to suggestions, but slashes are a bit brutal. I'd also like to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes; feel free to point them out for me so i can fix them! I'd also like to give a big shout to all of you who've stuck with it this far. Keep giving me feedback and I'll keep writing!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Stephenie owns all characters…and the credit for the creation of my life's obsession

A/N: Stephanie owns all characters…and the credit for the creation of my life's obsession.

Chapter 4

Old guys are fast, too.

Chapter song: Mother, We just can't get enough, by the New Radicals

" Exactly how are we going to do this?" I asked as Edward swung his legs over the side of his bed. I cringed when he swiftly pulled the I.V. from his wrist, completely unfazed.

" How do you sneak away from a bad date?" He asked, one corner of his mouth pulled up. I gave him a quizzical look, and he sighed. " Through the window."

" Oh." I nodded in understanding, but shook my head quickly. " Wait, what?"

He exhaled in frustration and rolled his eyes, walking across the room to grab his freshly washed clothes from the armchair in the corner.

" I have to change. Watch the door, and if anyone comes in…" He hesitated where he stood, concentrating hard on one of the floor tiles, his brow knit.

" If any one comes in…" I continued, raising my brows expectantly. His eyes flashed to the side to look at me, and he breathed sharply out of his nose.

" I don't know, just…distract them, or something." He replied before turning quickly on his heel and escaping behind the bathroom door. I groaned loudly.

" Yeah, that'll be easy. ' I'm sorry doctor; it appears that I have accidentally misplaced your patient. Try again later.'"

I sighed, collapsing into the armchair with a soft thud. This morning had proven to be one of the most nerve racking and emotionally draining mornings of my life, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. I could only imagine what the rest of the day had in store.

After a few minutes, Edward came back out from behind the bathroom door, fully clothed. Even in his faded jeans and fringed black sweater, he was still the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen in my life. The image of his shirtless frame flashed through my mind again, and I looked away as my cheeks brightened.

" Ready to go?" He piped, clapping his hands lightly and rubbing them together with a broad grin on his face. I sighed in defeat, lifting myself unwillingly from the chair.

" As ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled, and he chuckled. His hand wrapped lightly around mine, and my skin burst in to flames where he touched. I kept from yelping as he led me to the window behind the bed.

He reached up to the windowsill and, being fairly tall, pulled open the tiny window that barely looked big enough for him to squeeze through. Edward turned back to me, his hands linked together as if to hoist me. I shook my head fervently, making him frown.

" You go first." I demanded, pointing to the window that looked too narrow for my hips. He gave me a questioning look, but simply shrugged before climbing on top of the mattress. With surprising agility and grace, Edward pulled himself up and through the small rectangle, turning to face me as he slid feet first down to the ground outside. I watched as he gave me a quick smile before dropping down to the grass and out of my vision.

" You're turn, Bella." I heard him chuckle from behind the wall, and I swallowed loudly. With shaking legs, I climbed on top of the bed, my hands gripping the windowsill. I looked out the window to see Edward staring up at me, a crooked smile on his lovely face.

" Come on, scardy cat." He teased. I scowled at him, growling.

" I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered, shaking my head quickly before pulling myself up with unsteady hands. I instantly wished I'd opted out of this ludicrous plan as I began pulling myself awkwardly through the tiny opening.

I quickly realized the predicament I'd put myself in as I leaned out of the window, head first, and decided to try and turn myself the way Edward hand in order to pull my legs out from underneath me. Surprisingly enough, I almost managed to pull them all the way out, until my foot caught on the sill, throwing me off balance. My hands slipped from the window, and with a quick yelp, I found myself crashing to the ground and landing smack on top of a confused Edward.

" Oof!" I moaned, making hard contact with his chest. His arms wrapped reflexively around me as we landed with a thud on the wet grass of the hospital courtyard. He groaned underneath me.

" Edward! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" I cried, pushing myself up from his chest a little. His arms kept me held tightly to him, making our faces mere inches apart.

" Yeah, I'm totally fine. Are you alright?" He asked quickly, his face worried. His arms tightened around me. I blushed at my complete lack of grace and tried to pull myself up. But Edward's arms kept me firmly in place, and a sudden heat began to radiant to ever part of my body.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered weakly.

Edward's eyes held mine with the intensity of his stare, and my head began to cloud with the smell of him. I instinctively began to lean my face towards his, when a sudden voice broke through the spell.

" Hey! What are you two doing? You're not supposed to be out here!"

Out heads snapped simultaneously to the side as an angry custodian began crossing the courtyard, brandishing a dustpan at us. My muscles tensed and I gasped. Edward's jaw dropped

" Oh Shi-"

" Run!" I cried. Edward pulled us both up in one swift motion, and together we took off through the courtyard towards the street. I stumbled behind Edward, looking quickly over my shoulder to see the elderly custodian chasing after us, and, to my surprise, gaining quickly.

" Holy crap, he's coming after us!" I cried, unable to suppress the shocked laugh from escaping my lungs. Edward turned his head in his direction, and laughed loudly.

" Damn!" He cried, grabbing my hand and taking off at an even faster speed. I tripped repeatedly, almost falling on my face as Edward dragged me down the street and around the corner. When we rounded the bend, Edward jerked us behind a large bush in the front of someone's yard. We each held incredibly still, breathing shallowly as the sound of approaching footsteps grew closer.

Looking through the shrubbery, I could make out the shape of the man's legs, trudging towards us. Wheezy pants filled the space around us, and through the bush I saw the man wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

" Damn," pant, " Kids." He croaked before turning back around and ambling up the street. Edward and I stayed motionless for a few moments until we were sure he was one. Then, with one glance, we burst into laughter, falling on top of each other as we clutched our sides.

" Did you…see his…face!" Edward gasped, trying to pull himself up from the ground before collapsing back down in a fit of laughter. I had to take a moment to breath before responding.

" I know! I thought…for a second back there he…he might actually…catch us!" I cried, gasping for air. Edward nodded, his eyes tearing. I grabbed on to his shoulder for support, making an effort to breath deeply in and out.

After a few more minutes of hysterics, we stumbled out from behind the hedge, brushing the dirt and pine from each other backs, chuckling softly.

" That was by far the most intense chase scene of my life." I smiled, stepping back from Edward once his hair was rid of needles. I would never admit it, but I reveled in the feel of running my fingers through those silky locks, freeing it of debris. He gave his head a light shake, smiling.

" I would have never thought he had it in him." Edward chuckled, sighing loudly. I smiled, nodding in agreement. I squinted up against the bright white sky, rubbing my cold arms reflexively.

" Now what?" I asked, walking to the curb. Edward shrugged.

" What time is it?" He asked. I pulled my phone from my pocket, flipping it open.

" It's just past noon."

" Are you hungry?" He inquired, his shoulders raised and his face questioning. I smiled.

" Starving." I said, quoting him. He smirked, grabbing my hand as we crossed headed off down the street towards town.

We decided on the only diner in Forks. It served great grilled cheese and soup, but mostly I liked it for the cozy booths by the windows. I liked to sit there and drink my hot chocolate as I watched the people pass by.

" This place is my favorite," I smiled as we sat down in one of the booths. Because it was a school day, the diner was relatively empty.

A tall woman with dark hair and a small smile came to out table and introduced herself as Amber.

" Anything to drink?" She asked, taking out a small pad. I turned to Edward, but he just shrugged.

" Two hot chocolates, please." I smiled. Amber nodded before taking off again.

" So," I started once she was out of view, " My explanation, please."

Edward chuckled, leaning back in his seat. " You sure do get to the point, don't you?"

I nodded quickly, waiting. He stared intently at me for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

" If I didn't get out of there soon, they were going to find out who I am."

" What's wrong with that?" I asked, cradling my face in my hands. He rolled his eyes.

" If they find out who I am they'll contact my family."

" So?" I said lightly. Edward stared at me like I was crazy.

" So? They'll know where I am. Then they'll come and get me and take me home."

" And?" I inquired, smiling slightly. My feigning ignorance was proving to be the ultimate interrogation strategy.

" And I can't go home. Not anymore." He said with a sudden sadness, looking down at his hands, folded on the table. My face fell, and I leaned forward slightly, my hand extended towards him.

" Why not?" I asked with more compassion, my hands resting on his folded ones.

" Because, I just can't. I can't go back after leaving the way I did. I've done too much damage to ever go back."

" I'm sure that's not true, Edward. You're family probably misses you terribly and would love for you to come home." I soothed. His face furrowed with pain, and he groaned in frustration, looking out the window.

" I've been gone too long to go back now."

" How long have you been gone?" I asked, leaning forward more. His jaw clenched, and his eyes narrowed.

" Too long."

" How long?" I pressed, firmer this time. My sudden change of tone surprised him and he locked back at me, deliberating. Finally, he sighed.

" Three years."

I felt my eyes widen, my lips parting slightly. I'd been picturing the whole thing in terms of weeks. I wasn't prepared for this sudden knowledge. Edward assessed my reaction quickly, and groaned in frustration, burring his face in his hand. I continued to stare at him in shock as Amber came back to our table, large mugs in each hand. She set them down on the table before taking out her pad again, an ignorant smile on her face.

" So, are we ready to order?"

A/N: Gosh, I'm tired. I had a volleyball game tonight against our rival school, and didn't get home till 8. But that okay, 'cause we won! Hope you all like this chapter; I rushed to write it by tonight. Let me know if it pleases. Things are really getting started!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Stephanie is queen of the universe

A/N: Stephanie is queen of the universe 

Chapter 5

Grilled Cheese and Rain Dances

Chapter song: When You Were Young, by The Killers

I sat there, still unable to look away from Edward, his face buried in his hands. Amber seemed completely oblivious to us as she asked for our orders again, pad and pen in hand. I mumbled my usually order of grilled cheese, taking the liberty of ordering the same for Edward. Something told me he wouldn't really mind at the moment.

" Great! Your sandwiches will be up shortly!" Amber smiled, skipping back to the kitchen. It was silent for a moment, and I finally decided to speak.

" Three years? You've been on the streets for three years?" I barely whispered, leaning towards him with a sudden vigor. Now that the shock had passed, I was more intrigued than ever before by the lovely boy across the table from me, his face covered by his long fingers.

" Yes." He mumbled; his reply muffled by his hand.

" How? I mean, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you don't _look_ like you've been on the streets for more than a day."

It was true. For being a homeless runaway, Edward was surprisingly clean and healthy looking. His appearance alone made me doubt that what he said could possibly be true.

" Of course not," He said defiantly, pulling his hands suddenly from his face, " I may not live in a certain place all the time, but that doesn't mean I've completely lost all regards for personal hygiene."

" But what about clothes? Toiletries? If I remember correctly, you had nothing but a silly grin on your face when I found you." I couldn't help but smile a bit, and even his face relaxed some.

" When I was watching you from behind the tree, I set my bag down next to me. I was too shocked when you kidnapped me that I forgot to go and grab it."

" Kidnapped?" I repeated, raising my brow incredulously. He chuckled, and I smiled slightly at the lighter sound.

" Yes. Not that I minded. Feel free to do it any time." His voice took on a husky quality towards the end, and my mouth began to water.

" I'll keep that in mind." I mumbled, trying not to sound too lustful, despite the hunger I suddenly felt to grab his glorious face and press it to mine. He looked back to his hand, his mouth pulled up at the corner. Another question came to my mind.

" So you never did tell me," I started, leaning towards him again. He looked up at me from under his lashes, his face unguarded for once.

" Where did you come from?"

It was the first thing I'd asked him the moment I met him, but this time my question had a whole new meaning. Edward froze for an instant before sighing reluctantly.

" Chicago."

I made sure to keep my face as calm as possible, save the slight widening up my eyes.

" I can see why it's taken you three years to get here. That's really far away."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. " A little over two thousands miles. I've been farther."

I gaped at him, and Amber took the inopportune moment to waltz around the corner with our grilled cheeses in hand. I gave her a polite nod of thanks, focusing my attention back to Edward once she was gone.

" Okay, I want you to tell me everything you did up until the woods. Starting from the very beginning."

Edward gave me an apprehensive look, but I just smiled in encouragement. After a minute, he sighed, picking up his grilled cheese and staring dreamily at it.

" Well, I guess it all began when I accidentally took the wrong bus after school."

The next hour was spent sitting at our booth, slowly eating our food as Edward retold the past three years of his life.

The day he ran away, he'd mistaken the downtown transit with a scenic tour bus. By the time he'd realized he was on the wrong bus, he was already halfway across town from the bus station.

" I'd lived in Chicago my whole life, and I'd never been outside of my immediate area before without supervision. It was suffocating to say the least.

" I saw things on that tour I'd never seen before, despite living in the city for my whole 15 years of life. The world was suddenly massive, and this was only half of the city. I couldn't even imagine what else was out there. I'd never realized how much I was missing."

When he got off at the last stop, he'd decide then that he couldn't go back to the small world he'd been unknowingly caged in for so long.

" I had a jacket, my backpack, my wallet, and a few bus passes. I threw my cell phone, identification card, and all my school books in a trashcan under the transit line. After that, I just headed straight, a couple hundred bucks in my pocket."

" A couple hundred bucks? What fifteen-year-old kid walks around with a couple hundred bucks in his pocket?" I interrupted. Edward smirked.

" A fifteen year old kid whose father's a renowned doctor and whose mother restores historical buildings."

" Oh. Well, no wonder you're so high class for a homeless person."

" Judge all you want, but I've actually never used the money I brought with me. In fact," He said, suddenly reaching into his pocket to retrieve a word leather wallet, holding it in front of him, " I still have the money with me, if you'd like to see it."

My jaw dropped in disbelief, and I snatched the wallet from his hands.

" I thought you left your stuff in the woods." I said. He smirked, nodding.

" I always keep my wallet on me. Open it." He instructed, pointing to it. I shot him a suspicious glance before opening it quickly. Sure enough, four wrinkled Benjamins were folded permanently into the flap, nearly molded to the leather.

" How'd you pay for anything, then?" I challenged, still reluctant to believe him. He rolled his eyes dramatically.

" If you'd stop interrupting me, you'd find out."  
I quickly sat back in my seat, zipping my lips and throwing away the key. Edward cracked a smile before tucking the wallet back into his pocket and continuing.

He spent the next three years traveling all over the US, working odd jobs and staying in hotel rooms and the homes of the people he befriended along the way. Despite his young age and secret past, he made friendships quickly with many people in every place he came to. Those people willingly accepted him into their homes, giving him work and food and a place to stay as long as he was in need of such things. One such person was Benny, a grain harvester in South Dakota. Benny had offered him a full time job, but Edward had reluctantly turned him down.

" Benny was amazing, and I loved the work. But I couldn't stay in the same place for that long. There was still too much out there I hadn't seen."

So he was off again, hitching rides with truck drivers and lonely commuters. Most of the time he could find work easily, but when things got tight, he resorted to the solid back up plan.

" Open mike night?" I asked through a bite of my grilled cheese. Edward wiped his face on his napkin, nodding.

" You know, at like coffee shops and bars and stuff. It's free of charge, and if you do good, the guitar case fills fast."

" I never thought of that. It's a good idea," I mused. " So you're musical?"

" Yeah, I've played piano for twelve years. But college bars rarely feature grand pianos, so I picked up guitar as an alternative."

" I wish I could play an instrument," I sighed, " Well, besides the penny whistle."

Edward laughed then, covering his mouth with his fist.

After several months trailing the Canadian border, Edward had dropped south and wandered into Washington, staying close to the coastline. The week before, he'd been working at a restaurant in Bellingham as a bus boy.

" It was crowded and smelled like fried food, so I collected the week's pay and hit the road again. And then I met you." He summarized with a smile. I leaned back in my seat, smiling as well.

" Well Edward, you've proven to be quite the rustic road wanderer. A regular Christopher McCandless." **A/N: If you haven't read or seen the movie **_**Into the Wild**_** this won't make sense. I highly recommend both the book and movie. Emile Hirsch is oh so attractive.**

" Hardly. I would never go to Alaska. Much too cold."

I laughed, staring out at the darkening sky through the window.

" It's getting late, we should probably head back."

With out a word, Edward rose swiftly, pulling his wallet out again and laying a crisp 20 on the table. I gave him a surprised look.

" Remember. I got paid last week."

I tried to object, but he just held his hand up to me, shaking his head.

" It's the lest I can do. You did, after all, save my life today."

I stuttered for a moment, finally giving up with a huff. Edward grinned from ear to ear, and offered me his arm unexpectedly. Not that I was complaining. I smiled, forgiving him, and took it gladly.

" Lead the way." He said as we left the diner with a quick and bubbly parting from Amber. I placed my hand over my eyes as I looked up at the sky, the dark purple clouds threatening overhead. I pointed forward and began to walk up the street.

" What about your truck?" He asked as we walked in the opposite direction of the hospital, where my car sat in the abandoned parking lot.

" I'll pick it up tomorrow. Come on, we've got to hurry. It looks like it might rain."

I was right, and after a few minutes of walking, fatty drops began to fall from the sky, gathering speed until it was an all-out down pou. Edward and I ran frantically up the street, our hoods pulled up and cinched around our faces. When we reached the only intersection, the light turned red.

" Damn it." I growled under my breath. Not a single car could been seen coming from either end, but my traffic safety rules were too deeply ingrained in my conscience to run through the red.

" Turn green!" I shouted at the light, which seemed to be frozen a bright red. I sighed in frustration, turning to face Edward. But he wasn't there, and I wiped around to see him standing in the middle of the road, his head turned up to the sky with his tongue sticking out.

" Edward, what are you doing?" I cried, running towards him and grabbing his arm in a futile attempt to pull him back on the sidewalk.

" I'm thirsty!" He laughed, keeping firmly in place. I let go of his arm only to stand in front of him, my hands pressed to his chest as I tried to push him backwards.

" Get back on the sidewalk! You'll get hit!" I demanded, pressing harder. He didn't waver a bit, finally dropping his chin to look around him.

" What, by all the cars?" He mocked sarcastically, motioning around us. I huffed in frustration, dropping my arms.

" My dad's chief of police. It's in my blood to be abide by the law."

" But your dad's not here, is he?" He countered, walking away from me to stand in the middle of the intersection, his arms out. He spun around quickly, splashing thought the puddles as the rain continued to pour down from the sky and drench us. I took a step towards him, curious as to what he would do next.

He lifted his chin up to the sky again, sticking out his tongue as he spun in lopsided circles in the middle of the intersection. The lights change colors behind him, but this time I didn't try and make him keep walking. I just stood there, watching him twirl in the rain.

" Come on, Bella. Dance with me!" He called out, laughing jubilantly as he waltzed around, hand in hand with his invisible partner.

" I can't dance." I yelled back. He stopped his moving and turned to me.

" Liar," He cried, grinning, " Please, just one dance. I'm dying to see those Tom Cruise moves."

I blushed furiously, but reluctantly sloshed towards him. His grin broadened as I approach, and he took the remaining steps before pulling me in his arms. I gasped lightly at the contact, and he chuckled.

With one hand around my waist, the other clasping mine, he began to waltz us around the intersection, humming deeply. I couldn't help but chuckle as he spun me out, breaking into laughter when he dipped me back. The rain spattered my face, and I ducked into his chest for protection. He laughed, nuzzling his face into my wet hair and inhaling.

" You smell so good in the rain." He whispered. I pulled my face back to look at him, and was surprised to see the deep emotion within his eyes, laced with a fiery passion. I felt my body heat despite the freezing cold, and impulsively pressed myself closer to him. His sharp intake of breath told me he noticed, and his arm tightened its grip around my waist. His face slowly leaned in…

BEEP!

We both turned out head to see the lights of a truck coming straight at us, horns blaring. I screamed as Edward pulled us aside instantly, sending both of us crashing up against the curb. The truck raced by, the driver yelling profanities from out the window with his fist raised.

My hand flew to my chest as I waited for my heart to pick back up, but to my side, Edward was in hysterics. Once I was sure my heart was working properly, I slammed my fist into his shoulder.

" No cars, eh?" I snapped sarcastically, but all he did was smile.

" You are so cute when you're flustered."

I rolled my eyes, trying to extricate myself from his hold. But just as I tried to move, he pulled me back to his chest. I was about to protest when I looked into his eyes to find that same passion burning brightly.

"Not just yet. I have something to finish."

His free hand snaked up to the back of my neck, winding itself in my hair. Before I had time to prepare myself for what he was about to do, Edwards full, soft lips pressed to mine in the most gentle yet electrifying kiss of my life. Granted, I'd never kissed a boy before, but I knew there would never be any comparison to this.

It was like my body had exploded, bursting into flames from the inside out. Every nerve was on fire, but it was anything but painful. I gasped against his lips and instantly crushed myself to him, my hands reaching up to his face, holding him there.

I was vaguely aware of the rain as it continued its assault down on us, or the uncomfortable edge of the curb in my side. In that moment, all I could think of were Edward's lips on mine, moving with a slow, powerful seduction that caused the pressure to build at the base of my stomach.

After a painfully glorious minute, he pulled away to stare at me with burning eyes. I could only imagine the look in my own eyes as I stared back.

" Your soaked." Edward whispered, his voice husky.

" Your pretty wet yourself." I sighed breathlessly.

" Come on, little girl. Let's get you home." He said, pulling us up. He let his arms drop from my sides, but grabbed my hand tightly, pulling me close to his side.

Neither one of us said anything as we continued up the street in the rain. I was too wrapped up in my own head to see the ground in front of me, too absorbed with the sudden knowledge that despite only knowing him for less than two days, I had fallen unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

A/N: TADA! Chapter five! Its ten here, and I'm exhausted. School and volleyball are getting really busy, and I tried really hard to get this chapter written and posted by tonight. So review and let me know what you think! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but the more reviews I get the more it motivates me, so keep 'um coming!

Tons of love to all the people who stuck with it this far. I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie owns

Stephanie owns. Enough said.

Chapter 6

A kiss, a message, a decision

Chapter song: Lunacy Fringe, by The Used

By the time we got back to the house, the rain had subsided to a light drizzle. Neither of us spoke as we walked up to the door, my hand digging in my pocket for my keys. I slipped the key into the lock without a word, but as I turned the knob, Edwards hand came down on mine, stopping me. I looked up in surprise to see his eyes scorching.

" Bella, back there…I'm sorry. I-I couldn't help myself." He stuttered. My brows shot up in astonishment, and he took it the wrong way.

" I can't describe it. I don't know, you just…you make me want to do crazy things and these…impulses are just so intense, and…" He broke off, looking down at the ground, his face hopeless. " I'm sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable."

As quickly as I possibly could, I opened the door, grabbing his arm and pulling him sharply inside. I used my foot to kick the door closed again as I shoved him roughly up against the wall, crashing my lips to his.

He froze in shock, but instantly wrapped his arms around me, his lips enthusiastic. I fisted my fingers in his hair, sighing against his lips. He shivered slightly, pulling away form me with an awed expression.

" Don't _ever_ apologize for kissing me. You can't imagine how long I've wanted you to do that."

His eyes lit up at my words, a broad grin spreading across his face before he dove in to capture my lips again. I pressed myself closer to him, parting my lips slightly and inhaled his sweet breath. He took the opportunity to glide his tongue along my lower lip. My knees shook, and I pulled his face closer to mine as my tongue slipped out to meet his.

Our tongues played complicated and delightful games with each other, teasing and tasting and exploring each other's mouths in a way that was sinfully delicious. My whole body ached as Edwards tongue claimed dominance over mine in strong, slow rolls. I groaned lightly, and as it began to pull out, I bit down on it lightly.

Edward gasped suddenly, pushing me backward and slamming my back up against the opposing wall, his lips and tongue ecstatic. I was grateful for his hands pressed against my shoulders; otherwise I would have been reduced to a trembling heap on the floor.

Just before I could pass out from lack of breath, he pulled his lips away, only to begin a fiery trail of wet kisses down my neck, biting and sucking on my pulse point. My eyes closed tightly, my mouth parted in bliss.

" Bella," He groaned, his hand trailing down my collarbone, tracing the line of my curves before gripping my hip forcefully. The slightly aggressive movement sent my body into a frenzy, and I knew I'd have to stop soon before I got too carried away.

" Edward," I whispered, " We need to stop."

He pulled back to stare at me, his breathing uneven and his eyes blazing. I stared back with the same intensity, my chest moving heaving slightly.

" You're right. This is too fast." He breathed, but I could here the reluctance in his voice. I nodded in agreement, but continued to hold his hand to my hip as I gathered my breath. After a minute, we pulled apart.

" So… what does this mean?" I said quietly, biting my lip nervously. His eyes fixated on my lips, and he inhaled sharply.

" I don't know. I've never felt this way before." He said after a moment.

" Me neither. About anyone." I whispered, still leaning up against wall. He stared at me silently, but suddenly stepped toward me to crash his lips to mine again. I grabbed his face instinctively, frowning slightly when he pulled away quickly.

" About anyone," He repeated, pressing his lips to mine again in a surprisingly tender kiss that still sent my pulse racing. I sighed, smiling widely when he pulled away. Over his shoulder, the flashing red light of the message machine caught my eye.

" Oh my gosh!" I cried, pulling away from Edward and running to the phone, " I totally forgot to call Charlie!"

I bit my nail hesitantly as I pressed the play button on the machine. A robotic voice informed me I had four new messages. I was surprised to find the first message was from school, but quickly caught on as the pre-recorded message began to play, informing me that " Your child" had missed school today. I chuckled lightly to myself, pressing the delete button.

" What's so funny?" Edward asked, coming up behind me with his hand on the small of my back. I ignored the jolt of electricity that ran through me, and answer him.

" Nothing, I've just never ditched school before."

" Why's that funny?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side. I shrugged.

" I don't know, I guess cause it's just a first time I'd never thought I'd have." Then again, I seemed to be having a lot of 'first times' these past two days. I balked internally. Only two days.

The next message, as anticipated, was from Charlie. I surprised to find that he didn't sound the least bit upset that I hadn't called. I guess he was too bus to really notice. I quickly deleted the message, as disappointed as I was relieved.

The next message was, unexpectedly, from Alice. I cringed slightly as her shrill voice filled the quiet space.

_Isabella Marie Swan! Answer the damn phone this instant! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past twelve hours, but you're stupid cell phone is dead and I keep getting the machine here. What is the meaning of this! Call me back as soon as you get this message so I don't think you've been kidnapped or anything! Jesus, I'll go prematurely gray because of you, I swear. Love you!_

I sighed loudly, pulling my phone from my pocket and flipped it open. Sure enough, the screen was black. I wondered vaguely how many voicemails I would have, deleting the message before listening to the next one. Again, Alice.

_If you don't answer this phone RIGHT NOW, so help me Bella, I will take the next plane out of here and come hunt you down! I hope your trembling right now. Rose send her love! Call me woman!_

I was laughing towards the end of the last one. Alice was priceless.

"Alice, I presume?" Edward smirked from beside me. I smiled, nodding. I'd forgotten that I'd told Edward about Rose and Alice. I was ashamed to say _I'd_ forgotten about Rose and Alice. I think it was safe to say I'd been a bit preoccupied lately.

" Yeah. She's a bit bipolar." I chuckled, walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch. Edward followed, sitting in the opposite armchair.

" Where'd they go again?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees. His hair was almost dry by now, but his clothes left wet imprints on the fabric. Not that I minded.

" Washington D.C." I said, rolling onto my back to stare at him, " They went with the rest of the seniors. They won't be back for another two weeks."

" Do you miss them?" He asked. I nodded, sighing.

" From those messages, it sounds like they miss you, too." He stated, kicking off his worn converse. I nodded and followed his lead, kicking off my squeaking boots.

" There very protective of me. They know Charlie's gone a lot, and are two of the few people who know exactly how it affects me. They're almost like big sisters sometimes, even though Alice is, like, a foot shorter than me." I smiled at the end. Edward chuckled, his face taking on a contemplative look.

" They sound very nice. I wonder though," He looked off into a corner, his expression thoughtful. I gave him a curious look.

" What?"

" Well," He said, looking back to me, " They sound like very important people in your life, and I can tell that their opinions must matter to you."

" Of course. I listened to Alice and Rose above everyone else." I stated quickly, curious as to where he was going with this.

" Then I was wondering what they would think of me. Of me staying here with you, of my affections for you, of my past…" He drifted off, staring back up in the corner again.

" Are you asking if they'd approve of you?" I inquired. His eyes snapped back to mine, and he nodded. I couldn't help smiling.

" Well, I can't be sure, but if they see you any way that I do, they'll absolutely love you. Who wouldn't?"

He smiled slightly, but looked down at his hands folded together in front of him.

" Well, I was hoping if maybe I could find out for myself whether or not they'd approve. In person, actually."

" I'm sure when they get back they'd be happy to meet you." I said, not quite sure why he looked so hesitant. He shook his head.

" I was think that maybe, well, maybe we could go meet _them."_ He said quietly, still staring at his hands. I stared at his dropped face, confused.

" What? You mean like go to Washington?" I questioned sarcastically. I didn't expect him to answer.

"Well, yes."

My jaw dropped, and after a moment of silence, Edward looked up. He sighed as he took in my reaction.

" You said yourself they miss you. What better way to end their suffering than to meet them there."

" Yes Edward, let's just pack our bags tonight and head off to Washington. It's not like anyone will notice when I don't show up to school tomorrow…or the next two weeks after that." I muttered sarcastically.

But something about his absurdly ridiculous suggestion appealed to me. Here I was, Bella Swan, spokesperson for boring adolescent girls, having a conversation with Edward Cullen, gorgeous runaway boy from Chicago who'd been doing crazy stuff like this for three years. I thought back to all the stories Edward had told me today, remembering thinking all the while about how much I wished I'd had the courage to do half the things he'd done. I realized then that this might just be my chance. I already knew I could trust him absolutely.

" Are you really serious about this?" I asked, my voice portraying the confliction of my thoughts at the moment. Edward must have noticed, and nodded fervently. I stared at him apprehensively for a moment, and he nudged my knee with his fist.

" Come on, Bella. A little adventure never hurt anyone. You know you want to."

I bit my lip, staring down at my legs folded underneath me. My eyes trailed into the kitchen, where Charlie's note still lay on the counter. I looked back to Edward, sighing in defeat.

" When do we leave?"

A/N: WHOA! WAHSINGTON D.C.! How are they ever going to do that? You'll just have to keeping reading to find out: ) I have a lot of stuff going on this weekend, but if I get lots of reviews I might just find the time to write the next chapter. Once they're on the road, the REAL fun begins. For those of you with lingering questions, I promise, all will be revealed in the coming chapters. But again, I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write this weekend. So keep the reviews coming!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Stephanie is queen of the universe. You all know it's true.

Chapter 7

I suck at being reckless

Chapter song: Leaving, by The Starting Line

" Remind me again why I agreed to this." I whined as we walked down the street towards the hospital parking lot to pick up my forgotten truck. It was five in the morning, and the streets were deserted. But Edward wanted it this way, insisting that no one should see us at the hospital in case they recognized him.

" Because you've been dying for an excuse to get out of here for a while now," He smirked, stepping ahead of me as we crossed the street and waltzed onto the parking lot. " Lucky you have me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, but let my lips slip into a smile. He had me there.

" Yeah, yeah. Just be happy I ever considered this in the first place." I mumbled, but he stopped walking abruptly and turned to face me. I slammed right into him, but when I looked up, his eyes were smoldering.

" I've never been happier in my entire life." He said fiercely, pulling me to his chest and dropping his face to mine. I took the hint, and stood on my tip toes to press my lips to his, melting instantly on contact. It reminded me of the passionate kiss we'd shared in the entryway, and I pulled away after a moment, afraid of loosing control again. Pressed against the wall in the entryway was one thing, but the parking lot of the hospital was a whole other story.

Edward sighed, pressing his forehead to mine with a goofy grin on his face. I could only guess the expression adorning my own features, and after a luxurious moment, I chuckled.

" Come on, Cullen. We'd better get going before that old custodian comes out with a mop and a pistol."

Edward chuckled, grabbing my hand and resuming to pull me towards the truck.

The rest of the morning was spent packing. I stood in the middle of my room, my eyes tracing over every bit of space, wondering when would be the next time that I'd see it. For some odd reason, I didn't feel like I'd miss it that much.

Edward was right. I had been dying for a reason to leave for a long time. Before, there'd always been something that kept me tied to this place. School, work, Charlie, Alice, Rose, and so on.

But now, I had no reason for any of it. The only reason for anything had suddenly become Edward, and I knew now that I would follow him wherever he went. The rest could wait. I refused to think of a life without him.

I grabbed my engorged duffel bag, walking towards the door. As I grabbed the knob, I threw one last look over my shoulder at the room I was leaving behind. It already looked forgotten. I sighed, turning the knob and heading down the stairs.

Edward was in the living room, flipping aimlessly through one of my old baby albums. He looked up and smiled when I came to the last step, but continued to flip the pages. I blushed, walking quickly to his side to snatch the book away. He was quicker though, pulling it just above my reach.

" Give me that." I mumbled seriously, but he just laughed as he flipped the next page, holding the album high above his head.

" Awe," He crooned, tilting the page so we could see it, " Look how cute you were!"

My cheeks blazed as I looked up to see a picture of me at three years old, standing in the kitchen clothed in nothing but a red boa and those plastic princess shoes Charlie used to buy me all the time. I jumped up, managing to snatch the album from Edward and closed it swiftly.

" Alright, I think that's enough for today." I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. Edward laughed good heartedly, but made no move for the album. I walked across the room to place the incriminating evidence of my prominently naked childhood back on the shelf.

" So," He said after he was done laughing, " You ready?"

" Yeah, almost. I just have to make a few calls before we go." I mumbled, walking into the kitchen and picking up the phone.

First I called the Hardware store, giving them a lame story about a family reunion in Phoenix. Like that would constitute my absence for the next two weeks. Regardless, Mrs. Newton wished me a happy vacation.

Then there was the matter of school. I decided to call on the assistance of Edward for this one.

" You want me to pretend to be your dad?" He asked incredulously as I dialed the school's number, handing him the phone.

" Yeah," I nodded, " Just say I'm sick or something. They'll buy that."

He gave me a hesitant look, but I heard the distinct sound of the secretary answering on the other end, and Edward cleared his throat before speaking in a deep voice that bared surprising resemblance to my father.

" Hello, yes, this is Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan's father. Yes, uh…wonderful ma'am, thank you." He gave me a confused look, and I slapped my forehead. I'd completely forgotten that Mrs. Cope, the secretary, knew Charlie, along with the rest of Forks. I was such an idiot.

" Yes, well I was just calling to inform you that Bella was sick yesterday and today, and it's looking like she'll remain so for a while."

He paused, listening intently to Mrs. Cope on the other end. After a moment, he spoke again.

" Yes, well, it appears to be some kind of virus. I figured it was best to wait and see if the condition improves before taking her to the doctor."

Another pause, before he said his final thanks and hung up the phone. I smiled in both appreciation and apology.

" Sorry, I totally forgot they know each other."

Edward gave me a stern look, but sighed in forgiveness. " Alright, my sick little girl, lets get going."

Because Edward had left his stuff in the woods, I'd packed him a bag of Charlie's clothes, giving him one of our extra toothbrushes and some shaving crème. He grabbed his significantly smaller bag, pulling my large duffle over his shoulder and nodding towards the door. I rushed to pull it open.

" You go put those in the truck, I just have one more last minute this to do."

He nodded, walking out the door. I closed it slightly and stepped into the middle of the living room. As with my room, I let my eyes trace over the house I'd spent half my life in. I looked over the faded beige carpet to the maroon duvet covered couches and chairs, skimming the titles of the books that sat on the shelves around the T.V.

Again, I felt no intense surge of the sadness I'd expected. My heart sank a bit to realize it truly was just a house and that the only memories the worn cushions held were my most recent ones.

" Bella? Everything's all packed, are you ready…?"

I turned around to see Edward peeking from around the door. He gave me an apologetic look, and I smiled to reassure him.

"Yeah," I said, stepping towards him and grabbing my jacket from the rack, "I'm ready."

He pulled me into his arms, giving me a light kiss on my forehead. The simple touch sent a shock running up my spine, further verifying that I couldn't live without him. He stepped away with a grin and turned back down the walkway. I threw a final glance at the empty house I felt nothing for, and smiled.

" I'm ready." I repeated to myself, closing the door.

" Where the hell are we?!" I cried, pulling over on the side of the deserted highway. I spread the map across the wheel, frantically tracing my fingers over all the red lines that held no distinction from one another. I flipped the map on its side, looking over it to examine the bare road. We'd been driving for the last six hours, and I had absolutely no clue where we were.

Edward sat lazily next to me, shuffling through the songs on my iPod, chuckling softly to himself. My eyes narrowed as I shot daggers at him.

" This is _so_ not funny. It's only been the first day, and were already lost."

He turned to give me a patronizing look. " Relax, Bella. Were just off of I-5. Take a right at the next intersection and merge." He replied casually, focusing his attention back to the iPod. My jaw dropped.

" How'd you know that?" I asked, amazed and incredulous. He looked up in surprised, and shrugged.

" I hitchhiked around here on my way to Forks." He said like it was a no-brainer. But I had a hard time wrapping my brain around this sudden knowledge.

" I thought you said you were skirting the Canadian border before you came to forks."

He nodded. " I was. I headed north from here before dropping back down."

I thought about that for a moment, and sighed. " Alright. I still don't see how you remember all of this, but whatever. I guess I'm grateful." I muttered as I turned the car back on and head off down the road again. I was so preoccupied by my mottled thoughts that I slammed on the brakes after I realized I'd just passed the intersection.

" Damn it!"

I looked behind me quickly, and groaned, turning back and pressing my head to the wheel. The horn blared loudly, and I let it drown out my curses. I looked to the side, my forehead still pressing the horn. Edward was smiling at me, his hands over his ears.

" Maybe I should drive?" He yelled over the blare of the horn.

Washington D.C., here we come!

We drove the rest of the day in relative silence as we reached the state border before stopping for dinner in Newport. Edward pulled into the take out-line at the In-n-Out. **(A/N: I'm not sure whether they have in-n-out in Newport, but they're everywhere here in California. Their spread is the best.)**

He turned, probably to ask me what I wanted, but stopped short when he noticed the ludicrous tears running down my cheeks. I kept my eyes purposefully away from him, trying to destroy the evidence quickly with the back of my hand.

" Bella?" He said, his voice panicked, " What's wrong?"

I sniffed loudly, sinking further in my seat, my elbow on the door with my fist to my forehead as I glared out the window.

" I suck at this. I'm the worst runaway in history." I moped, wiping my eyes again. I doubt the world had ever seen someone more incapable of being irresponsible.

" Bella," He soothed, cupping my chin in his hand and turning my head so that I was looking at him, " Please don't say that about yourself. You definitely don't suck."

" Psh, yes I do. I can't read directions, and I'm too chicken to just drive wherever the road takes me. I'm the most awful-"

His finger pressed to my lips, silencing me.

" Bella, stop. I don't want to here you talking about yourself like that. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and we both know this is pushing way out of your comfort zone. To tell you the truth, I expected you to be a lot more panicked than this. You've stayed surprisingly calm so far. You never cease to surprise me."

I rolled my eyes at his touching sentiment, unable to take to his compliment. I'd never been one for flattery, and it seemed worse coming from him. Just then, someone honked behind us, shouting for us to move forward, and I sighed in frustration.

" Were next in line, Edward."

He let his hand drop, turning back to the wheel and pulling up to the window. A blonde girl tilted her head out, her eyes racking up and down Edward, and a smile turned up the corner of her lips. I suddenly felt something like venom burn the tip of my tongue, and glowered at the blonde as she position herself father out the window, exposing a bit more of her full chest.

" What can I get for you?" She purred, giving Edward her most winning smile. I rolled my eyes.

" Um, I'll have an Animal style with no tomatoes and extra sauce. Bella?" He asked, turning back to me, completely oblivious to the busting blonde in front of us. I smiled slightly, rubbing my cheeks one more time and clearing my throat.

" I'll have a cheeseburger, extra cheese." I whispered, directing my order to the blonde girl at the window. She gave me a quick, discrediting glance before focusing her greedy eyes back on Edward.

" Anything to drink?" She asked, turning slightly to punch up the order. Edward shrugged, slightly.

" Um, yeah…" He turned back to me, his eyes questioning.

" I'll have a coke?" I made the answer sound like a question. He nodded, turning back to the girl.

" Two cokes." He smiled, and I saw here eyes glaze over slightly. A silly grin pulled up her face before the lustful gleam sparked back to life in her blue eyes. I snorted in disgust. She shot me a death glare, before turning back to him with her seductive smirk.

" Coming right up."

Edward nodded thanks and pull away without a single glance back. I turned to see the blondes face fall, and felt a bit of pity for her. It wasn't her fault Edward was so mesmerizing.

" That wasn't very fair." I commented as Edward reached out the window to grab our food from the short boy behind the window. He turned and gave me a curious look as we pulled out of the drive through and onto the street.

" What?" He asked, truly confused. I gave him a disbelieving look, and laughed.

" Never mind. It was nothing." I waved him off, pulling my burger from one of the bags and taking a sip of my coke. Edward stared at me for a bit longer, but finally had to look forward again when the light turned green. I watched as he navigated my rustic truck smoothly, his eyes searching for a hotel. He held his food in one hand, the other resting lightly on the bottom of the wheel.

" So exactly when did you learn how to drive?" I asked, taking another sip of my coke again. Edward turned to give a quick glance, swallowing his bite before turning his eyes forward again.

" South Dakota on the grain fields. Benny had me drive the platform header." **(A/N: fancy term for tractor.)**

" Oh." I said. He nodded, smirking.

" Yeah, it's a lot easy to turn this thing than it was turning the platform." As if to make a point, he made a fluid left down a long strip lined with hotels. I'd always found it funny that all the hotels in a town seemed to reside on the same street.

" So," He said, gesturing around as we drove slowly down the deserted street. It was the off-season, and the whole town seemed empty. " Take your pick."

I examined the flashing signs, each vacancy sign burning bright. I decided on the cleaner looking Holiday inn.

We pulled into the empty hotel parking lot. Edward got out quickly and came around to open my door for me, offering me his arm in an unexpectedly gentleman gesture.

" Shall we?" He asked with mock cordiality. I straightened up, my nose pointing up and my lips turned up at the corners.

" We shall."

He chuckled, but didn't move. Instead, he pulled me swiftly into his arms, reaching his hand up to tilt my face to his with his index finger.

" What did I ever do to deserve this?" He asked, but pressed his lips to mine before I could answer. The kiss quickly turned from playful to passionate quickly, and after a moment, I was left gasping for air. His tongue ran lightly across my bottom lip, and I parted my lips eagerly.

A small part of my brain, the part that still retained some of my former clarity and sanity, was shocked my actions. Here I was, 9 hours away from home, with a boy I'd met less than three days ago, making out in a hotel parking lot. What had happened to me?

At the moment, I really didn't care to answer that question as Edward other hand trailed down my side to grab my hip and press me firmly to him. My stomach tightened at the pressure between us, and I pulled away quickly, afraid of the sudden intensity.

" Come on, w-we'd better get our room." I stuttered, panting. Edward nodded, his sweet breath fanning on my face as he tried to calm himself.

" Oh, Bella. What in the world am I going to do with you?" He asked, chuckling. I recalled the time when I'd asked him the same exact question, and smiled.

" Get me into a room before I freeze to death." I said, watching the mist of our hot breath mix together in the cold night air. He chuckled and relinquished his hold on me, but kept a firm grip on my hand as we walked up to the hotel check in.

The entrance was warm and bright, and a short, middle-aged woman stood behind the check in counter. She smiled knowingly when we entered, and my cheeks warmed. I wondered how long she'd been watching.

" Good evening, kids. How may I help you?"

" We'd like a room for the night, please." Edward replied smoothly, completely unfazed. I nodded, smiling nervously as the woman's kind eyes landed on my face. She returned the gesture in reassurance.

" Usually I have to see some identification, but I'm guessing you don't have any of that, do you?" She chuckled, turning to type something up on her computer. I looked down, my cheeks bright red.

" Alright. I'm guessing that'll be one room," She said, giving us a meaningful side glance. Edward nodded.

" One or two beds?" Her tone told me she already knew the answer as she began to reach for one of the keys. I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward beat me to the punch.

" One."

I snapped my head to look at him, completely surprised. He just smiled devilishly and continued to stare at the receptionist as she nodded with a smug smile, grabbing the key her hand had been hovering over.

" Here you are then," She smiled, handing him the key in exchange for my debit card that Edward had pulled from his pocket. She ran if swiftly through the system, handing it back to him with a smile.

" Alright, you're good to go. Have a good night, you two." She said, her tone heavy with implications. I nodded thanks, resisting the urge to groan and turned quickly toward the door. Edward chuckled softly, following me out the door. Once we were out of view, I pulled him behind a corner and shoved him against the wall.

" What the hell was that?" I demanded, my anger flaring at the sight of that stupid grin on his face. But it instantly faded when he grabbed my hips, spinning me around so that it was _me_ who was pressed forcefully up against the wall. I gasped slightly, all the words slipping from my lips.

" You didn't honestly think I'd possibly be able to be in the same room with you and _not_ have you wrapped in my arms, did you?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer as he dipped his head and began to skim his nose softly against my collarbone. I struggled to breath, and he chuckled.

" Did you?" he repeated, kissing up my neck and setting my skin on fire. I stammered, finally managing a weak. " Yes."

He pulled away, his brow set but his smile still in place.

" Silly Bella. I don't think I can ever keep my hands off of you." But as he said the words, his hand dropped from my sides, and he stepped away, throwing me a quick glance over his shoulder.

" Come on, little girl," He called, heading toward the truck and grabbing our bags from the bed. He stepped back up on the sidewalk and began ambling towards the stairs. " It's way past your bed time."

He chuckled and disappeared up the staircase, leaving me still struggling for breath as I leaned against the wall.

" God, help me." I whispered into the darkness and slowly made my way after him. My knees wobbled, and my heart still beat at an unhealthy speed as I made my way up the stairs to our room…and our bed.

It was going to be a long night.

A/N: All my fine readers! I busted my booty to get this chapter written for you all, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much to all the people who keep reading and reviewing. You have no idea how excited I get when I see a new review. It makes me want to jump up and down and write five thousand more chapters. Alas, I only have so much time, but I'll admit I've dedicated a healthy amount of it to this story. So keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Stephanie is a fricking GODDESS

Chapter 8

Only_ you_ would get me to do that

Chapter Song: Don't You (Forget About Me),by Simple Minds ( I recommend listening to it during the chapter…you'll see why)

I walked up to the third floor, and with every step I took, my stomach tightened. By the time I reached the end of the walkway, I was about ready to explode. All the doors were closed except for the last one, which was cracked open the slightest bit. I watched as the curtains drew back, and Edward caught me looking from behind the window. He smiled before disappearing shortly to emerge from behind the door.

" I was wondering what was taking you so long." He said, grabbing one of my shaking hands and pulling me gently behind him into the warmth of the hotel room.

It was clean and quaint, with soft, off-white walls and pastel furnishings. I took a few steps further into the room, assessing it.

" Nice enough," I commented to myself, pulling my hand from Edwards to wander into the bathroom. " Decent bathroom."

" Yep, it's probably one of the finer accommodations around here. Your taste is impeccable, Miss Swan." Edward said, spreading his lean body across the bed, his arms folded behind his head.

I snorted, walking from the bathroom to sit at the edge of the bed, running my fingers through my hair nervously. But Edward was having none of that, and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down with him. I let out cry of surprise as I slammed down on the bed next to him. His casual grin turned down and he gave me worried look.

" Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-"

I pressed two fingers to his lips, shaking my head with a nervous smile.

" No. I'm fine."

I let my hand drop, but he kept his lips pursed and continued to look at me with concern. After a moment he sighed.

" Bella, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable back there. I just... can't think clearly when I'm with you. I've always been a rational person, but when you ruffle your hair with your fingers, it's like your sent…_calls _to me," broke off suddenly, staring down at my lips. I bit my bottom lip nervously, and his eyes darkened. " And when you bite your lip like that…" His eyes pulled back up to meet mine, " Damn it Bella, must you tease me this way?"

I quickly stopped biting my lip, looking down at my hands as they wrung together between us. " I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

I didn't have time to finish as Edward's lips pressed suddenly to mine with a sort of urgency. I gasped against his mouth, and my hand flew up instinctively to his face, holding him tightly. I pressed my body closer to his, and his arms tightened around my waist. I groaned as his fingertips pressed hard into my sides, and he shivered slightly, using his lips to part mine as his tongue slipped fluidly inside my mouth.

His tongue moved slower than before, but with more power, and I couldn't help but thank the lord for blessing Edward with such a wonderful tongue. It twisted around mine, pushing it back and forth and leaving me no hope of deny it. I was helpless in his hands.

At one point, his hands, which had been running their fingers up and down my spine, pressed themselves flat against my lower back, pushing me against him. On an impulse, I hitched my leg around his hip, pressing myself harder to him. His reaction led me to believe he liked this.

With one swift movement, he had me on my back; his long body pressing down on mine with the slightest pressure that left me wanting to grab him and pull him closer. His hands held my wrists to my sides as he supported himself on his elbows. I groaned loudly as his lips pushed down on mine with that slight aggression which frightened me in the way it affected me. I gasped, pulling my lips away.

" Too fast, too fast!" I cried breathlessly, burying my face into the pillow. Edward pulled away instantly, scooting to the extreme edge of the bed. I peaked up from the pillow to see him staring wide-eyed at the floor, his hand over his mouth. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

" I'm sorry," I whispered after a moment of silence. His head snapped up, and he dropped his hand from his face. His expression turned to one of pain.

" Don't Bella, please, don't say that. I should be the one apologizing. I don't know what's come over me. I feel like a monster."

" Edward, it's not your fault. I just got a little scared-" He cut me off.

" Exactly. I should have never pushed you like that-"

It was my turn to interrupt. " You didn't push me. If I recall correctly, it was _me_ who wrapped her leg around your hip."

He didn't say anything at first, and I noticed the way his brilliant green eyes darkened again. He shook his head suddenly, and looked away.

" Regardless, I should have more control. Then we wouldn't end up in this situation."

I rolled my eyes, snorting. Edward's eyes snapped back to mine, and he frowned in curiosity. I smiled.

" Believe me, Cullen, you're not the only one who gets carried away."

His eyes widen the slightest bit, but after a moment a grin spread across his face. I laughed, swatting his with one of the pillows. He chuckled, deflecting the blow with his hands. He broke off after a moment, his expression suddenly serious.

" So what do we do now? It appears that neither of us have the best control when it comes to the other and we've still got a good 1, 500 miles ahead of us."

I let my laughter fade into a sigh. " I'm not sure. I told you, I've never felt this way before, and, to tell you the truth, it frightens me how much…" I broke off, not sure how to get the words out of my mouth. Edward's face furrowed in curiosity, and he leaned toward me.

" How much what?" He pressed, letting his hand rest lightly on my knee. My heart increased at the touch, and I placed my own hand on top of his, holding it there. I stared at our hands, unable to look at his face.

" How much I care for you."

He didn't say anything at first, and my heart sank. I knew it was to good to be true. What could someone as wonderful and amazing and intriguing as him ever want with someone like me? Despite whatever attraction he claimed to have for me, I knew he could never love me the way I desperately loved him.

" Bella, look at me."

My head snapped up, and I found him staring at me with the most breathtaking smile on his face. I inhaled sharply as his blazing emerald eyes pierced mine, warming me through completely.

" I've been a lot of places and seen a lot of things in my life. I've traveled across the United States with nothing but a few bucks and the clothes on my back. I've faced a lot of obstacles, and I've come across a lot of frightening things. But never anything like this. The way I feel for you is as frightening as it is wonderful. I never felt so strongly for anything of anyone in my entire life. It scares the hell out of me."

Edward continued to grin at me, and I could feel my own smile spread across my face. My chest felt like it would explode, and I couldn't help but laugh with joy. Edward's smiled broadened, and he chuckled as well. I decided to change the subject before I admitted anything else.

" Never in my life did I ever expect that I'd end up here." I said, motioning around us. Edward eyes scanned over the space, and he chuckled again.

" I'm sure. So how does it feel? Being a runaway?" He teased. I smiled, pressing my finger to my chin in mock contemplation.

" Strangely invigorating."

He nodded, his face approving. " Well, I'll just have to make sure it stays that way, won't I?"

I smirked, and nodded. " You better. I'm putting my faith in your hands, Cullen. Don't you disappoint me." I warned, sharing my finger at him. He laughed.

" No pressure or anything." He chuckled, pulling up from the bed and stretching his long arms above his head. His shirt pulled up slightly, exposing a sliver of his lovely, defined torso. I gulped and adverted my eyes, reminding myself about control.

" I'm going to take a shower," He groaned through his stretched, letting his arms drop with a sigh, " I'll be out in a bit."

" Okay," I said, distracting myself with the remote. I flipped on the T.V., keeping my eyes to the screen until Edward was safely behind the bathroom door. I exhaled loudly, relaxing back on the bed and presumed to skim through the channels.

I heard the muffled sound of the shower starting, and tried to keep my thoughts from wandering into dangerous territory, focusing harder on the stations. I decided on Comedy Central, but lost interest in the comedian quickly and let my eyes drift closed.

A few minutes later I heard the water switch off. My eyes snapped open as the bathroom door clicked open, and Edward, his hair damp, came walking out. He was wearing a pair of Charlie's old sweats and a white t-shirt, but he still managed to be the most appealing creature I'd ever seen. He smiled at me when he caught me staring.

" Anything good on?" He asked lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed. I snapped my head back to the T.V., which was currently on a commercial for Progresso Soup. I shrugged, lifting the remote and changing the channel. The ending credits began to roll for whatever movie had just been on. And then I heard the music.

" Awe, bummer! I love the Breakfast Club!" I cried without thought. My cheeks reddened instantly, and I looked down in embarrassment. But Edward just laughed, and nodded.

" Me too. I love this song." He said, grabbing on to my hands and pulling me up with him so that we were both standing. I gave him a curious look, but he just pulled me into his arms and presumed to sing the lyrics of Simple Minds' " Don't You Forget About Me."

" _Won't you, come see about me. I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby." _He crooned, pulling away from me and swinging my arms back and forth. I blushed, pulling away.

" Come on Bella, sing with me!" He cried, continuing with the next lyrics. I shook my head, trying not to laugh as he danced around me, singing along.

" _Love's strange, so real in the dark. Think of the tender things that we were working on._ "

He stepped back in front of me, attempting to pull out my arms that were folded tightly in front of my chest.

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down_

He stopped in front of me, grabbing my wrists and pulling harder.

" _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_!" He belted, and I couldn't help but laugh.

" Come on Bella! Live a little!" He cried, laughing as he began dancing around the room again. I watched him, with a smile, and let my arms drop. He turned around in the corner, singing to me.

" _Don't you, try and pretend. It's my feeling we'll win in the end."_ He said, reaching out for me. I sighed in defeated, and extended my hand to him, singing the next line.

" _I won't harm you, or touch your defenses. Vanity and insecurity_."

" _Don't you forget about me_." We sang together. Edward laughed, jumping past meand onto the bed. He wiggled his finger at me, coaxing me to follow. I laughed, jumping on the bed as well as we continued to serenade each other. He hopped down, parading around me as I danced on top of the mattress.

" _As you walk on by_," I sang, bending toward him, " _Will you call my name_?"

He reached his arms out for me, grabbing my waist and lifting me into the air. I laughed hysterically as he spun me down to the ground.

" _I said la, la, la, la, la, la."_ We sang together, hoping across the bed and spinning around the floor.

" _La, la, la, la, la, la,"_ I sang out, shaking my finger at him. He laughed and pulled me into his arms as we crashed down on the bed. The song ended and the last credits rolled across the screen, fading into a commercial. But neither of us paid any attention as we struggled to catch our breath. Edward kept a tight hold around me, burying his face into my hair as his loud laughter subsided to soft chuckles. After a moment, he sighed sleepily into my hair.

" That was fun," I said, suddenly exhausted. Edward nodded drowsily, and after a moment the even sound of his breathing told me he'd fallen asleep. Tilting my head, I verified that he had. I smiled involuntarily.

His face was so peaceful; his lips parted slightly and his long lashes brushing against his cheeks. I reached my hand up and gently stroked his cheek. He let out a soft sigh, and I chuckled.

I wiggled out of his arms, careful not to disturb him, and pulled the covers around him before presuming to take my own shower. Once I was clean and dressed in my oversized long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, I crawled back under the covers, resting my head on Edwards shoulder. His arms wrapped around me again, and he sighed, tucking his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him to me.

" Mm," He murmured, pressing himself closer to me. I chuckled, running my fingers through his shiny bronze hair. He mumbled again, burying his face into my neck.

" I love you, Bella," He sighed sleepily, going completely lax around me. I froze for a moment, stunned. I knew he was just sleep-talking, but I felt my eyes blurring none the less. After a moment of silence, I crushed him lightly to my chest, pressing my cheek to the top of his head.

" I love you too, Edward." I whispered as the tears ran down my cheeks.

A/N: I love them! And I especially enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm not quite sure where the idea came from, but only Edward could get Bella to throw away her inhibitions like that! Alright, you know the drill. Send me a review and let me know if I'm still meeting your expectations! Also, if anyone has any particular suggestions for parts of the story ( ex: somewhere they go on the way to D.C.) let me know! I love to here what you guys have to say, so review por favor. You keep commenting, I'll keep writing!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Stephanie is amazing

A/N: Stephanie is amazing.

Chapter 9

_Shit!_ Times two.

Chapter song: Blue and Yellow, by The Used (I adore this song and if you don't know it, listen!)

The sweet smell of baked goods wafted through the air, pulling me from the lovely dream I was having. It included Edward, me, and a very large, very comfy bed. I groaned slightly, relinquishing my wonderful dream and opening my eyes. I snapped up in surprise as I found myself staring back into the beautiful green eyes I'd just been dreaming about. Edward smiled, his hair sticky up at odd angles atop his head, a plate of pastries in his hand.

" Morning, sunshine." He said, leaning across my body to place the plate on the nightstand. I rubbed my bleary eyes, leaning back against the headboard.

" Hey," I said groggily. Edward chuckled, sitting next to me with his hand in his lap.

" I brought you breakfast." He motioned to the hot plate of pastries, and I smiled, suddenly consumed with a rabid hunger. I quickly pulled the plate from the nightstand, eyeing the strawberry cream cheese croissant.

" Thanks." I mumbled as I tore of a chunk, popping it into my mouth. The buttery doe melted instantly in my mouth, and I smiled again.

" Anytime." He said simply, leaning back against the headboard.

He said nothing as I finished the croissant and moved on to the muffin, just watching me as I ate. It was slightly embarrassing, seeing as how I was shoveling the food down my mouth. I licked my fingers clean after I was finished, leaning back with a satisfied sigh and a pat of my stomach.

" That was _so_ good. Thank you again." I smiled, turning to him. His lips turned up and he chuckled.

" Bella," He started, titling his head towards me a bit. I gave him a curious look.

" What?" I asked, confused as he rubbed the tip of his finger over his nose. He chuckled again, and I cocked my head, not comprehending.

" You've got strawberry sauce on your nose." He laughed, tapping the tip of his own nose with his finger again. My cheeks redden and I dropped my chin as I reached my hand up to wipe it off. But he caught my wrist suddenly, and I look up to find him shaking his head.

" Not so fast." He said with a devilish grin. My breath caught in my throat as his lips pressed to the tip of my nose, sucking off the offensive strawberry sauce. I blushed, looking down as he pulled away with a crooked grin. He chuckled at my discomfort, and my cheeks darkened further.

" You are so beautiful when you blush. Did you know that?" He asked, tilting my chin up and forcing me to look him in the eye. I laughed doubtfully, and he frowned.

" I'd hardly call tomato face beautiful."

He rolled his eyes, but a strange expression crossed his face, and his hand slid behind my neck suddenly.

" Would you like me to tell you just how beautiful I think you are? Or, perhaps, you'd care for me to show you?"

I swallowed thickly, my breathing shallower. I knew I should be concerned about our control problems, but I couldn't help but take Edward up on his challenged.

" Show me." I whispered, my voice unsteady.

His lips came down on mine softly, applying the slightest pressure. This kiss was safer than our other ones, but it still left me breathless as he pulled way, clasping his hands together tightly and tucking them into his lap. I looked down at them and gave him a curious look.

" I've decided to practice strict control from now on," He said matter-of-factly, but paused for a moment before giving me a guilty look, " It's proving to be harder than I thought. Especially when I woke up this morning to find you lying on top of me."

My eyes widen, and my hand shot up to my mouth, muffling my gasp. If I recalled correctly, much of my dream took place in the exact same position, and I silently prayed they weren't connected in anyway. If I'd reenacted anything from my fantasies during my sleep…

" I'm so sorry. I kind of move around a lot when I'm sleeping, and I…um… well I…uh…I'm _really_ sorry about that." I repeated lamely, exaggerating the 'really' part.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head and patting my hand. " Don't apologize in the least. You have no idea how much I enjoyed it. Too much, in fact, thus making my new game plan harder to follow by," He paused for a moment, a broad grin pulling across his face, " But I pride myself in my determination to succeed. I'm confident I can accomplish my goal."

I hesitated for a moment before peering up through my lashes at his cocky grin.

" Maybe I don't want you to accomplish your goal."

His smile faltered, and his eyes darkened in the way that sent my pulse racing. When he spoke, his voice was thicker.

" Bella, you're not helping the situation."

I blushed furiously, and he groaned softly. Inside, I couldn't help but feel a bit of triumph myself. Lame as it was, I wanted desperately to appeal to Edward in the way he did to me. After a moment of silence, I spoke.

" So what time do we have to be out of here?" I asked, pulling myself off of the bed and stretching my stiff arms above my head with a groan. Edward watched me, the lingering fire still burning in his eyes. It took him a moment before he responded.

" 11:00."

I turned slowly to the clock, still stretching, and gasped. Edward jumped slightly.

" Crap! It's 10:52!" I cried, suddenly fully awake. I snapped my head frantically around the room. Most of our stuff was already packed, but a few clothes lay here and there, and all our bathroom stuff was spread across the bathroom countertop.

" Damn," He cursed under his breath, jumping off the bed to stand next to me. I turned to him, frantic.

" What do we do? We have ten minutes to get all our stuff out of here and check out, and I _really _don't want to pay for another night."

His brow pulled tightly over his eyes as he contemplated the current situation.

" Alight, it's okay, we can do this. I'll go get all the stuff in the bathroom. You pick up any clothes and shove them into a bag."

I nodded, and he turned swiftly, gliding into the bathroom. I looked around me at the rumpled shirts and pants on the floor, and groaned.

I scrambled around the room, grabbing all the clothes I could and shoving them into the closest bag. I didn't take a single breath until everything was packed, and reluctantly turned to the clock. 10:56.

" Everything packed?" Edward said, rushing out of the bathroom with the bag of toiletries in his hand. I nodded quickly, handing him his bag and opening the door in the same motion.

He didn't stop walking as he glided out of the door and out onto the walkway. I threw a quick last look at the room, taking a mental picture of it to treasure in my memory of the unexpectedly wonderful night it had given me before closing the door loudly.

We tripped down the stairs, nearly falling and breaking our necks, and ran across the parking lot to the check in. We found a younger woman sitting behind the counter, jumping slightly as we busted into the room and threw ourselves against the counter. I smiled with relief as my eyes found the clock on the wall. 10:59.

" Can I help you two?" She asked hesitantly as we attempted to catch our breath. Edward recovered first.

" Yes…we were just…checking out of room 153." He panted, placing the plastic key card on top of the counter, sliding to toward her. The woman chuckled, taking it and hanging it on the hook.

" Right on time." She laughed, turning to the computer and clicking a few keys. She pressed the last one with a little more vigor, turning back to us.

" All set!" She chirped, flashing us a smile. We both returned it, bidding her breathless 'thank you's'.

" Have a nice day, you two." She called behind us, and I turned to see a meaningful look on her face. Geeze, what was it with these women and the innuendoes?! I gave her a hesitant smile and quickened my pace.

" Did you hear her? Could she be any more obvious?" I asked once we were outside, incredulous as we stumbled to my truck, slinging our bags over our shoulder and into the truck bed. Edward chuckled, turning to look at me.

" You got to admit, we do look a little suspicious. Your hairs a mess right now," He smirked and reached up to tuck a stray piece behind my ear, " Not that I mind it, though."

I rolled my eyes, slapping his hand away with a smile. I didn't want to be teased about my apparent sex hair.

" Let's get out of here before they catch on to us."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me, leading me around the car and opening the passenger door for me.

" Your wish, my command."

I ignored the stirring in my gut triggered by his words and climbed into the truck.

" So…." I trailed off, pulling the straw from my thick milkshake and licking it. Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye, and smirked. I was taunting him; he couldn't eat his milkshake while he was driving.

" Chocolate covered strawberries or Frozen grapes?" I asked on one breath. We'd been driving for the past three hours in the rain, talking about nothing and playing stupid road games that were suddenly the best means of gathering information about each other. I'd learned a lot about Edward from our current game of ' This or That'.

So far, we agreed on nothing. Strange enough, we both liked it that way.

" Chocolate Covered Strawberries." He answered. I nodded, smiling. He snuck another glance at me from the corner of his eyes.

" You?" He asked, his tone hinting that he already knew the answer. I smirked, and nodded slightly in confirmation of his silent conclusion.

" Frozen grapes."

He sighed, chuckling softly and shaking his head. " I should have guessed. That's leaves us with yet another thing we _don't_ have in common."

I chuckled. The list was a various one.

First were our childhoods. Edward was born to a very aristocratic family who'd been big names in Chicago for generations since his great-great grandfather founded one of Chicago's first hospitals after the big fire in 1871.

Edward had spent most of his life attending prestigious boarding schools, expensive piano and art lessons, and elite dinner parties in his parent's renovated Victorian penthouse in the Loop. I lived in a two bedroom house and attended the local elementary school. Edward wore designer clothes by the age of 8. My most expensive pair of shoes were tennis shoes. Edward family was loaded. My parents barely made ends meat. And despite every opposing part of our lives, the more we got to know each other, the more I fell in love with him. Because the life that painted his past could barely touch the life he now led.

" You're a trip, Edward." I smiled, shaking my head and placing my fist to my lips as I stared out the bleary window. I felt him turn towards me, his eyes boring into my back.

" How so?" He asked, curious.

I smiled, turning my head and resting it on my fist as I stared at him. " Come on, Edward. The privileged Chicago aristocrat, a homeless runaway."

He chuckled, but it wasn't a happy sound.

" Yeah, I guess I just never really fit that role." He said, but it sounded like there was more to be said in his words.

" How do you mean?" I asked, turning full towards him with my legs pulled to my chest, my chin resting on my knees. He gave me side-glance, and sighed.

" I just never really…fit in with that crowd. I was always an odd child, and growing up, I could never relate to the other kids in my group. First of all, I liked dirt." He said raising his brows at me. I laughed, imagining a little Edward jumping into a mud puddle, splashing all the coiffed kids with sludge. He chuckled and continued.

" But it was more than that. It was the whole way of life. The transparent smiles, the useless gossip, the mindless chatter. Everything was so shallow; it was like lying face down in a puddle and being unable to lift yourself up. It got to a point when I simply turned off inside. I continued to go through the motions of my routine life, but I was never really there anymore. My parents, two of the only people who've ever understood me, worried themselves over my emotional absence. But I don't think they ever really knew how I was feeling," He broke off suddenly, his voice wavering the slightest bit, "It was like I was chasing my life; like everyone was moving too fast and I was struggling to keep up. I think, deep down, I knew there would be a point when I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. I just never imagined it would end up like this."

It was silent after that as I absorbed his confession. In that moment, the rain the only sound in the background, I felt like I finally understood the real Edward.

Despite his glamorous upbringing and all the amazing stories of his fearless travels across the country, Edward was just human like the rest of us, struggling to live in a world that wasn't designed for him. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes for the pain and separation he must have felt from the world he wandered aimlessly through all those years. I may not have been rich, and I may be extremely new to the whole runaway business, but if there was one thing I knew a lot about, it was loneliness.

" Edward, I-"

The car jolted forward suddenly with a loud bang. I grabbed onto the dashboard, slamming back against the seat as the car came to an abrupt stop.

I stared at Edward with wide eyes as he gripped the wheel tightly, his eyes staring out the windshield in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face with shaking hands. Edward just shook his head, turning the key repeatedly. The car ticked, but wouldn't start.

" Shit," He muttered under his breath, opening the door quickly and walking out into the rain to come around to the front of the car. I watched in confusion as he pulled the top open, examining the engine. It was silent for a moment.

" Bella?"

My stomach tightened at the apprehensive sound of his voice. I quickly unbuckled myself and pushed the door open, jumping out into the rain and coming around to the front of the car. Edward straitened up, an apologetic look on his face.

" What? What's wrong?" I said in panic, taking a step towards him. He chuckled nervously, adverting his eyes.

" Um, well," He stammered, pulling a cable from behind his back, the fried ends of wire sticking out of it'send, " We appear to be experiencing some car troubles."

My jaw dropped and I said as the rain continued pouring down on us on the deserted road.

A/N: Oh no, what will they do now? Hah, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! I know, I'm awful :) But I promise to get it out as soon as possible if you guys promise to send me lots of reviews for this one. I loved the ideas you guys sent in, and will definitely be using some of them (you know who you are). Keep 'um coming! So there you have it, Chapter 9. I know it's kind of a transition chapter, but it leads up to a more exciting Chapter 10, I promise. So send me a review and let me know what you think! Also, I'd like some suggestions for music you'd like to here in this story (ex: Chapter songs, other hotel dance party songs, ect,) Music is a great writing inspiration for me, and I loved to here what you all listen to!

Love you all dearly,

The Romantically Inept

P.S.- I just thought the greatest idea for another story today! But this one is my top priority right now. If any of you want to here about my (rather fantabulous) new idea, feel free to message me :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Stephenie is queen

A/N: Stephenie is queen.

Chapter 10

Moses at the campfire sing along

Chapter song: All songs mentioned in this chapter!

" Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked anxiously. I didn't respond but instead chose to continue staring at him as the rain fell around us on the side of the deserted road. I clutched the frame of the car for support as his words sunk in.

" How bad is it?" I croaked. In the back of my brain, I was thinking of all the ways I could fend for myself in the wild forests around us. The odds were working against me. To say I'm an indoor girl is an understatement.

Edward ducked under the hood again, pulling and examining cables and nozzles with a furrowed brow. After a moment, he sighed in resignation.

" Pretty bad. The wires that connect the spark plug to the gas pedal have snapped."

Whatever _that_ means.

" Can you fix it?" I pleaded, the panic finally setting in. I really didn't feel like dying by the side of the road, especially when I'd just begun the journey.

" If I had the right parts and tools. But I highly doubt there's anything in that truck bed of yours that could help. We'll need to take it in."

I groaned loudly, tossing my head back and letting the rain drowned me. Edward's plan would have been so much simpler if we weren't stranded on the side of a forgotten mountain road with no way of phoning a tow truck. We were doomed.

" What do we do now?" I implored the gray sky above me, squinting against the rain, which was subsiding to a light drizzle. I pulled my head back to look at Edward, who shrugged.

" I guess just wait until the rain stops and then hike to the nearest town."

" Which is where?" I questioned. He gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

" I'm not really sure."

I groaned again, but this time in defeat.

" Fine," I sighed, walking around to the passenger door, " Like this rain would ever stop."

Just as I said the words, the drizzle ceased suddenly. I paused my hand over the door handle as the last drop his my cheek. I looked around me in shock until my eyes landed on Edwards, whose face was speechless. After a moment, he breathed an incredulous laugh.

" What the hell just happened?" He smiled, closing the hood of the truck. I couldn't help but laugh in shock.

" I have no idea!" I cried, my face breaking out into a wide grin. It appeared that luck _was_ in fact on our side. I walked briskly around to the front of the car, glancing up at the sky in amazement. Edward laughed again, rubbing his hand across his wet face in disbelief.

" You're like freaking Moses." He whispered in awe, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved his arm.

" Moses parted the Red Sea. I don't think irony constitutes as a gift from god, Edward."

Edward chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

" Maybe not. But if there is a god, I can't thank him enough for the gift he's recently given me."

" And exactly what gift would that be?" I questioned, but I had an inclination as to what the answer was. Still, it wouldn't hurt to hear him say it.

" Oh I think we both know what gift I'm talking about," He chuckled, placing a finger beneath my chin to tip my head up. I smiled at the affection in his sparkling eyes.

" Isabella Marie Swan," He smiled, " There has never been a greater gift in my life than the day I met you."

I swallowed thickly, unable to speak as his eyes pierced me through. My heart felt like it would burst with the love I felt for him. What was he doing to me? It was like hot water in my chest, pressing on my ribcage in a painfully wonderful way. I was glade for the lingering raindrops on my eyes lashes as the moisture brimmed on my lids. Edward just continued to smile widely.

" Now," He said, stepping back but keeping a hold on my hands, " The rain has stopped thanks to your godly abilities. Shall we go?"

I chuckled and nodded, pulling one of my hands free to gesture in front of us.

" Lead the way, McCandless."

Edward chuckled and together we began to trudge down the gravely road.

" Edward, I think we're lost." I said in a frustrated voice. I wiped a hand across my damp forehead. We'd been walking for the past hour and a half through the endless maze of trees, and I'd begun to work up a sweat under my layers of clothes. Why in the world we'd chosen to walk off the path was beyond me. But Edward was the experienced traveler here, and when he said it was a short cut, I hadn't objected.

" No, not lost," He countered, pushing back a sagging branch to make his way through the piney foliage. " Were just taking a little detour."

I rolled my eyes, picking up my pace as I stumbled behind him through the roots and bushes. " Edward, admit defeat. We're lost."

He paused in front of me and turned around reluctantly with a frustrated set to his brow. I put my hands on my hips and gave him an expectant look. He studied my face for a moment before sighing in defeat.

" Fine," He groaned, taking a step towards me, " Maybe we are…."

His voice faded as his eyes fixed on something over my shoulder. His eyes narrowed in briefly before popping wide open as an enthusiastic smile spread across his face. I gave him a curious look.

" What?" I asked, frustrated that he wouldn't just be a man and admit he was wrong. But Edward just shook his head and pointed behind me.

" Look." He said excitedly. I frowned in confusion and turned to where he was pointing.

About thirty yards away, a small plume of smoke was funneling up from the tops of the trees. My jaw dropped and I turned back to Edward with an exuberant smile.

" C'mon!" He cried, grabbing my hand and yanking me forward as we rushed through the trees in the direction of the smoke. I stumbled over roots and twigs as we ran towards salvation.

" Edward!" I cried breathlessly as we came closer to the smoke, " Don't go so fast!"

He didn't reply, but dropped my hand suddenly, slowing down to creep through the trees. I stumbled after him, panting. After a minute, I found him pressed up against one of the trees, peering around it at the campsite. The sound of laughter filled the surrounding space, and through the branches I could make out the figures of people and tents surrounding a large fire.

I slumped up against one of the trees, watching Edward watch the people. He observed them without a sound, and I began to understand why I hadn't heard him up on the cliff side. After a moment, he turned his head to look at me, using his hand to motion me forward. I tip-toed to where he stood, looking through the branches and back to him.

" If anyone asks, we got lost on a trail." He whispered. I nodded as Edward grabbed my hand and lead us from behind the trees.

" Excuse me?" Edward asked once we were fully out of the brush, hovering on the edge of the campsite. The four heads present snapped in our direction, and I shrunk instinctively into his side. The woman closest to us stood up and smiled.

" Greetings travelers." She said in a drawled voice, extending her arms out as she approached us. As she got closer, I got a good look at her.

She was tall and lean, with light brown dreadlocks that were tied back with a rubber band. Her face had a young quality to it, tanned and dotted with brown freckles. Her canvas pants and hunter green fleece looked like they'd seen a rough day, and the tie-dyed bandana wrapped around her head was worn and faded.

" Look here man," She chuckled as she stopped in front of us, here eyes roaming over our wet and dirty clothes " Looks like we got our selves some lost baby hikers. Where'd you crazy kids come from?"

" From the trails up north," Edward said, pointing behind us, " And yes, we do seemed to have gotten ourselves lost. We saw your smoke and were wondering if you might offer us directions."

" Of course, my brother. But, please, come sit with us a bit. You guys look like hell." She smiled, her eyes landing on mine

I hesitated, looking up at Edward for the answer, but he just smiled at the woman, and nodded. My eyes widened.

" That would be great." Edward smiled. The woman returned the gesture and motioned us towards the campfire. I scuffled apprehensively over, keeping close to Edward side as we sat down on a log. The woman took her seat again, sighing loudly as she collapsed in the chair.

" So what would be the names of our little lost boys?" she asked, leaning toward us. My eyes flitted to the other three pairs surrounding the campfire, all keyed in on our faces. Edward spoke casually.

" My name is Edward, and this is Bella." He said, introducing us both. The woman smiled.

" Pleasure to meet you both. My name is Rachel," She said and glanced to the other people round the fire, " This here's Zach, Michelle, and Mark." She motioned to each face around us.

" How do you do?" Zach, a stout man with curly brown hair and a bold voice smiled, offering us his hand. I shook it, giving him my best smile.

" Pleasure." I whispered meekly. He let go of my hand to shake Edwards. My eyes fell on Michelle's olive ones, and she smile softly, waving from across the campfire.

" Lovely to meet you two." She said in a deep voice, pulling her flannel blanket tighter around her folded legs. Her black beanie pulled over all of her dark brown curls, and her nose ring sparkled in the light of the campfire. I waved back shyly and Edward gave her a nod and a smile.

My eyes finally met Marks black ones, which crinkled in a smile. His closely cut black hair was shaggy and black scruff covered his chin.

" Nice to meet you guys." He said, nodding to both of us.

" So," Rachel started, leaning back in her chair, " Now that were all acquainted, mind telling us what brings you two to these fine woods this evening?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward cut me off.

" Our car broke down and we went looking for the nearest town. Being a man, I refused to ask for directions, and eventually we got lost."

My lips parted and my eyes widened, and I looked to Edward in shock. He gave me a reassuring side-glance, but the shock on every ones face did nothing to sooth me. So much for our cover story.

" Bummer dude," Rachel said, shaking her head solemnly, " Car trouble bites. Me and Mark had that happen once. Travelin' cross country in our V.W. Damn thing broke down every ten blocks."

Everyone laughed, and Mark shook his head in embarrassment. " Yeah, I never was good at cars. Bikes on the other hand…"

" Oh yeah," Rachel interrupted, nodding fervently, " You should see this guy. Rides up mountains and across the state and shit. Road with a group to Seattle a couple months ago," She turned her head to him, smiling, " Your calves are epic babe."

Everyone chuckled and Edward leaned forward toward Mark.

" So you do touring? That's awesome, I've always wanted to do something like that."

Mark smiled, adjusting himself in his chair. " I've got some info about some upcoming rides in the tent if you want to take a look?"

Edward nodded exuberantly, and both men got up form their chairs and headed toward one of the tents. I watched in panic as Edward disappeared into one of the tents before hesitantly turning back to the others. Rachel smiled when she caught my eye.

" So, Bella. Why don't you tell us about yourself." She said, leaning towards me. I folded my hands together on my lap, twitting my thumbs nervously.

" Um, well…uh, there not really much to tell to be honest."

Rachel waved her hand dismissively. " Please, girl. You're on the road with a boy, there's plenty to tell. How'd you and Edward meet?"

I bit my lip, not sure what to say. Could I tell them the truth? That I'd only met Edward a few days ago, fallen madly in love with him, and decided to go out on a whim and travel with him to Washington D.C. to visit my two best friends?

I glanced to the tent, and back to Rachel's kind and honest eyes. Edward had already blown our cover, and I'd never been good at lying in the first place.

" Well, it's actually a rather long story, Rachel." I chuckled, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. Rachel laughed softly.

" The night is young, dear Bella. And there's nothing like stories by the campfire."

I smiled slightly and sighed in defeat. " Well, Edward and me met last week actually…"

" What about me?" Edward said, coming from behind me suddenly with a few pamphlets in his hands. Mark settled back into his chair, his face inquiring. I swallowed nervously as Edward came to sit next to me. Busted.

" Um…well I was actually just about to tell everybody here how we, um, how we met."

I looked apprehensively to the side, expecting to see that tense set of Edward's jaw signaling my blunderbuss mistake. But he just smiled, nodding.

" Yeah, it's quite a story, really. To tell you the truth, we only met a couple of days ago…"

I sighed in relief, leaning into Edward side as he began to recount the details of the past few days, the most unexpected and amazing days of my life.

Edward told them everything; the Cliffside, the night I took him home, the next morning and it's disastrous trip to the emergency room. Everyone's eyes widen at that part, and I nearly fell off the log. I had completely forgotten that it had only been a few days ago that I'd busted Edward out of the emergency room. I gripped his hand tightly as he recounted our escape, silently telling him that we would discuss the matter later. For all I knew, he was still sick.

" Wow. So you guys are, like, runaways." Zach said, his voice filled with awe. I couldn't help but giggle, and Edward smirked, wrapping his arm around me.

" This ones a newbie, but she's proving to have a natural gift for being reckless."

" Who would have known." I teased, and everyone laughed.

The rest of the night was spent exchanging stories around the fire, and as we shared, I discovered a lot about my company.

Rachel, 25, and Mark, 27, were together and had been traveling for the past month through the Olympic mountain range toward Montana. Zach, 26, and Michelle, also 25, were friends of theirs who had met up with them last week. All four had pitched camp the other night, but had been stuck in their tents all day when the rain hit.

" I love the forest around here man, but that rains a bitch sometimes." Zach said, shaking his head grudgingly. Michelle smirked and nodded.

" Damn," Michelle murmured, pulling up form her chair and stretching, " I'm hella hungry. Anybody up for food?"

A resounding yes filled the campsite, followed by a chorus of laughter.

" This is delicious, Michelle," I said through my bite of veggies and wild rice. I was leaning against Edward on our log, my bare feet resting on a rock by the fire. Rachel had graciously lent me one of her flannel shirts and a pair of grey sweats while my damp clothes dried by the fire. I was on my second helping of the awesome dinner Michelle had made everyone as we lounged by the crackling fire. The sun had set about an hour ago, and the first stars began to dot the black night sky.

" I'm glad you like it." Michelle smiled from the picnic table were she was washing plastic plates in a bucket of soapy water. Mark and Edward were having a serious discussion over the fad of fixed gears **( For those who don't know, a fixed dear is a type of bike)** while Zach began tuning an acoustic guitar, Rachel humming the pitch for him. All in all the scene was a comforting and relaxed one, and I smiled to myself.

" Alright, Aright," Rachel sang, " Everybody, gather round the campfire. It's time for campfire songs!"

I paused mid-chew and swallowed nervously as everyone focused their attention on Rachel and Zach. Zach strummed a chord, and Rachel smiled, mimicking the sound. They exchanged a quick laugh before Zach began to pluck a familiar melody. Rachel cleared her throat and began to sing the opening lyrics of Jack Johnson's "Taylor".

" _They say Taylor was a good girl, never one to be late, complain, express ideas in her brain."_

I swayed along with the music, enjoying the soft sound of Rachel's voice. I looked up to Edward, who smiled down at me, and leaned further into his side. Everyone else joined in as she sang the chorus.

" _She just wanders around, unaffected by the winter winds, yeah."_

After Zach strummed the final chords, the whole campsite erupted in applause, and the two performers did small bows, chuckling.

" Again, again!" I cheered, clapping my hands. Rachel chuckled, but shook her head.

" Nope, it's someone else's turn." She exclaimed, and after thorough pressure from everyone, we were finally able to coax Michelle to sing Coldplay's " Green eyes", a fitting song. Zach provided the guitar, and all the while his eyes were fixed on Michelle, a goofy grin on his face. Rachel made kissy faces at them both, but neither paid attention. After the serenading was over, Zach put down the guitar to walk over to Michelle and sweep her into his arms for a very passionate kiss, at which we all whooped and hollered.

Next was Mark, who decided to take the less romantic route and belt an off key version of Rolling Stones " Honky Tonk Blues." We all applauded him for his good effort, and Rachel gave him a rewarding smack on the lips.

After Mark's lovely performance, it was my turn to receive the torch, in this case the guitar. But I pushed it away, shaking my head vehemently and thrusting it towards Edward. He took it without hesitance, and strummed absently as he thought of a song. After a moment, Rachel began to hum the theme to jeopardy, and we all laughed as Edward kicked a rock towards her.

" Okay, I got one." He exclaimed shortly after, and began strumming the opening cords of Bright Eyes' " First Day of My Life". My stomach tightened when his eyes met mine as he sang the first verses in the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard.

"_ This is the first day of my life. Swear I was born right in the door way. I went out in the rain and suddenly everything changed. They're spreading blankets on the beach."_

The whole campsite had fallen into an absorbed silence as Edwards musical voice echoed through the trees, the soft chords of the guitar dancing around us. My lips parted in awe as he continued.

" _Yours is the first face that I saw. Think I was blind before I met you. Now I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been, but I know where I want to go."_

I felt my world stopping in that moment as everything I'd ever thought I knew about myself was completely obliterated. There were no boundaries, no limitations to what I could do. I was soaring through space at a million miles per hour, like a shooting stars crashing into the sun. There was no gravity to hold me to the earth. There was only Edward and his emerald green eyes that sparkled brighter than all the stars above us.

Edward strummed the final chord, letting it echo in the awed silence. After a moment, Rachel spoke.

" That was some beautiful ass shit, Edward."

The other three heads nodded in agreement, and Edward chuckled, his eyes falling back on mine. I was incapable of speech at the moment and instead chose to stare back into his eyes.

" That was amazing." I finally breathed. Edward grinned widely, his hand slipping around mine and pulling it to his lips.

" I'm glad you enjoyed it." He murmured against my skin, pressing his lips to my knuckles and sending a shock up my spine. His eyes held mine, his lips firm on my hand until Rachel cleared her throat loudly, causing our heads to turn in her direction. She smiled, giving us a look full of implications.

" Well it looks like Edwards performance has ended our section of campfire sing along, and on a _very _good note, I must add," She stood up, stretching and yawing loudly, " I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I freakin bushed."

" Same, dude. I'm ready to crash." Michelle groaned, getting up along with Rachel. I watched as Mark and Zach nodded in agreement and stood up to stand by their woman. I sighed reluctantly, not ready for the night to be over. I wasn't looking forward to walking back to the truck in the dark.

" Well, thank you guys for having us and feeding us and everything. It was tons of fun." I said, pulling away from Edward to grab my clothes. But Rachel's hand came down on mine suddenly, and I looked up in confusion to see her frowning.

" Where do you think you're going, girl. You didn't think we'd let you guys go out into the woods this late now did you?"

I stuttered, not sure what to say. But Rachel just smiled and turned to Mark.

" Babe, can you get them one of the sleeping bags and a pillow," She asked, turning back to us as Mark made off towards one of the tents, " You don't mind sleeping on a mat out here, do you?"

" Not at all." Edward said, coming to stand by my side. I shook my head.

" Of course not, but…"

" No but's," She said, cutting me off as Mark came back to her side with a sleeping bag, mat, and pillow tucked under his arms. He handed the to Rachel, who handed them to Edward. I looked between them for a moment before sighing in defeated.

" Are you sure?" I asked as Edward began to roll out the mat. Rachel nodded fervently.

" Of course, baby doll. I haven't had a night this fun in a long time. It's the least I can do after you've graced us with your company."

" Thank you very much, Rachel." Edward said, straightening up to give her a quick hug.

" Not a problem, man," She said, turning back to Mark and heading towards her tent, the silhouette of Zach and Michelle highlighting the other tent, " See you guys in the morning."

" Good night." I called to them before turning back to Edward. He smiled and extended his arms to me.

" This is really nice of them." I said, leaning into his embrace. He nodded against my cheek, pressing his lips quickly to my forehead and pulling me down to the mat. The fire had died down to a smolder and the hot embers cast a warm glow around us. Edward unzipped the sleeping bag, and I slipped inside.

" I beat." He groaned, nestling next to me and pulling me close to him. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his delicious scent that was colored by the sent of smoke.

" Me too. This was one hell of a day." I murmured as Edward tucked his face into my hair. He groaned in agreement, sighing sleepily. I smiled simply because.

" Mm, Bella," He sighed, pulling me closer. I tilted my head up to look at him, but his eyes were closed and his breathing was evening. I continued to smile, turning to look up at the star filled sky. The white gobs seemed to sparkle just for us, and I stroked my thumb absently across Edward's hand on my hip.

_Snap!_

I jerked my head to the side to see Rachel a few feet away, her foot held up and guilty look on her face.

" Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to the bathroom."

I smiled, relaxing my tensed shoulders. " 'S fine."

She smiled in the darkness, her eyes falling on Edwards sleeping form.

" You've got yourself quite a fellow there, Bells."

My smiled widened, and I nodded. " He is pretty great, isn't he?"

Rachel chuckled, nodding her head.

" He's crazy about you, you know?" She whispered. I was grateful for the dim light as my cheeks flushed.

" I guess." I muttered. Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling.

" Whatever, Bella. Trust me, I know what love is when I see it, and you two are out of your minds, head over heels, crazy for each other," She chuckled and began to shuffle back towards her tent, " See you in the morning, Bella."

" Night, Rachel."

I watched her walk toward her tent and stop in front of the flap. She turned back to me, her finger raised.

" Don't let this one go, babe. He's a keeper."

I smiled, taking a swift glance at Edward, his lovely face peaceful in slumber.

" He is. He really, really is."

A/N: DAMN! Sorry this update has taken so long, but my school has been crazy busy and with volleyball I've been stuck doing homework till the wee hours every night. It's 11 right now, but I had to get this chapter out for you guys due to my incredibly guilty conscience. So make me happy and please review! The more I get, the guiltier I feel and the quicker I write! Also, i know there is lots of mistakes in this chapter, but i'm just too tired to fix them. message me if you find any and i'll fix them tomorrow.

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Stephenie owns all

A/N: Stephenie owns all.

Chapter 11

That's some good mountain water

Chapter song: I am a pirate, You are a princess, by Playradioplay! ( beautiful song. lyrics don't really match but the water sound does.)

The first thought to pull through my sleep-induced haze was that my arm was asleep. I groaned, trying to wring it free of the prickly sensations, but found it pinned tightly underneath something. I yanked it forcefully, sending the object on top of it rolling off the mat and into the dirt with a low " Oof!"

My eyes shot open suddenly, and I gasped as I realized exactly what, and _who_, I'd just yanked out from under. I sat up quickly, my hand to my open mouth, as Edward pulled up out of the dirt, groaning and barely awake.

" Oh, Edward! Oh, I'm so sorry." I cried in a hoarse voice that cracked twice. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, pulling it through his hair and blinking against the bright morning sun filtering through the thin branches of the pine trees.

" 'S fine. It was time to get up anyways." He mumbled in a garbled voice. He crawled back on to the mat, rubbing his eyes more thoroughly and licking his lips. I yawned lazily, scratching the back of my head. My hair was tangled and matted, and my mouth tasted stagnant. More than anything, I wanted to take a shower.

" Is anyone else up yet?" Edward croaked, squinting past my head over to the tents. I shook my head, pushing the sleeping bag off of my legs with my feet. My jeans were dirty and frayed at the bottom, and my white t-shirt stuck to my sweaty torso in a very uncomfortable way.

" What's the plan for today, oh captain?" I asked. Edward eyes flickered back to mine, and he shrugged.

" We still need to get your truck to a shop. I think it's best to get directions to the nearest stop and use a phone. Hopefully we can get a tow truck up the mountain and then we'll just get a room somewhere near the auto shop."

" Sounds good," I agreed, rubbing a hand up my sweaty arm. " Ugh, I need a shower."

Edward gave me an assessing glance, his brow furrowing in concentration as he looked over my head towards the mountains. After a moment, he stood up. I gave him a questioning look as he stood in front of me, his hand extended.

" Come on. I've got an idea."

He pulled me up in one swift motion, making sure I was completely upright before breaking off in a brisk stride across the campsite and up through the forest cliffs. I hesitated for a moment, waiting for my head to stop spinning before heading after him.

We walked for a good ten minutes through the trees, Edward always ten feet ahead of me as I struggled to keep up, blundering over rooks and roots. After the first five minutes, a small stream appeared at our sides, winding along our path. It took me little time to realize _we_ were actually following _it_. I skirted along the splashing stream, always following Edward.

After what felt like an hour of ascending a particularly steep stretch, the trees parted and we finally stopped. I came up to Edward's side, already panting, only to have the remainder of my breath knocked out of me.

Standing on the overhanging bolder, I stared down as the stream crashed over the miniature Cliffside, cascading into a deep pool of water and continuing it's run down the side of the mountain face. Large moss covered boulders spiraled down around the pool, nearly closing it off, and in doing so, creating a lagoon of fresh spring water. The sun filtering through the trees above sent the rippling water surface shimmering. It was like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

" It's so pretty." I breathed, completely in awe. Edward chuckled, and in one swift motion, pulled his t-shirt off and kicked off his ratty grey converse. I turned in surprise and confusion as he took a few steps back. He threw me quick, devious smirk before running off the side of the over hang.

" AYAYAY!" He yelled as his body plummeted down to the water, tucking his legs in just as he hit the surface. I stared down at him in shock as his head popped up out of the surface, and he let out an exclamation of surprise, no doubt in response to the frigid mountain water.

" Damn!" He cried, breaking out into a laugh as he floated on to his back, doing backstrokes around the pool. I stared down at him, completely amazed.

" What the hell are you doing? You're crazy, Cullen!" I cried, my voice bordering on stupefied laughter. Edward just chuckled and swam to the base of the wall, just beside the miniature waterfall.

" You're turn." He stated, smiling up at me. I laughed incredulously.

" Yeah, right."

" Aw c'mon, Bella. You said yourself you needed a shower. A bath is close enough."

" This is not bath water, Edward. And my other clothes are in the car still."

His eyes locked with mine, sparkling in the sunlight as he stared up at me.

" Then don't wear your clothes."

My breath caught suddenly as I stared back at Edward, his emerald eyes fixed on mine. After a moment, I finally managed to speak.

" Edward, I-I can't. It's too cold, and…um..uh…there's, well I-"

" Bella, get your little butt in the water this instant."

I bit my lip, teetering on the edge of the bolder as I stared down at Edward floating in the water below me. After a long pause, I breathed a shaky sigh of abdication, kicking my shoes off.

Slow and deliberately, I pulled my sweat-stained t-shirt over my head, tossing it to the side next to Edward's shirt, refusing to look at him as I stripped down. With trembling hands, I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to my ankles, stepping out of them. Slow as ever, I straightened up and looked up from under my lashes at Edwards' as I stood above him in my plain white bra and underwear.

He stared up at me, his eyes purposefully transfixed on my face.

" Now jump." He commanded, swimming back from the face to the middle of the pool. I stepped forward slightly till I was all but hanging off the side of the bolder and stared down at what became a ridiculously long drop. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my eyes flickering back to Edward's. He gave me an expecting look, silently prompting me forward.

I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes as my toes curled around the edge of the rock. I clenched my fists and dropped into a slightly crouch before springing forward with my eyes tightly closed and my fingers plugging my nose. I curled my legs to my chest, bracing for impact.

The drop, however long it had appeared, was quick and I was instantly engulfed in the freezing spring water. I gasped as I surfaced, spitting and blinking frantically as my teeth began to chatter.

" S-shit that's c-cold!" I stuttered, my eyes adjusting on Edwards' face, smiling broadly as he swam towards me. I reached out for him, pulling myself tightly against his chest so as not to drown in the biting water that left my limbs numb and motionless.

" That was a very impressive display, Swan. You're name suits you." As if to disprove himself, he clamped two fingers around his nose and puffed out his cheeks, crossing his eyes. I splashed him with water, half- laughing, half-chattering. He chuckled, wrapping on arm around my waist as he supported us in the water.

After a while, my body began to adjust to the water, and I pulled away from his to swim around, reveling in the way the water washed over me, the cold rejuvenating. I ducked under, running my fingers through my hair quickly before popping up again.

" Feel better?" Edward asked as I presumed to do backstrokes across the pool. I smiled, closing my eyes as I floated on top of the sparkling surface.

" Much better, thank you."

I stayed like that for a few moments, humming softly to myself. But when I peeked my eyes open and turned my head to speak to him again, I found that Edward was no wear in sight.

I floated upright, flapping my arms around me as I spun in all directions in search of him.

" Edward?" I called out, turning once more, " Edwa-"

Just then a hand wrapped around my ankle, pulling me swiftly under. I let out a gasp, but quickly shut my mouth as I was submerged under the water.

Two strong arms wrapped around me, tickling my sides furiously, and I let out a drowned laugh into the water, trying futilely to wiggle away from Edward's attacking fingers. But he just tightened his hold on me, and we bobbed to the surface. I gasped as soon as my head was above water, laughing uncontrollably.

" Edward! Stop!" I cried, pushing against his chest in a futile attempt to get him off of me. He laughed joyously, but moved under my hands to float in front of me. I panted, trying to catch my breath, but recoiled as he shook his wet hair out at me.

" Agh!" I cried, swimming away from him. He just chuckled and floated on his back, spitting water out like a fountain. I stared without yield at his wet torso that glistened in the sun's rays, and suddenly felt a pang to have his arms around me again.

" What's wrong?" He said anxiously once he caught my eye, reaching his hand toward me, " You look like you're in pain. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I said nothing but instead swam towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips urgently to his.

He froze in surprise at my sudden advance, but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as his lips moved against mine in the same desperate way. His bare torso pressed to mine, and I sighed at the feel of our skin on each other's, suddenly furious for the offending garment's separating other parts of skin from each other.

I was vaguely aware of Edward leading us underneath the mini waterfall, too preoccupied with his tongue as it slipped slowly into my mouth. His hands moved up my sides, his fingers lightly grazing my spine. I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

He pressed us up against the rock wall, his hands stretching my arms out above me as he kissed down my neck, skimming his nose along my collarbone. I tucked my chin, trying to capture his lips again as I my legs wrapped instinctively around his waist.

His lips returned to mine again, moving with a sort of deliberate slowness that left fire burning in my belly. His hands stretched out my palms as his fingers slipped through mine, locking our hands together.

" Bella," He breathed against my lips. I inhaled his sweet breath, savoring the taste and closed the space quickly. I wanted to taste more of him, and I doubted whether I would ever be fully satisfied.

His hands dropped from mine to run down my sides again. Light as a moth's wing, his fingers brushed the sides of my chest, moving further down till they reached my thigh. He continued his trail, curling his hand around my calf and unhitching my legs. My eyes opened in surprise, and I pulled away, confused.

" What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked, searching Edward's eyes for any sign that I'd offended. His eyes were darker than usual, and his breathing was slightly uneven.

" No, no…well, yes, actually." He said, chuckling. I cocked my head to the side, not understanding. He smiled, shaking his head softly.

" You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. In fact, you did everything so right that I knew if I didn't stop soon, we'd be pushing that self-control we've been practicing. I just…didn't want to get carried away."

" Oh." I exclaimed, nodding in understanding and loosening my hold around his neck. Edwards sighed, dropping his head and extricating himself from me.

" We'd better be getting back soon. Everybody's probably up already and wondering were we are."

I nodded reluctantly and began to swim back to the rocks. I pulled up out of the water and shivered in the cool air, wrapping my arms around my chest to hide the evidence of my chill.

" Bella."

I turned around to see Edward staring up at me from the water, his eyes smoldering. I blushed, and he groaned a bit.

" You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And if you want to get out of here anytime soon, I think you should get dressed…quick."

I nodded instantly and scampered up the spiral of rocks to grab my clothes. I ducked behind a bolder, making sure I was carefully hidden. Inside, I was silently congratulating myself for my accomplishment of intriguing Edward. I knew it would never be in the way he attracted me, but it was still an achievement.

" I'm ready!" I called out from behind the rock, stepping back to stand on the edge. I found Edward on the other side of the pool, running his fingers vigorously through hair. He looked up, meeting my eyes with his crooked grin.

Rivulets of water ran down the contours of his lovely chest and abs, dropping beneath the band of his jeans, which hung at a dangerously low level. The sun made him sparkle and glow, only adding to the effect. I fisted his shirt in my hand, gulping.

" Put this on right this now." I called, my voice uneven as I held out the shirt for him. He chuckled and began to climb up the rocks to stand in front of me. I thrust the shirt at him, making a point not to touch him for fear of not being able to stop.

" Quick, unless you plan on staying here for the rest of the day." I added as he took the shirt. I turned away, my cheeks red at the sound of his laughter.

" You can turn around now." He said, and I sighed with relief at the sight of his perfect body once again covered by his grey t-shirt.

" Thank you." I smiled. He returned my gesture and grabbed my hand. As we began a slower stroll back down through the trees, I couldn't help but feel like that was the best bath I had ever had.

We reached the camp quickly to find everyone was up. Zach and Mark were sitting at the picnic table playing poker while Rachel and Michelle made breakfast. All heads snapped up as we walked into the campsite.

" Good morning you tow love birds!" Rachel smiled, coming around the table to stand in front of us, " We're have you guys been?"

Edward and I exchanged a look before turning back to Rachel.

" Just a walk." We said in unison. Rachel rose a skeptical brow at us.

" Than would you mind telling me why you two are so wet?"

Edward and I gave each other another glance, this time both realizing how completely wet we still were; Edward's shirt sticking to his chest and my own chest decorated by two wet circles, and laughed nervously.

" Well, we actually found this little spring on our walk and decided it would be nice to…um, to go for a little swim." I stammered lamely, scratching the back of head. Rachel just rolled her eyes, chuckling.

" Sure you did." She muttered sarcastically, and everyone but us laughed. But She must have had enough of embarrassing us, and waved us towards the table.

" Alright both of you. Breakfast is ready and I freaking starving."

I sighed in exuberant relief and smiled as Edward and I walked towards the table, suddenly ravenous.

As if I hadn't been before.

A/N: Tada! There you go guys, the eleventh chapter. It's kind of just a fluff chapter, but I wasn't feeling anything to serious this morning. I'm so surprised I've even gotten this far. And there's still sooo much coming up in the story. We've still got to meet Alice, Rose, Em, and Jasper, not to mention Esme and Carlisle and figure out why Edwards was sick. Ooo I'm so excited! But you have to review first, and I really want to reach the 100 mark. So please review and tell me what you think! I couldn't have done this without you guys, so thank you.

Mucho amor,

The Romantically Inept


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: TWILIGHT COMES OUT NEXT WEEK! Oh, and Stephanie is wondrous.

Chapter 12 ( FINALLY!)

Neosporin?

Chapter song: Sweet and Low, by Augustana ( I'm so into them right now. Expect to hear more.)

" I'm going to miss them." I sighed, my head pressed to the cold glass of the car. I looked through the side view mirror at the mechanics' shop as it grew farther away, the obscuring faces of Rachel, Mark, Zach, and Michelle fading with it.

Edward turned to me from the drivers seat, nodding. " They were pretty great people. But if all goes according to plan, I still have Mark's number and we could call them when we reach Washington?"

I smiled slight, turning my head to him.

" I'd like that."

Edward grinned and took my hand from my lap, giving it a light squeeze. I smiled wider and went back to staring out the window as the trees flew by.

Ever since I was little, I'd developed the habit of contemplative thinking whenever I was on long car rides. Either that, or heavy sleeping with my drool smeared cheek plastered to the window. At the moment, I was in a very reflective mood.

Life has a way of presenting you with the very things you least expected from it. It truly is a miracle all the unexpected events that can befall a person, and I was no exception.

My whole life, I'd been the safe girl who made sure never to place herself in the path of life's unexpected nature. I hid under my covers, my face protected by book covers and pages of useless calculus. It was always easier to fantasize about the outside world than to actually suck up my fear and put myself in it.

But that was the person I was _before _Edward had come along. For whatever reason, he'd evoked something buried deep within me that caused me to throw myself under the bulldozing semi that was life. In the past week, I'd stepped so far beyond my comfort zone that I couldn't even make out the lines that used to separate the life I'd led to the new life I'd acquired. And I knew I could never go back to the way things had been. Not now, now that I'd tasted the forbidden fruit.

" You've tainted me." I said out loud, breaking the soft silence that had befallen the cabin. Edward jumped slightly, turning his chin to cast me a quick and confused glance from the corner of his eye.

" What?"

" You've tainted me. I've tasted adventure and risk, and now I can't get enough," I straightened up in my chair, turning to him, " Take me sky diving!" I demanded.

Edward stared at me incredulously before breaking out into laughter. I held my ground momentarily, but finally cracked with a few giggles. This boy had made me crazy. Paragliding was _much_ less expensive.

" I think this whole renegade thing has gotten to that pretty little head of yours. Maybe I should take you back…" He trailed off whimsically. I smacked his arm.

" Absolutely not! Now keep your eyes on the road, Cullen." I smiled slightly, resting back against the door. Edward smirked and looked forward.

" What ever you say, Swan."

We drove for a couple of hours in silence, both thinking separate thoughts.

I replayed the previous days back in my head like a movie, fast forwarding and pausing at certain parts. I gasped out loud as one key thing struck me, startling us both.

" Oh!"

Edward's head snapped up from his hand, his elbow resting on the door as he drove with the other. He cast me an anxious glance.

" What? What is it?"

" How are you feeling? Does you're head hurt? Are you cold? Do you feel sick? I completely forgot…" I fired off, turning my body fully towards him with my hands extended as if to treat whatever symptoms he'd been hiding from me. He laughed nervously, pushing my hands away and shaking his head.

" I'm fine, I'm fine, jeeze Bella calm down!" He laughed in exclamation. I frowned, dropping my hands in my lap.

" Edward, you passed out in the street less than a week ago."

" Yes, and now I'm all better." He said quickly, staring purposefully out the window. My eyes narrowed.

" Yes, a few days is _exactly_ all it takes for someone who is fainting sick to completely recover, _especially_ without medicine or plenty of rest."

" I'm glad you understand." He bit through his teeth. I could see something much deeper lying under the surface of what he was telling me, and I wanted to know what it was. But if I knew one thing about secrets, it was that they weren't secrets unless someone really didn't want anyone to know about them. I wasn't about to force Edward to be honest with me, much as I wanted him to be.

" Edward," I sighed, resting my palm on his leg. I felt the muscle contract and relax under my touch. " Are you really alright?"

He let out a jagged breath through his nose, closing his eyes briefly.

" Yes, Bella. I'm fine."

I frowned very slightly, pursing my lips at the clear lie in his voice. But nonetheless, I nodded and pulled my hand away. We continued to drive, a more uncomfortable silence choking the cabin.

The nature of unsustainable resources eventually caught up with us, and we decided to stop for gas. I climbed out of the car and reached into the truck bed for my backpack, which lay hidden under the blue tarp Edward had adamantly insisted we bring along. I turned to see Edward puling the cap off, sticking the nozzle in with a frown on his face.

" How much do we need?" I asked, reaching for my wallet in the outside pocket. Edward didn't look at me but to the numbers on the filler as they tolled away. He directed his scowl back to the nozzle.

" About fifty."

I nodded, his distant tone cutting inside my chest, and pulled out the money needed. He gave it a quick look, pulling it from my hand and tucking it in his pocket. I sighed. He heard, and finally looked up.

" What?"

" You, that's what. I'm sorry for caring about your health, okay?" I said, my voice shaking slightly and my bottom lip trembling. I couldn't stand him being mad at me.

His eyes widened, and so fast I didn't see it, his arms were around me. His hand cradled him head to his chest, rubbing my hair.

" No, no Bella. I'm not mad at you." He soothed, his voice thick.

" Then who are you mad at?" I cried, throwing my arms up. The sound was muffled by his chest.

" Myself." He whispered, stroking my hair as softly as possible. I pulled away to stare at him in confusion.

" Why? You didn't do anything?" _Besides lie to me. That's okay though, I forgive you._

" Because I upset you. I just…don't' want you to worry about me."

I looked up at his lovely face, his blazing green eyes sparkling with nothing but regret and apology. He was too much.

" Edward, you didn't upset me. I understand that there are some things you're not ready to tell me yet."

As soon as I said this, his eyes widened and his lips parted. I smiled slightly. He wasn't expecting me to know he was hiding something.

Just then, the buzzer for the gas tank went off. Edward shook his head slightly, his face still dazed, and pulled away to take the nozzle out.

I chuckled to myself and walked around Edward to open my door. I made to pull it open, but for whatever reason, the knob was jammed. I scrunched my face and yanked on the door with all my might.

" Hey Bella, is the door stu-"

BAM!

I gasped loudly as the door yanked open and collided with Edward, sending him to the ground instantly. He groaned slightly, rolling a bit as he tried to get up.

" Oh my god! Edward!" I cried, dropping instantly to his side and pulling him up, " Oh god, are you alright?"

Edward turned his face up to me, his eyes closed, wincing with pain. He squinted at me for a moment, pulling his elbow up gingerly to examine it. My eyes widened with horror as I watched the blood begin to run down his fore arm.

" Shit! Edward, you're bleeding!" I squealed, clamping my hand over my mouth. My frenzied fingers fluttered anxiously around the bleeding elbow, and I looked up for a sign of action.

Naturally, I'd expected him to just shrug and wipe the wound with his palm, jumping up and asking possibly asking for a band aid.

But when my eyes fell on his face, my stomach flipped nauseously.

He wasn't looking at me, but instead at his elbow, his face pale as bone. Nothing about his features conveyed any type of stress or pain, but his eyes could not hide the slight panic coloring them. It was the kind of look that told me this was more than just a simple cut. And judging by the way his elbow seemed to be bleeding profusely, I knew it wasn't.

" Bella, could you please get me my bag?" He asked in a clam voice that barely hinted at the panic. When I didn't respond, he looked up at me with those panicked eyes, his expression turning more urgent. I nodded quickly and scrambled up and into the car.

" Shit, shit , shit," I muttered as I frantically searched for his bag. My shaking fingers finally feel on the black fabric of his pack under his seat, and I yanked it free.

" Here, here, it's right here." I babbled, shoving the bag at him. He grabbed it with just as much urgency and unzipped the front pocket. He reached din and clamped his hand around some kind of ointment. But his palm covered the words, and I couldn't read the label.

" What's that?" I asked, crouching down next to him as he unscrewed the cap. From the way he was turning his back slightly towards me, I had to crane my head to see the tube.

" Uh, um it's… uh, Neosporin," He muttered really quickly, dropping the tube in his lap and turning to me, " Could you go into the gas station and buy me some band aids?"

I furrowed my brow at the guarded look in his eyes, but nodded my head and stood to walk briskly to the gas station. I opened the door, which dinged upon my entrance, still frowning as I approached the woman behind the counter.

" Do you guys have any band aids?"

" Sure, there right down that aisle," The woman, who's overly premed hair was an eye sore, smiled at me and pointed to the aisle behind us. I returned the smile and rushed down the aisle, searching for band aids.

I quickly found a package of the heavy duty square shaped ones and rushed back to the counter. I snuck a glance out the window, but Edward was hidden behind the gas tank. I bounced in place as the woman rung up the box.

" There you are honey. Will that be all to-"

" Yeah, thanks." I blurted, grabbing the box and rushing out the door again.

I ran to the tank and turned around it to find Edward still sitting on the ground, this time with his hand pressing his sleeve firmly to his elbow. I bit my lip, wondering if it still hadn't stopped bleeding.

" Um, here," I muttered, dropping to my knees and pulling one of the band aids from the box, " Let me put it on-"

" No! Uh, I mean no, I got it." He interrupted, grabbing the band air from my hand. He ripped the wrapping off with his teeth, turning is back again to me as he rolled up his sleeve. I strained to see over his shoulder as he placed the band aid over the gash.

It wasn't a very large cut- about an inch long maybe- and not too deep. The skin around it shined with ointment, but the color didn't look right. Instead of being red, the skin was an unsettling white, the purple veins underneath standing out in contrast. He quickly turned farther away from me and placed the band aid on, yanking his shirt sleeve back down.

" There," He said, using his good arm to push himself off the ground, " All better."

I frowned up at him in confusion, but he just stared back at me with a blank expression. He offered his hand, and I took it, never letting my eyes leave his.

" It's getting late, and I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. How 'bout we go find some food?" He asked, artfully changing the subject. I knew that was exactly what he was doing, and I did not object. If he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to.

I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. Edward skipped around to the driver's side and jumped in, his face oddly relieved, like he'd just finished a huge test he wouldn't have to worry about anymore. He pulled out of the gas station, falling back into his previously relaxed mood. I leaned my head up against the window, watching the trees race by again. In my head, two things were nagging on my thoughts.

First, I'd packed our bags the day we left, and I'd made sure we had all the necessary staples for a cross country adventure, one such thing being band aids.

Second, there was one thing I _had_ forgotten to pack, and that was Neosporin.

A/N: OMFG I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE COMING! Long story short, my internet has been broken for the past TWO AND A HALF WEEKS. Yes, it was horrible. I just got it back today, and the first thing I've done is post this chapter because I love all of you guys so much and I love this story and I love this chapter and if you love it too, you'll send me a review. And I'll get it this time cause I GOT MY INTERNET BACK!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Stephenie owns everything, a fact which turns me green with envy.

Chapter 13

White girl got moves

Chapter song: All mentioned :)

The next week was a blur of night and day, flashing cities and generic hotels. Most of the time, I was either in the passenger set of the truck or a cheap but clean hotel room. Travel was oh so exciting. Normally, I would have slept, but one thing that had kept my mind up 24/7 Edward's suddenly changing behavior.

Ever since that fateful accident at the gas station, he'd been acting differently. It was subtle, and I could tell he was trying his very hardest to act like nothing had happened, but I knew there was something wrong.

First, he was always extremely tired. Not the kind of tired I was feeling, drowsy with boredom, but he seemed physically exhausted. I had taken to driving the past few nights because he was falling asleep at the wheel.

Second, he'd developed this horrible couch that racked his chest and sent him doubling over at times in hacking fits. His lovely velvet voice was slightly graveled, and sometimes he would lose it suddenly, mid-sentence and without warning. It was thoroughly unsettling.

Third, his mood, which had always been so bright and engaging, was now flat and worn. I could see it when we talked, the way he tried to be light and lively, but always seemed to be struggling to keep his head from lolling to the side.

And every time I mentioned any of this, he would shrug it off and quickly divert my attention.

" Bella?" Edward asked, propping up on the bed with the paper he'd been reading in his hand. I pulled my head off of my hand, looking away from the T.V. and into his sparkling eyes.

" Yeah?" I couldn't help the dull tone of my voice. It had been another slow day.

Edward's eyes dropped briefly, then looked back at mine with apology.

" Look, I know I haven't been the funnest person lately," He sighed, but his expression brightened, " And that's why I want to take you out tonight."

I smiled, shaking my head. " You've done nothing wrong, Edward. I'm just kind of out of it tonight."

" Regardless, I want to take you out."

" And where exactly do you want to take me?" I inquired, giving him a questioning look. We were in Jefferson City. I had no idea where anything was. But apparently, Edward did.

" There's plenty of good restaurants downtown. Does it really matter anyways? I think anywhere is better than this boring room."

I thought about his argument. It was a persuasive one.

" Are you sure you're up for it?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and nodded. It _had_ been one of his better days, especially after the five-hour nap he'd taken in the morning,

" Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, let's go."

Ten minutes later, we were out the door and heading to the truck. I hopped in the driver's seat and closed the door, making to start it. But two hands grabbed my waist firmly and began pulling me to the side.

" Hey!" I protested as he pulled me over his lap to sit in the passenger seat, assuming my previous place behind the wheel.

" You've no clue where you're going, and I really don't feel like getting lost tonight. I'm driving."

" Oh what, and you do know where we're going?" I asked sarcastically, but began to buckle my seat belt. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot.

" Chicago's like 6 hours away. I've been to Missouri before. In fact, Jefferson City was the first place I stopped in the day I left. If I remember correctly, they have a really good Italian restaurant downtown."

I blushed and nodded, looking pointedly out the window. Of course he'd been to Missouri. He'd been all over the freaking country.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, partly because my attention was fixed on the window and the city outside of it.

Most of the time when we'd been driving, it was at 70 miles on the freeway high above the cities. Now at a casual 40, I could closely examine my surroundings.

The city nightlife was slowly waking for another endless night, and the high skyscrapers and flashing billboards excited my eyes. I was becoming more and more grateful for Edward's suggestion to go out.

Edward pulled off the busy street and into a crowded parking lot. Instead of parking the car, he let the valet service take care of it, coming around to open my door for me and lead me towards the fancy looking Italian restaurant with a long line people waiting out side to get in. The sparkling white lights that hung in the grapevine canopy hanging over the tables in the courtyard highlighted the men and woman who sat out in the cold, slurping their noodles. The whole scene was rather intimidating.

" A hot spot for the aristocratic elite you used to roll with, I presume?" I teased, linking my arm with his and leaning into his side as we approached the restaurant. This was going to shrink our funds by ten fold for sure.

" As a matter of fact, yes. Carlisle and Esme loved _La Bella Italiano."_

" Who are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked as we discreetly cut in front of a distracted couple close to the front. That's what you get when you make out in public.

" My mom and dad." He said flatly, pulling us up a few steps in the line. It was moving much faster than I thought.

Carlisle and Esme. So they had names after all. It made them more real, more human. And it made the pain they must have felt for the past three years more real as well. I shot a quick glance at Edward's carefully blank face, and decided not to pursue the topic any further…for the night.

" Table for two, please." Edward politely greeted the man behind the podium, his pressed suit and coiffed hair in contrast with Edward's worn blue jeans, grey zip up, and Charlie's white button up shirt he only wore to celebrations and funerals. The man gave Edward a quick once over, his face scrunching a bit. His eyes roamed to me, making his assessment.

But any business is good business, and he called a waitress over to show us to our table. I kept my arm firmly linked with Edward's while the girl eyed him up as well, clearly gathering a whole different conclusion. She led us to our table, giving Edward a not so subtle wink upon her departure. He gave her a nervous smile, and I rolled my eyes, restraining myself form pulling her winking eyes out of her pretty little head.

" So, what's good here Caviar bread baby?" I asked once the girl had rounded the corner. Edward handed me a menu, and I let my eyes roam over the dishes. All sounded incredibly delicious and even more expensive.

" How 'bout the pizza?" He asked lightly, his eyes performing the same overview. I cocked a dubious brow at him.

" Pizza? Here?"

He looked up and smiled. " Yeah. The gourmet stuff with _oven toasted crust and basil."_ He mocked. Oven toasted was another way of saying slightly burnt.

" Oh yes, the art of over cooking." I chuckled, but folded my menu and set it down, " Sounds good to me."

Despite our mockery, the pizza was delicious, and together we finished the entire pan. Granted, it was a gourmet restaurant, and all the portions were ridiculously small, but I still considered it a feat of accomplishment.

" Where to now, miss?" Edward asked cordially, standing up from the table and offering me his arm. I smiled and accepted the gesture, following him as we walked out of the restaurant. The waitress waved giddily at Edward, and the man behind the podium shot us a parting sneer. We both suppressed our sniggers as we stumbled out onto the street.

" Um, I don't know. I've never here before." I shrugged, watching my breath in the cool air. My jacket was thin, and I shivered in the cold.

" Come one, I know somewhere we can go." Edward said, his eyes suddenly sparkling and his tone excited. He pulled us quickly to the parking lot, getting the keys from the valet and dragging me to the car. His almost frantic excitement made me nervous.

We didn't drive for long. But I frowned in confusion as we stopped on the curb between two rather unimpressive buildings. Edward hopped out of the car and ran around to my door. I gave him a questioning look as he led me towards the alley between the buildings.

" Edward?" I asked suspiciously, drawing out his name, " Where are we going?"

" I can't tell you. It's a surprise." He smiled widely, pulling me further into the alley. I looked around apprehensively at the dark and looming walls of the buildings.

" Here," Edward exclaimed, coming up tit eh side if the right building, where steps led down into the ground to a small door. He let go of my hand and jumped down the steps, knocking twice. I stood at the top of the steps, watching suspiciously.

After a few seconds the door creaked open to reveal a very large and very intimidating black man with thick bands of muscles wrapped around his arms. I took a reflexive step back as his looming form came into view under the light behind the door.

His expression was hard at first, but after a moment of staring at Edward's face, a broad smile spread across his face and he hollered aloud.

" Yeedog! Is this really Edward Cullen knocking on my door?" The man laughed in a booming voice, a grin of sheer joy plastered across his face.

" Maurice, It's been forever man." Edward smiled, taking a step towards the man. The man laughed with delight.

" Come here my brotha!" He cried pulling Edward, who looked suddenly puny, into his arms for a bone-crushing embrace. Edward patted him awkwardly on the back, his arms half pinned to his side.

" Alright there buddy," He chocked out, pushing Maurice back a bit. The man took the hint and quickly relinquished his hold on him, still laughing slightly.

" My bad, brotha. Don' know my own strength sometimes." He chuckled, taking a step back. Edward laughed as well before turning to me, his hand beckoning for me to come down to the platform. I hesitated, but finally stepped down. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, turning back to the man who looked even larger now that he was standing in front of me.

" Maurice, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my friend Maurice."

I smiled awkwardly and extended my hand to him. Maurice's face pulled up in another wide grin and he took my hand in both of his.

" Lovely to meet ya, Bella. Really, just lovely." He said, shaking my hand fervently. I began to lose circulation.

" It's great to meet you too, Maurice." I smiled, trying my best not to cringe as the pressure increased. Finally, he let go in order to plant and hand on both of our shoulders.

" Well, she's quite a beauty, Eddie. You lucky son of a bitch." Maurice laughed, patting us both. Edward smiled in embarrassment and shot me an apologetic look. I smiled back, my cheeks red.

" Shoot! Malcolm ain't gonna believe the famous Mista E.A.C is back at the pit. C'mon, let's go find the crew." Maurice said giddily, quickly ushering us into the small room and closing the door. He stepped around us and began to motion us to follow him down a flight of stairs. The faint sound of music could be heard from below us, and I shot Edward a curious look as he pulled me towards the stairs. He smiled in reassurance and excitement, and pulled us down the flight after Maurice.

At the bottom was another door, and from behind it I could make out the sound of rap music. Maurice giggled with excitement before opening the door. I followed Edward through it into a very large and very crowded room.

The whole room was black from the floor to the ceiling, and blue and white lights flashed across the space, which was packed to the brim with people dancing to the rap music blaring from the speakers. Most of them appeared to be African American **(Not Discriminating. I'm white, and I go hella dumb and pop like any black girl. I have MUCHO respect for all races :)**, and I suddenly felt pastier than ever. Guys crunk dancing and girls popping and dropping their bodies seemed to be shaking the very foundations, but that could have just been the music. Edward came to my side, his arm wrapping around my waist.

" What is this?" I whispered in his ear, still stunned. A new song started, and the crowd erupted in approval. **(Song: Tell me when to go, by E-40. For full affect, go to and listen to the songs that will be indicated throughout this part of the chapter. :****)**

" This," He said, coming to stand in front of me with his arms out towards his surroundings, " Is the pit. This is one of the best hidden dance clubs you will ever find the country."

I noticed that Maurice had left us, because he was now coming towards us with another man at his side. Maurice's face was excited, the other man's was doubtful.

" See, see Malcolm! I tol' ya it was him! I tol' ya!" Maurice cried, pulling the man up in front of us.

He was smaller than Maurice, wearing black pants, a loose white button up with rolled up sleeves, and cornrows. His eyes narrowed on Edward's smiling face, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

" Shit son! Dis really be the real Edward Cullen?" The man said, coming closer. Edward chuckled,

" What's up Malcolm?"

" Damn brotha!" Malcolm said, linking his hand with Edward's and wrapping one arm around him, " Whas crackin' man. I ain't seen you in hella long, kid."

" Yeah, it's been a year at least." Edward said pulling back to smile at Malcolm. After a moment, her turned back to me.

" Malcolm, this is Bella. She's like _my_ Zatia." He said, inclining his head to Malcolm. I didn't understand, but Malcolm obviously did, and when he met my eyes they were full of warmth.

" It's a pleasure Bella." He smiled shaking my hand in a surprisingly gentleman manner. I felt my returning smile spread across my face.

" Likewise, Malcolm."

Malcolm's smile spread wider across his face. He let go of my hand, turning back to Edward. I noticed That Maurice had disappeared back up the stairs again.

" Where'd you guys come from?"

" Forks, Washington," Edward smiled, looking at me from the corner of my eye, " I picked up a straggler on my way through and can't seem to get rid of her. I thought maybe the pit would sweep her up for me."

I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm. They both laughed, and I chuckled in spite of myself. Malcolm spoke again.

" So how long you playa's plannin' on stanyin'?"

" Just for the night. You know me, I can't stay in one place to long. Were expected in D.C."

" Ah," Malcolm nodded, turning around to look at the swaying crowd and back to us, " Well then we better get out on da floor while the night is young!"

Edward smiled and nodded, grabbing my arm. I gave him a confused look, which quickly turned to panic, as he dragged me after Malcolm towards the dance.

Oh no, not gonna happen.

" Edward!" I whispered harshly as we hovered around the edge of the group. I pulled back as he tried to bring us into the mob. There was no possible way.

He turned back to me, his face irritated.

"What?"

I stuttered, biting my lip. " I can't da-"

" Save it, Bella. We both know you can dance, so there's really no point in arguing that side anymore. You will dance, and you will like it."

My jaw hung slack, and after a moment I nodded softly. Edwards narrow eyes brightened and he smiled before pulling me into the very center of the moving mass of people. One look around me verified that I was indeed the whitest girl in the place. Great.

" Yo, yo, Bella," Malcolm, who was now pushing through people towards us, " there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Behind him came a girl of mid height and weight, womanly curves and a well-endowed chest. Short, flat ironed hair framed her round face, her eyes bright and her smiled dazzling. She came to stand by his side, her eyes locking with mine.

" Zatia, babe, this is Bella. Bella, this is my girlfriend Zatia."

I smiled nervously and extended my hand towards her, but she ignored it and pulled me into her arms. She smelled like vanilla and candy.

" What's up, girl? Is nice to meet ya!" She laughed pulling away to smile at me. Her bubbly and boisterous attitude was catching, and my lips pulled back in a huge smile.

" It's nice to meet you too, Zatia," I turned to Malcolm, " She's a keeper, Malcolm."

All three of them laughed, and Zatia directed her attention to Edward.

" Mistah Ed! Come here, boy. Give mama some love." She laughed, pulling him into her vanilla and candy embrace. He smiled and hugged her back the way a brother would his sister.

" Zatia. I've missed you."

" Alright, alright," Malcolm said after they had pulled apart, clapping his hands together, " Now that Mistah E.A.C.'s back, it's time we get buck up in here!"

Right on cue, the song ended and the beginning of another started. I didn't listen to much rap, but I had MTV, and I knew DJ Felli Fel's _" Get Buck in Here." _**(Listen for effect.)**

Edward and Malcolm put their hands over their mouths and cried " AAAHH!" before suddenly breaking into the opening rap sequence.

_It's tricky I'm picky baby, but I just spotted you  _

_doin' your thing, g-string, shoe string point of view, _

_hey  lend me ya body, you got me in a zone  _

_bet a million in a half past, I can make you explode_

Zatia was rocking and swaying with two girls next to her. I stood awkwardly in the middle of all of them with the word CRACKER printed on my forehead.

" Bella, girl, why aren't you dancing?" Zatia asked, dancing her way over to my side. I smiled nervously and shrugged. She gave me a look that read _bullshit._

" Come on girl, Im'ma get you out of that shell and into yo' inner booty pooper."

I blushed as Zatia grabbed my hand and pulled me next to Edward and Malcolm, who were " going hella dumb". I'd never seen Edward dance, but it surprised me how…uh…not white he was. Malcolm and him made the rest of the guys dancing look like characters from The Peanuts.

" Come on girl, let's show these boys how a real girl works it."

Zatia came to stand by my side, spacing her legs a bit and indicating for me to do the same. I gave her a reluctant look, but did as I was told. Edward and Malcolm stopped their thrashing and looked at us with curious smiles. My face was as read as a tomato.

" The biggest thing to remember when you're dancing is to not think about it. Just let that bottom pop to the beat and get as into it as possible." Zatia said, slowly shaking her hip back and forth. I looked at her swaying hips, imitating the motion. Edward and Malcolm came closer, nodding their heads to the beat. I kept my embarrassed stare clear form Edwards watching eyes.

" Now, when the beat hits, I want you to pop," Zatia popped her bottom out at the last word, " that booty out. Keep doing that in time with the beats."

I nodded, my hips still swaying, and waited for the bigger beat. When it came, I tucked my hips in and pressed what little butt I had behind me, bring it back instantly. Zatia smiled in approval. Edward and Malcolm murmured in excitement, but I paid them no attention.

" Ahh, baby got back," She laughed, but scrunched her nose curiously, " Now. Let's see you drop it like," Drop, " this."

I felt my nerves bubble a the sight of Zatia dropping completely to the floor and rolling her body back up quickly. I gulped them down, determined to do it just like her.

I waited for the beat that she'd dropped on, my hips still swaying form side to side. Finally, I seized all my courage and dropped my bottom all the way to the floor, quickly pulling it back up. It was harder than I thought, and I had to pull my arms together over my head for leverage. I guess it was a good thing, because all three awed in surprise.

" Damn, work it Bella!" Malcolm hollered, snapping away slightly with his hand over his mouth.

" White girl can drop that shit!" Zatia yelled, snapping her fingers for effect. I smiled nervously at them both before letting my eyes fall on Edwards.

He was staring at me, his brow high and his lips parted in shock. After a moment, a smile spread across his face and he moved towards me, his hands coming to rest on my waist.

" And you said you couldn't dance." He teased, pressing our bodies closer together. The music seemed to have infected both our hips, and we hadn't stopped swaying. The rhythmic motion of our lower bodies moving together felt easier than I'd imagined.

" Until just now, I couldn't." I replied honestly. I'd never been good at dropping it. Not that I'd ever tired, but still.

To my side, Malcolm and Zatia had taken to dancing while we were talking. Zatia was pressed up against Malcolm back, her arms above her head and her hips swaying wildly while Malcolm hands tried to keep her close.

I watched them for a moment, noting the way Zatia had one arms wrapped around Malcolm's neck, the other moving to the rhythm above her head. I wrapped one arm around Edward's neck, doing the same thing. Edward seemed to like it, and tightened his hold around my waist. The feeling of his body so close to mine felt so natural, and soon I let go of any thoughts in my head, just letting my body move to the music.

The song ended, and I pulled away from Edward to put my jacket in the corner. I was getting _very_ hot. I jumped back into the middle of the mob just as the next song started. **( Go girl: Pitbull.)**

I walked into the middle to find Edward and Malcolm singing at each other, their bodies moving in a way that only looked possible if you had no bones. Zatia was whooping and hollering at them, her eye lighting up when she saw me.

" Bella, dance with me!"

_I party like a rockstar _

_Look like a movie star_

 _Play like an all star _

_F**k like a pornstar _

She pulled me to her side, swaying her hips and her chest popping. By now, I'd lost all inhibitions, and I reciprocated her moves, rolling my bottom with my hands on my hips. All three of them hollered, and Zatia pulled me in front of her, placing her hands on my hips also. I laughed as she presumed to feign as if she were smacking my bottom, her " Thizz" face on. I bent down, shaking my hands through my hair and rolling my hips in front of her. We both laughed this time.

_Go girl, go girl_

_Go girl, go girl_

_Go girl, go girl_

_Go girl. Go girl_

" _Shake them dice and roll 'em_," Edward and Malcolm sang, rolling tout their hands while their feet skid across the floor. Zatia and I laughed and popped out chest out, rolling out hips and flipping our hair down and back up.

I smiled as Edward moved towards me, a devilish grin on his face. His hands slid to my waist, and my arm wrapped around his neck, m fingers winding in his hair. Our hips pressed tightly together, moving in perfect synch.

_Girl I wanna know your name _

_Girl who u be?  _

_Don`t care with who you came _

_As long as u leave wit' me_

We dance endlessly all night, eventually developing a small circle around us. Edward and Malcolm took turns jumping in the middle and doing crazy things with their bodies that no person with bones should be able to do. Crunk was what Edward called it, and he couldn't be better at it.

" Are you sure your mom wasn't like black or something?" I asked after he'd popped his knees to the side in a way that looked like he was made of jelly. Edward laughed, whipping the sweet form his forehead.

" Nah. I'm a corn fed farmers son." He teased. I rolled my eyes and watched as Zatia pop locked and dropped it in the middle of the circle. I clapped and whooped with the rest of them.

Eventually it was my turn to hop in a work what I had. all my basic principles screamed for me to duck and hide, but I was riding on the rare confidence high, and I happily jumped in the circle, shaking my white ass with as much fervor as I had. Whether or not it was impressive, the crowd hollered and chanted " Go white girl, go white girl."

It was well past three in the morning by the time the crowd began to disperse and the music faded. My endorphins where a different story, and I was still bouncing up and down by the time we had to leave.

" Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you girl. I ain't never seen a white girl with ass like you." Malcolm complimented, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and embraced him.

" Thanks Malcolm."

" Bella, babygirl, I had the best time dancing with you. You have to come an visit the next time you're in Missouri." Zatia said, locking her arms around my neck. I nodded into her shoulder, squeezing her back.

Edward and Malcolm gave each other a _manly _hug, murmuring about another visit and what not. Zatia gave Edward a warm hug and a peck on the cheek, telling him to " Bring me around more often." He smiled widely and nodded his head.

Maurice, who I'd concluded guarded the entrance, pulled us both into his constricting arms for a big bear hug, leaving us breathless as we walked away back towards the truck. The alley, which had once been foreboding and eerie, was now alive and still shaking form the aftermath of endless dancing. I skipped down the gravely way, humming and swaying my hips in time with the music that continued to play in my head. Edward laughed at me as I continued to hum all the way to the hotel.

" Oh my god that was so much fun!" I cried, belly flopping on the bed upon entering our room. Edward chuckled and three the keys on the desk against the wall, sighing sleepily. I flipped over onto my elbows to face him.

" Where the hell did you even find that place?" I asked. He smiled, pushing his shoes off with his feet.

" I was stumbling around the street and saw a man walk into the alley. I was curious."

I laughed, imagining Edward walking up to the door and asking Maurice if he could party with the big boys too. Edward must have understood what I was thinking of, and he smiled as well.

" I beat." I sighed after a while, pulling up from the bed to take my jacket off. Edward began to unbutton his shirt, and I started to turn to give him privacy. But I caught a glimpse of his arm as he pulled his shirt off, and I froze.

" Edward?" I whispered, my eyes widening with horror. He looked up, confused, but quickly noticed me staring at this elbow. His face hardened.

The band-aid was fresh, so I knew he'd been changing them. He must have seen that the once small cut had gotten worse. So much worse.

The skin was red and inflamed around the edge of the band-aid, the rest of the skin surrounding it white as bone. His veins stood out prominently in a way that no one's veins should, thick and purple. I took a step towards him, my fingers out stretched towards the gruesome wound. He flinched away form my advance, his face full of horror as well. My eyes flickered to his, confused and afraid.

" Edward? What's wrong with you?"

A/N: I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger, but it's very late and I'm already sleep deprived. So, I don't mean to complain, but I got very few reviews on the last chapter, and I'm a bit sad. So to let you all know, I gather my motivation form my reviews, and if no one reviews I'm less motivated to write the chapter. If you guys have lost interest in the story, just let me know and I'll start something new maybe. And for those of you who did review, I greatly appreciate the love a support!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept

p.s.: No, Edward isn't going to die, so don't freak out! sheesh!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Stephenie owns all of Twilight and co.

Chapter 14

A kiss can't always make it better

Chapter song: Kissing You, by Desree ( YOU MUST LISTEN TO THE SONG IN ORDER FOR THE CHAPTER TO HAVE ANY EFFECT STARTING…NOW.)

" Edward," I croaked again, " What's wrong with you?"

Edward still wouldn't look at me, but his profile was hard and torn, his brow furrowed over his guarded eyes.

" Bella, it's not what it looks like-"

" Really? Because it looks awful. Edward," I stepped closer and gingerly brought his arm up to his face, " Look at it. This was just a simple cut, but now…now it's…" I broke off, looking back at the wound with a nauseous feeling. His skin was as cold as ice under my fingertips.

He turned his head from his arm, pulling it forcefully out of my grasp.

" It's nothing."

He tried to step past me towards the bathroom, but I stepped in front of him, blocking entrance. He frowned at my stomach, making sure not to look me in the eye, and turned around towards the bed. I followed, nearly stepping on his heels.

" Edward, you can't honestly tell me that that's nothing." I said as he bent down to rummage through his duffle bag. He pulled out a grey t-shirt and yanked it over his head, disregarding any ease with his poor elbow.

" I'm honestly telling you that, Bella." He said, rolling his eyes and stepping past me towards the bathroom again. I hurried after him, standing in the doorway while he brushed his teeth.

" Edward, it's purple and red and swollen. You're skin is cold, sallow, and clammy," He gargled the water and spit into the sink, never looking at me. Patting his face dry, he walked briskly past me towards the nightstand. I was quick behind him.

" You haven't been eating, you sleep all the time, you're always coughing. Until tonight, I could barely get you into the truck in the morning you were so weak," I jumped across one of the beds to stand next to him. He turned his back to me, pulling back the blankets on the other one.

" Drop it, Bella."

" You've been weird ever since you got the cut, and when you first saw it, you were more panicked that pained. And I remember packing our toiletries, and there was never any Neosporin…"

He climbed under the covers, turning his back to me. I refused to be ignored, and climbed on the bed, scooting towards him and leaning over his side. His nose flared in annoyance.

" Edward, please, just tell me what's wrong." I begged, squeezing his shoulder for emphasis. He sighed in frustration, his eyes shut tight.

" Nothing. Everything is fine. Just leave it alone, please."

I felt my eyes brimming with hot liquid as I stared down at his face; jaw locked and eyes closed.

" Why are you lying to me?" I whispered, pulling back and standing up. He didn't have to tell me if he really didn't want to, but he didn't have to lie and say it was nothing when the angry and inflamed skin on his elbow said otherwise.

Edward's back went rigid, and after a moment, he pulled up from the bed, still sitting with his back to me.

" Because I can't tell you the truth." He whispered in a rough voice. I felt my lips part in surprise. It took me a while to find my voice.

" Why?" I croaked. He hesitated, but finally shrugged in defeat, turning towards me with a pained expression.

" Because if I tell you, you won't look at me the way you do now. You won't kiss me the way you do now. When you look in my eyes, it won't be the same. When you see my face, it will be all you see."

" What will be all I see? What is it?" I asked breathlessly, nearly gasping for the answer that hung in the air above us, too high for my reach.

Edward's eyes tightened with pain, and he grimaced slightly. My heart cried at the sight of him this way, and I felt a tear fill the corner of my eye, waiting to fall at the mention of whatever it was that caused him such pain.

" Bella…I'm sick."

It was odd, but in that moment, I felt the urge to roll my eyes. That was the understatement of the century.

" I know you're sick, Edward. I think it's probably a bacterial infection-"

" No, Bella," He cut me off, standing up from the bed, his eyes intent on mine, " I mean I'm _sick_."

I frowned in confusion. " How sick?"

His eyes wavered slightly, conflict raging within the emerald green depths.

" Very sick."

It took all but a half a second for his words to click. I felt my eyes widen and my lips part slightly as the gravity of the situation began to sink in. He must have seen the comprehension pass my face, and he sighed roughly.

" I have Leukemia."

I felt my stomach drop to the floor as the whole world shrunk in around me. The room started to spin, and my knees began to shake. Two strong but cold arms wrapped around me before I could hit the floor.

" Whoa!" He cried, pulling me upright and against his chest, " Bella, are you alright?"

I couldn't speak, and instead chose to simply stare back into those eyes that I loved so much. He stared back anxiously, waiting for me to speak.

" How long?" I whispered shakily, the strength coming back to my legs. He understood, and his brow furrowed.

" Since I was ten."

The tear that had been waiting in the corner of my eye rolled silently down my cheek. I stared up in horror at him, pain slashing through my heart like a venom-coated knife. Seven years he'd suffered.

" I'm so sorry." I chocked.

Edward's face contorted, and he stepped away suddenly, pacing in the corner of the room, his hands gripping his head.

" Ah! I knew this would happen!" He growled, pulling at his hair.

" What? What did I do?" I asked, the tears beginning to flow. I took a step towards him. He whipped around, his face agonized and angry.

" Don't you see Bella? I don't want you to feel sorry for me! I don't want your pity!"

" Why not?" I blurted, not really thinking. He stepped towards me suddenly.

" Because there's nothing to be sorry about! I have cancer, not the bubonic plague!"

" But that's still serious Edward!," I cried, suddenly worried about how worked up he was getting, "How are you feeling…?" I asked, reaching towards him. He recoiled from my hand, his face furious and hurt.

" I feel fine! I always did feel fine, and if everyone would've stop making such a big deal out of it, maybe…" He trailed off, his eyes distant, and his anger dwindling. I waited a moment before he'd fully calmed, and then spoke.

" Maybe what?"

His eyes shot back to mine, less angry and more anguished.

" Maybe I wouldn't have left."

It all began to fall into place. Why he'd never fit in much. Why he'd never been outside of Chicago. Why he was always running away from his past, a past confined by his illness. An illness which he had been afraid to tell me.

" Is that why you ran? Because they treated you differently?" I asked, taking another cautious step towards him. He stared reluctantly at me, but sighed after a moment.

" Yes."

I nodded slowly, small teardrops sliding down my cheeks as I stared up into his lovely, broken eyes. I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers threw it.

" And me? Are you afraid that because I know now, that I won't treat you the same anymore? That I wont…love you the way I do?"

His eyes widened slightly, and he nodded without a sound. My heart tugged painfully, and another tear rolled down my cheek. I stepped closer, till my body was pressed completely against his.

" Nothing can change the way I feel for you. Edward," I breathed, my voice wavering on a sob, " I will always love you."

And very softly, I pressed my lips to his.

The room filled with a silence that echoed in my chest. Edward made no sound, no resistance of sign of surprise. No, his hand came slowly up to my face, sliding behind my neck as his fingers wound in my hair. His other arm, the injured one, wound softly around my waist, holding me to him. His eyelashes tickled my lids, and I realized that they were also wet.

The world stood still, hanging on the most climatic note like a violin in an empty auditorium. I felt my entire being shattering in his arms as he held me. His pain was mine, and in that moment, all I had ever been and all he'd ever felt collided, bursting us both apart. There was nothing in my world but Edward, his lips pressed to mine and his pain flooding into me.

There are people in this world that can brave the dangers, endure the pain, surfer the loss, and conquer the battle, emerging someone far beyond what they had ever imagined. And we all admire those independent heroes who can make it on their own.

But most of us are broken, forced to carry loads that are too much to bear on our own. We searched for someone to help us withstand the weight, seeking for them to mend our broken hearts.

I knew that wasn't what Edward or I needed.

We didn't need to tape ourselves together and walk around as one shattered, disfigured person unable to function without the others limbs.

No, we weren't meant to fix each other- it wasn't possible any way. We weren't halves that had finally united under the power of a kiss. No, we were just two broken people, mourning together over the lost and forgotten pieces of ourselves.

The tears continued to run down our cheeks as all that we'd been holding together for so long crashed down around us.

A/N: Wow. Climactic, no? A little sad, but after that last chapter, they needed to come back down to earth. Now before you all freak out about Edward's illness and berate me over it, I want you to know that the next chapter will further explain everything, and then some. But I have homework waiting, followed by a very comfy bed:) Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really meant a lot to me. I'm glad to know I still have people sticking around. I love you guys!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Stephenie owns all. And TWILIGHT IS THE BEST MOVIE EVER OH MAN!

Chapter 15

Stop running

Chapter song: Angels on the Moon, by Thriving Ivory

" So what happened…after they found out?" I asked, propping my head on my hand to get a better look at him. Edward was lying next to me on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face. I smiled inwardly to myself, because I'd never seen him look so at ease. It was like a building had been lifted off of his back. I'm sure that exactly what it had felt like for the past three years.

" They did what any other parent would do. They freaked."

I nodded, looking down at my hand as my fingers traced the purple veins in the crease of his elbow. Before, the dark veins, which made a sort of spider web pattern around his cut, had sent my stomach rolling. But now, now that I knew why they were so pronounced around the wound, it was almost comforting. It was just the an effect of the coagulation crème, which Edward had artfully nicknamed " Neosporin", that he'd bought from the pharmacy at the Rite Aid we'd stopped at on our way out of New Port. Apparently he'd charmed the female pharmacist into letting him purchase it without I.D. or a prescription. If it hadn't have stopped the cut from bleeding profusely due to his bloods inability to coagulate properly on its own, I would have sued Rite Aid for selling prescription drugs to minors. Still, the whole part about him wooing the poor woman made me pity her. I guess it really wasn't her fault Edward was so damn attractive.

" I don't know, I guess they were just trying to take care of me," Edward said after a pause, " I mean, it caught everyone off guard."

That it had. According to Edward, a simple scrap on the knee one day just wouldn't stop bleeding, and when they finally realized that the nurse's office at school wasn't where the situation was supposed to be dealt with, Edward had lost an unsettling amount of blood and fainted in the parking lot outside of the hospital. After a few nights of extensive tests, the verdict was delivered. Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia.

Naturally, his parents emitted him to the nearest children's hospital for immediate care. His father Carlisle, who was one of the cities most esteemed heart physicians, knew enough about ALL to know that it was a non terminal- thank god- disease that, if not treated immediately, would progress rapidly. Before Edward could blink, he was on heavy-duty chemotherapy drugs, such as Daunorubicin and Cytarabine, and all of his tangled bronze hair was falling out.

" It was like I was living in someone else's body," He said, shaking his head with a distant look on his face, " It was someone else's body that was sick and tired and thin, not mine. I could still run and play in the park, but the body I was trapped in couldn't."

Edward spent the next 3 and a half years in and out of the hospital. The next three and a half years with his father always checking his vitals and his mother's worried hands hovering around him at the first signs of harm. The next 3 and a half years with a beanie over his bare head.

But by the time Edward turned 14, things took a turn for the better. He went a record eight months cancer-free, all his hair grew back, and his strength, which had ebbed and flowed ever since he'd first been diagnosed, seemed to finally be returning.

" I did track that spring," He chuckled, talking about his freshmen year at the private school he went to, the height of his health. He went to state with his team in sprinting and high jump.

" Things finally felt like they would go back to normal."

But they didn't. They never would.

" I still had to wear that stupid pink medical bracelet to school. Kids would always ask me ' hey, what's that pink thing?'" he paused, the crease between his brow smoothing, " It wasn't their fault. It _was_ bright."

Still, things seemed to be looking up for him. By the time sophomore year rolled around, he'd been 16 months cancer free and 15 without any chemo treatments. When he walked through the halls at school, people greeted him with warmth, not pity or hesitance.

And then he collapsed during biology.

" I don't know, I just, dropped," He said, letting his hand fall down to his side for effect, " One minute, I was turning on the burner, and the next I was been strapped to a gurney."

Long story short, his happy 16 months was over. And Carlisle and Esme weren't going to mess around this time.

" My doctor blamed it on my 'rigorous' lifestyle. He said that no matter how strong I was, I would never be able to participate in sports at school or anything else that called for strenuous physical exercise. And I guess I'd been going through too much stress at school, and for whatever reason that also led to the outbreak. But what the hell did he know anyways? It was easy for him to sit there in his comfy chair and tell my parents that I would have to spend more time in bed than anything else. He wasn't in the other room, taking chemo meds."

It was stuff like this where I saw the resentment that still simmered inside of him, and I honestly couldn't blame him. It _was_ easy for that doctor to tell him the way he would spend the rest of his life without any idea of what it might actually be like for Edward.

" But he had the title, and Carlisle and Esme would do whatever he told them to."

So during the months that followed, Edward was pulled out of school, put on strict bed rest and round the clock care from house nurses and doctors. He couldn't so much as move a finger without someone at his side.

" It was like everyone was smothering me. My personal space bubble had been affectively popped and whenever I opened my eyes, someone was hovering over me, asking me 'how I was feeling' and 'if it hurt'. I tried to be polite, but in all honesty I felt damn fine and I just wanted to scream that in their faces. Even my parents were asphyxiating."

But the facts didn't lie, and after a few months, the constant rest seemed to be working. Edward's strength grew rapidly and after a few weeks of chemo he was once again declared cancer free. The news pleased everyone- everyone except Edward.

"I'd always felt fine from the beginning. But it didn't matter what I thought, no one listened to me anyways. Me! The damn patient! I knew it wouldn't just go away like that, either. It would be back, no matter how much sleep I got. But one thing that I would never get back were all those days I wasted lying on the couch watching movies about the world outside that I wasn't allowed to be apart of."

Despite his pessimism, life continued to go uphill, and after tons of negotiation with his parents, Edward was finally allowed to go back to school. But he didn't receive the welcome back he'd expected.

" Everyone looked at me like I was a leper. It was like 'oh, there goes the kid with cancer, poor, sick bastard'. People were afraid to get close to me, to touch me! It was like I was contagious or something. Even my teacher's treated me different, like I was some fragile piece of glass who couldn't handle too much homework or the stress of a quiz. Do know how many exams I got exempt from?"

So one day, after his routine check up, one thing he'd begun to go to alone, Edward walked out of the building, still clean, and boarded a bus out of Chicago. He hadn't been lying when he said it was a tourist bus, but I was finally happy to know the real reason he'd left that day, a day which both freed him and tied him down.

" I don' regret the choice I made to leave. I wouldn't have lasted back there, where everyone knew me as 'Edward, the aristocratic prick with leukemia'. But I can't help but feel the pain of what I've done to my parents. No matter what happened, they loved me more than anyone ever had, and I left them," He inhaled roughly, turning to look at me, " I just, I wish I could tell them I'm sorry. Tell them I still love them, that I always did."

I nodded softly, brushing back a hair in front of his sparkling green eye. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, neither of needing words. Something between us had changed, and words didn't seem necessary anymore. None the less, what he said got me thinking.

What would happen to Charlie once he got home and realized I wasn't there anymore? When he called and left messages, never getting a call in return. Would he know where I'd gone? Why I'd gone and when or if I'd come back? Would he know that even though I'd left, I still loved him?

Would I know when I'd have the strength to tell him that?

I wasn't sure.

So there I was, lying with a now slumbering Edward on my arm, his arm draped comfortingly over my torso, thinking about my father and the empty house I'd left behind for him. How much would my sudden disappearance hurt _him?_ I'd been so caught up in myself, in the cataclysmic changes that had occurred within me that I'd never given a thought to how my personal desicions would affect the others around me. What about Alice? My cell phone had been dead for the past week, and I was sure there'd be a whole inbox of messages on it when I finally pulled the charger from my bag and turn it on. In all honesty, I'd been avoiding that the whole time. Why?

Because I was hiding.

I was hiding from the things I was afraid to face. I couldn't tell Charlie how much he'd hurt me, so I'd ran away. Whether or not I was ready to face Alice and Rose didn't matter once we reached Washington in a few days. But I knew that once I told them everything, they would drag me right back to Forks. And I sure as hell wasn't ready for that.

But I guess sometimes, it doesn't matter whether or not you're ready, because it's more than just you. As much as I wanted to run away, I couldn't abandon the life I'd spent the past 17 years living, the people I'd lived it with. I couldn't abandon myself.

And neither could Edward.

The next day, we packed up in comfortable silence, both thinking about separate things, and got on the freeway headed towards Illinois. Edward, who was still recovering from the long night, slept soundly in the passenger seat next to me. As he slept, the thoughts that had possessed me the night before sprang up again, consuming me once more. I thought back to what he'd said, about his parents. About telling them he loved them. I thought about running away, and how it wouldn't last forever. And when the exit to Chicago came up on the side of the lane, I took it without hesitation.

It was time Edward stopped running.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Ah I've been so busy and it's been so hard to find the time to write. I'm very proud of this chapter, I put a lot of research into it. But if you find any mistakes in it, please, let me know. Next chapter will introduce some long awaited characters, and if you want it out faster, I suggest reviewing por favor! For me?

I love you guys!

The Romantically Inept.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Stephenie is so lucky she owns these characters.

Chapter 16

Blueberry scones make people do crazy things

Chapter Song: Anything, by Mae.

I gripped the wheel nervously as Edward started to stir in his seat. We were driving around the outer streets of the loop, and we'd been doing so for about an hour. I was both lost and killing time.

At first, my plan seemed brilliant. Just take him home, let him visit his parents, say what he had to say, then we'd be on our way. Simple as that.

But once I'd started to drive around the streets, I began to realize that it probably wasn't going to be as simple as that.

First, I had no idea where his parents lived. At all. Finding them would be a miracle in itself, especially since now that I had started to think about it, Edward probably wouldn't be much help.

And there in lied the second problem. Edward. Thinking about it before, his words had sounded like a direct request to visit his parents. I knew that, even though he wouldn't say it out loud, he missed them terribly and not speaking to them, giving them an explanation, was killing him. But if I strained my memory back to all the others things he'd said when regarding his parents, I was beginning to think he might reject my idea a little bit.

And third were the parents in question, Carlisle and Esme. I knew very little about them really, but I was sure that once they saw Edward, they would do everything in their power to keep him with them, just as Edward would do everything in his power to leave again once they mentioned a visit to the doctor.

And what would I do? I still had to get to Washington, no matter what, get to Rose and Alice. And now that I was making Edward face his fears, I would have to plug that phone into the charger, endure the endless messages, and leave one of my own for Charlie back home, who I know knew I would have to face again. The horizon was a heavy one in front of us.

I braced myself as Edward's eyes cracked open. My heart was beating like a hummingbird's as he pulled his face from the window.

" M-morning sleep head." I stuttered, my voice shaking. Edward rubbed his eyes for a moment, turning his heavy head towards me.

" Hey," He mumbled in a thick voice, " Where are we?"

I laughed nervously, my hands tightening around the wheel some more.

" Um, well, it's actually a funny story…" I broke off when I realized his dazed expression had disappeared and one of awareness had taken its place as he stared out his window. I bit my lip, my heart pounding, as he turned forward to stare out the windshield with a look of horror on his face.

" Bella," He whispered, his voice foreboding, " Please, tell me we're not where I think we are."

I gulped hard, gripping the wheel till my knuckles were white, staring pointedly forward.

" Um, well, that depends on… on whether or not you think were in Chicago." I stammered, the beginnings of beads of sweat crowning my forehead. I saw his jaw clench out of the corner of my eye, and braced myself for the assault.

But it didn't come.

Instead, he just continued to stare out the windshield, his jaw clenched, nose flared, and eyes intent on the passing streets of his former home. After a moment, he leaned back slowly, his posture keeping its strict rigidity. I bit my lip, unable to take the silence.

" Say something." I begged after another achingly silent minute.

" What do you want me to say?" I winced at the cutting ice of his tone. It took me a moment to find my voice again.

" Say you'll forgive me."

This must have touched something within him, and his shoulders relaxed slightly. He took a deep breath before speaking.

" Bella, I'm not mad at you."

I felt the surprise and confusion on my face, and I turned to stare at him briefly with a questioning look. He stared back levelly, and I finally looked away so as not to crash into the surrounding cars.

" You're not?"

" Nope." He let the 'p' pop, his voice calm. I scrunched up my nose in confusion.

" Why?"

He let out a short chuckle, shaking his head patronizingly. I felt the indignantion pulling up in me.

" Bella," He laughed, putting his hand to his mouth so as to hide the sudden smirk on his lips, " I could never be mad at you."

I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to flattered by his words or insulted by his condescending tone. Unable to make up my mind about how I felt, I just continued to frown in confusion.

" But…well, uh, I guess I just thought that since I…ha," I laughed in disbelief. This wasn't at all what I'd expected. Edward cocked a brow at me, prodding me to elaborate.

" Since you what?"

I stared at him for another moment until my attention was claimed by the road once more.

" Well, since I just went behind your back and drove to Chicago hoping to reunite you and your parents that you haven't seen in three years without your input on the matter. I don't know, I just thought you might, well, you might be kinda mad."

There was another short paused followed by his annoying chuckle. I frowned at him, but he just stared out the window. I growled under my breath in frustration, finally deciding to pull over.

" What?" I demanded, slamming my hand on the wheel for emphasis. Damn him, why wasn't he furious with me?!

He shook his head again in that infuriating way, a wider grin set on his lovely face.

" I've spent my entire life wandering around looking for someone who would just let me be myself. Someone who wouldn't try and change me or make me better. Someone who would listen to my grievances without trying to fix them or having to direct the conversation back to _them_ and _their_ problems. Someone who cared about what _I_ wanted and needed. And now that I found her, I don't think I could ever get angry with her, especially over something I know she was just trying to give back to me," He turned to me, his eyes sparkling with amusement, " That would make me seem ungrateful."

I felt my jaw drop. His smiled widened.

" I love you Bella. Now close you're mouth and take me to the bakery around the corner. I haven't had their blueberry scone in frickin four years and I'm _dying _for one."

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded slowly and pulled off the curb and back onto the street, his words echoing in my head.

He loved me.

I pulled around the corner, and sure enough there was a small bakery nestled between two large glass buildings. I had to park a few cars away, but I wasn't about to complain, I was still too dazed. We hopped out of the car and walked through the busy streets to the shinning gold doors of the fancy bakery.

He loved me.

Edward, who I was still expecting to realize just where I'd taken him and my purpose for doing so before yelling in horror and running back to the truck, seemed to be unnaturally calm. He waltzed into the line, his hands in his pockets and a soft smirk on his lips. I stumbled to his side, not quite recovered.

" How can I help you?" The round man behind the counter greeted us as we came to the front of the line.

" Hi, uh yeah can I get two blueberry scones and two cups of coffee?"

" Cream?"

Edward turned to me, and I nodded like an idiot. His smirk broadened, and he turned back to the man.

" Yes please."

The man smiled, nodding and turning over his shoulder to yell the coffee order to the man behind him that was walking out from the kitchen. He gave us another soft smile and waddled around to the display case, pulling two very appealing scones from the rack. He placed them into two wax paper bags, setting them on the counter. The other man, as if on cue, appeared at his side with both our coffees in hand.

" There you are. That'll be 8.50."

Edward pulled a ten from his pocket and laid it on the counter.

" Keep the change." He said, grabbing the bags and cups carefully. The men thanked him, turning their smiles on me. I nodded a thanks and smiled shyly at the two men before following Edward towards one of the tables in the corner.

" Good service." I muttered as I sat down in my seat, my eyes trained on Edward's face, searching for any sign of stress. He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

" Yeah, I love Powell's. I used to come here every Saturday morning with my mom when I was little. I always got the blueberry scone and she'd get lemon bread."

I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee. I pulled one of the bags towards me, plucking a piece of the crumbly scone off with my fingers and popping it in my mouth. Edward's smile spread as my eyes widened in awe.

" Oh my god," I mumbled through my mouthful, " That is _so good._"

He nodded and grabbed his own scone from his bag, taking a large bite and groaning in satisfaction.

" Oh, sweet Jesus I love these scones," He moaned, his head titling back slightly before he took another large bite.

" Slow down, tiger." I laughed, placing a hand on his forearm to keep him from taking another ginormous bite. He laughed and shoved another chunk in his already full mouth. I shook my head in mock disappointment, but couldn't help smiling.

" So," I mumbled, taking another bite of the heavenly pastry, " If you're not mad at me, does that mean you'll let me take you home?"

His smiled faltered, and he looked down at the last bit of scone in his hand, turning it over as if it had suddenly lost its appeal. I waited as he deliberated on what to say.

" I don't think I can go back." He whispered softly, his voice barely hinting at the pain he felt. I placed my hand reflexively over his.

" Of course you can. Edward, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will understand why you left. They miss you just as much as you miss them."

I was beginning to think that was a lot. And not just his parents, but the city. Watching him from across the table, his posture more relaxed than I'd seen him in a while. He had that same calm and comfort he'd had the other night when he'd finally let the cat out of the bag about his illness. He looked like he was at home.

And he was.

" No Bella, that's not what I mean. I know that they will forgive me…but I don't think I can forgive myself. I don't want to face the pain I caused them, I don't…I don't know if I'm strong enough."

It took me a moment to process his words, and another to pull myself together again. I laced his fingers through his, pulling his hand up to my cheek.

" I don't know how to help that. I can't make you forgive yourself," I paused, rubbing his knuckles across my cheek, " But I can tell you that I don't forgive you, because I don't think there's anything to forgive. And I have feeling Carlisle and Esme think the same thing."

Edward's eyes flickered up to mine, and a slow smile spread across his lips. I smiled widely, kissing his knuckles and placing our hands back on the table. His eyes lit up, and he stood suddenly, pulling me up as well.

" Where are we going?" I asked as we walked across the shop towards the bathrooms. Edward gave me mischievous look as we rounded the corner and out of sight to the other people in the shop. I gasped as he pressed me firmly up against the wall, his body leaning into mine. Instantaneous was my body's reaction, and I twined my legs with his, my breathing heavier.

" Isabella Swan," He chuckled, his eyes dancing, " I just wanted to talk in private and here you are trying to test my willpower."

" Oh shut up." I chastised and frantically crushed my lips to his. It had been too many days since I'd last kissed him this way, and it was like my lips were starving.

His arm snacked around my waist, pushing me closer to him. My hands were frantic as they slid into his hair, my fingers winding in the roots to keep his face firmly in place. I shivered with pleasure as his finger tips trailed under the hem of my shirt, grazing the skin of my lower back. My hips jerked forward, crashing into his.

But it wasn't enough, and I flipped us so it was he who was pinned to the wall with me solidly pressed to him.

My tongue ran swiftly across his bottom lip, and he parted his lips for me, his own tongue meeting mine to begin our playfully sinful game of twisting and pushing, each fighting for entrance into the other's mouth. A boldness consumed my hands, and one slid down his chest to reach up under his shirt, running my fingers across his smooth and defined stomach. He shuddered under my touch, and his fingers looped themselves through my belt loops, pulling me tighter against him…

" Ahem!"

We both gasped and pulled apart as an elderly woman stepped out from behind the ladies bathroom door, her withered hands on he fragile hips. A tuft of snow-white hair stood out from under her flowered hat, and cracking pink lipstick painted itself on her pursed lips.

She shook her head disapprovingly and walked past us, throwing us one last look before rounding the corner. We both stared after her in shock before breaking into laughter, falling to the floor in our fit.

" So much for willpower." Edward chuckled under his breath after we'd sobered up. I smiled, shifting to a crouch in front of him. I hadn't forgot about the real reason we'd come back here.

" So…what do you say? Will you take me home to me the parents?"

His smile fell, and after a moment, he sighed heavily.

" What is it with you and pushing my strength?" He gripped, but I could hear the resignation in his voice. I smiled wider, but shrugged.

" I don't know. I guess I just know you're stronger than you let on."

A/N: I love this story. So much. And I love you guys who have stuck with it through its trials and tribulations. I'm putting a new story out soon, so keep an eye out. But this will always be my baby, and you guys will always be its mama. So feed this baby and submit a review!

Much love

The Romantically Inept.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Stephenie is the best. She owns my life's obsession.

Chapter 17

Unexpected appears to be my new middle name

Chapter Song: The Difference Between Medicine and Poison in the Dose, by Circa Survive (No real meaning, just what I was listening to while I wrote this chapter)

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, _shit._ I'm lost.

I looked around the busy corner I was standing on, my eyes frantically searching for anything that elicited recognition. Nothing, just blank faces of the people rushing past me as I shivered uncertainly on the corner. Dear god, leave it to me to get lost in Chicago. I glared down at the offensive piece of paper that had gotten me in this mess.

After Edward had indirectly agreed to visit his parents, I'd ecstatically dragged him out of the bakery and back to the car, quick to get him back to them before he could change his mind. Edward seemed to be honest in his word, and so I decided it was safe for him to drive, to save us all the frustration of me fumbling around with the directions he gave me. Everything seemed to be looking up.

That was until we came to the very large and very intimidating building that was his former home only to be informed that his parents no longer lived there. As if to make the situation harder on us, the receptionist was unable to locate their records to give us their new address, which was supposedly somewhere on the other side of the loop near a state bank. Yes, very specific seeing as how there were national banks _everywhere._ We both strained to keep our parting a polite one with the very unhelpful woman.

So, after another trip to get more food to ease the disappointment, we decided the best course of action besides leaving- which was never really an option despite what Edward might have thought- was to go to Esme's office building and pick up one of her cards, which would surely have her address on it. And that plan also seemed like a brilliant one, until we realized that card had everything _but_ her address.

" Oh, are you kidding me?!" Edward groaned in frustration, his head falling back and his eyes rolling, " I finally decide to do the right thing and the universe sets out to put every possible obstacle in my way. Must I always be struggling?"

I laughed sympathetically, patting his back as we walked towards to the big golden-framed doors of the shining building.

" It's okay. We'll just give her a call and tell her to meet us somewhere."

" But I wanted it to be a surprise." He whined, pouting like the little child I saw in him sometimes. I smiled widely, because it made me happy to think he might actually be excited about going home. I suppressed the voice in my head that warned me once he was there he might not be able to leave again. The same voice that reminded me of the home I would eventually have to return to also.

" Well, we'll just pretend like where kidnappers holding a distant relative of yours hostage and if she ever wants to see them alive again she must meet us at the Powell bakery with five hundred thousand in cash."

Edward's eyes brightened and he smiled. " Okay!"

I laughed, shaking my head and pulling him towards the door. But he jerked back, making me turn in confusion.

" One sec, I have to use the restroom really fast." He said quickly before taking off around the corner with his hand held for me to stay put. I smiled, shaking my head and walking towards the bench near the door. I sat down, staring absently out of the golden glass at the city of Chicago. For some reason, it felt more comfortable than I'd expected.

I thought about that. Chicago always was and would always be Edward's real home. No matter where he went, his heart would always pull him back to Chicago. I could see that in him, they way his shoulders seemed to relax whenever he took a breath of the air outside, like it brought more relief to him than anything else. It didn't matter that that same air used to be saturated with sickness. He would always feel a part of himself he couldn't feel anywhere else but here. It held a comfort for him that no other place did. And I found comfort in Edward. So, in a way it made sense that Chicago would hold comfort for me as well.

I was past spacing out when the man pulled open the golden door I was staring out through, sending a gust of wind into the lobby. The business card, which was resting lightly in my fingers, fluttered out of my grasp suddenly.

I gasped, reaching for it. But as the door began to swing close, the shift in the air current sent the paper flying out the door and into the crowded streets. I jumped up and quickly followed suit.

I pushed back the doors, my eyes searching frantically for the little piece of white stock card. My eyes finally fell on it a few feet away, in the middle of the sidewalk. I smiled, walking over to pick it up, but bumped roughly into a woman who appeared out of nowhere.

" Oh, I'm sorry." I amended, but she just sniffed and walked on. I exhaled incredulously and turned back to the paper. What a…

I gasped when I realized it wasn't there anymore. My eyes searched frantically, finally falling back on it, a few feet away, stuck to the hem of a man's pant leg. Before I could move an inch, it blew off the fabric and forward, weaving through the legs of the bustling crowd. I hurried after it, ignoring the protests of people I bumped into repeatedly. I had to catch it. I would win!

I watched as it scraped the cement a few times, always to be picked up again by the movement of feet and wind. It turned the corner on a gust, and I was right behind it. It crossed the street, luckily on a green, and I followed without a thought.

Finally, on the third corner, it grew tired of its flight and settled on the edge of the corner. I took the opportunity and lunged before it could fall down the gutter to an untimely death.

" Ha!" I cried in triumph, standing up with the torn and dirty piece of parchment in my hand. I smiled in my accomplishment, but it faded quickly as I looked around at my new and foreign surroundings. Uh-oh.

I whipped around, looking behind me. The road didn't look familiar, but if I just walked back the way I came and crossed the street, took a left twice, I should get back to the building. Or was it two rights? A right and a left?

I took off back down the street, the paper fisted in my hand. Surely it wouldn't be that hard to find my way back, would it?

But the farther I walked, the more foreign my surroundings became and the quicker my steps grew. Before I knew it, I'd turned the corner five times and crossed two streets to end up on another busy corner of a very unfamiliar street. And that's where I now stood, helpless and angry about it. But more than anything, I was scared. So very scared.

" Miss?" I soft voice sounded from behind me. I whipped around frantically in the direction of the voice. My eyes fell on the small woman standing in the middle of the moving mass of people, her hazel eyes on mine.

" Hey honey," She smiled brilliantly, coming towards me, " You look lost, sweetheart."

As she came close, I got a better look at her. I was surprised at how beautiful she was.

Her face was a soft oval, framed by caramel curls that hinted at red undertones. Her skin was creamy and smooth looking despite the small creases that barely gave away her older age, which I would estimate was about mid-40's. But her smile was kind and young, and something about her open eyes made me feel safer already.

" Yeah, yeah I am," I sighed, smiling in what could only be described as relief, " Um, could you tell me where," I looked down at the business card, " Michigan Avenue is?"

Her eyes brightened at this, and she smile warmly.

" Of course, its two blocks down," She said, pointing to the left, " I'm actually headed there to my work. I could take you there if you'd like."

I wasn't sure if it was just the relief of not being lost or her infectious smile, but I couldn't help but feel absolutely calm and safe now that the woman was with me. She had this nurturing quality about her, the way a mother would have with her child. I wanted nothing more than to let her comforting arms to wrap around me and protect me from the big, scary city.

" I would love that." I sighed honestly, smiling widely. She returned the warmth and linked her arm through mine, pulling me back up the street.

" So, I take it you're not from around here, are you?" She asked as we weaved through the traffic of busy people. Her gloved hand patted my arm as if sensing my lingering upset.

" No, I'm definitely not." I chuckled more to myself.

" Well, than what are you doing out on the street by yourself, crazy girl?!" She exclaimed with mock exasperation. I chuckled, leaning closer to her the slightest bit.

" Chasing the wind, really." I giggled, blushing at how silly I was for running through the streets like a maniac on the hunt for a stupid business card that I know realized had a stack of copies just like it on the reception desk. Wow, that was a waste of panic.

" Didn't anyone ever tell you can't catch the wind?" She teased, but changed the subject, " Do you have someone waiting for you on Michigan?"

" Yeah, my…a friend of mine." I finished uncertainly, blushing again. What was Edward? He was more than a friend, but not an official boyfriend. He was…everything…

" Well, I'm sure you've given this friend quite a scare," She declared, but smiled and patted my arm again in reassurance, " Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

I nodded, but stop short, turning to her with a confused expression.

" How'd you know it was a he?" I asked. A sly smile pulled at the corner of her lips, and she inclined her head to me as if to tell me a secret.

" Sugar, a woman knows a thing or two about a girl in love." She said in a knowing tone. I felt my jaw drop slightly, and she chuckled.

" This is my stop," She said as we came up to a large glass building with large gold-framed doors…wait…

" You work here?" I asked incredulously as I looked from the interior design office back to the woman's face. She smiled uncertainly.

" Yeah, I do interior designing for the company."

I thought about that for a moment, my mind turning this unexpected information over. This woman was an interior designer. Edward's mother Esme was an interior designer. This woman worked for here. Edward's mother Esme worked here. I felt the possibility of sudden magnitude setting in my stomach.

" Forgive me for being rude, but I never did catch your name." I said slowly, the possibilities growing larger with every passing second. The woman gasped, smiling widely.

" Oh! How terribly rude of me!" She exclaimed, " My name is Esme."

I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs, and in that moment, I saw Edward run out of the building towards me. I turned towards him, my eyes locking with his frustrated and panicked ones.

" Bella! God, there you are where have you been…" His voice faded as Esme turned towards him, her eyes widening and jaw dropping. He froze on the spot, his face motionless with horror. I looked between the two of them, both paralyzed, and chuckled nervously.

" Surprise." I stammered, smiling feebly.

A/N: I know, I know, you all expected the reunion. But this was what happened in my brain, and I was powerless to change it. This story truly has a mind of its own. Speaking of stories, I don't mean to whine, but PLEASE SEND SOME REVIEWS TO MY NEW STORY! WAHHAAAHHAA! PLEASE PLEASE! Whew! Alright, now with that said, thanks a bunch for all of your guy's support. Truly, I am so grateful. I give thanks, much thanks (even though thanksgiving was yesterday).

Much love,

The Romantically Inept

P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW HEARTS ARE MUSIC CATCHERS! IT'S SO LONELY! PLEASE I PROMISE IT'LL BE JUST AS GOOD AS THIS ONE! MAHHAHA :(


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Reunion, Part 1

Chapter song: Time after Time, by Quiet Drive ( I love both versions)

The silence was stifling as my week joke hung in the air above our heads. Edward and Esme just continued to stare at each other with wide eyes, neither one moving an inch. They were like statues, motionless as the people continued to rush by around us, oblivious to what had just happened.

" Edward?" Esme finally whispered, her voice trembling slightly. It seemed to break the frozen state he was in, and his shoulders dropped slightly. He smiled weakly.

" Hi, mom."

Esme exhaled sharply, her eyes flitting to mine. I smiled awkwardly, not sure what to do. She just stared before turning back to Edward.

" Come on you two," She said breathlessly, " I think we should take this to my office."

She didn't give us a chance to answer. She grabbed both of our hands and pulled us quickly through the large double doors back into the hall. The secretary looked up from her desk with a startled expression.

" Hello Marian." Esme greeted in chipper voice. I looked to Esme, who was suddenly grinning from ear to ear, and back to a very confused Marian.

" U-uh, hello Mrs. Cullen?" Marian made her greeting sound like a question. Esme just squeaked slightly, her mad-woman smile still plastered across her face as she towed me and Edward to the elevator. We both exchanged an uncertain glance before turning back to Esme, who was smiling so big it looked like her face hurt.

The door opened and all three of us crammed in. Esme pulled the hand that was holding mine up to the button and pressed 12. We stood there in awkward silence as the number dinged higher.

" Um, mom…?" Edward started, but Esme just made a high-pitched noise that silenced him. She was practically exploding with excitement as the elevator door opened into another spacious hallway. She pulled us quickly towards the door at the very end of it.

" Oh! Miss Esme!" I young woman exclaimed, coming from around the corner. I watched her bounce down the hall towards us, her hair in a tight bun and a clipboard in her hand.

" Hello, Amy." Esme beamed at her, her hands still secure around both Edward's and mine.

" Howard called while you were gone, "Amy started, bouncing next to the three of us as we strode towards Esme's office, " He wants the blue prints for the Ballroom on second by this afternoon."

" Tell him I'll be busy for the rest of the day." Esme said in a singing voice, her smile ringing through. Amy's eyes popped slightly, and she began flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

" B-but Miss Esme, you've got a meeting with the city and lunch with Harry Wahl and-"

" Thank you Amy." Esme sang, opening her office door and cheerfully slamming it in Amy's abashed face. I turned away from the door to look at the bright and enormous office. I felt my jaw begin to drop at the view of her office, but my awe was quickly interrupted. So fast that we didn't see it, Esme's arms were suddenly wrapped around Edward in a fierce embrace.

" Oh my baby! Oh Edward, honey bear, I've missed you!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she clung to Edward, her cheek rested on his chest. He patted her awkwardly on the back with his free hand.

" I know, I've missed you too, mom." He soothed, giving me a glance. I smiled, getting a bit teary myself.

" Oh, oh baby boy," She sobbed, leaning back to shower his cheeks with kisses, " You're finally here, you're finally here. You don't" kiss, " Know," kiss, " How long," kiss, " I've been waiting for you to come home!"

Edward smiled widely at his mother. She just beamed back at him before gasping and hugging him close again. But she suddenly pulled away and slapped him upside the head. Edward winced at the impact, his jaw dropping in shock.

" What was that for?!" He cried, stepping back and rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

" Where have you been, mister! Do you have any idea what you put me through for the past three years? No phones calls, no cards, the police man told me to give you up for dead! What do you have to say for yourself Edward Anthony Cullen?"

Edward's face fell, and he looked down at the ground.

" I know, I'm so sorry mom. I can't begin to explain to you how horrible I feel for-" He was cut off by Esme's arms around him again. She smiled softly, her eyes closed as she felt her son safe in her arms again for the first time in three years.

" I love you, baby." She whispered in a teary voice. Edward froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, his face buried in her hair.

" I love you too, mom." He said in a thick voice. I rubbed my wet cheeks on the back of my hand, smiling with pure joy.

After a moment, they both pulled apart, smiling softly. Esme unwounded herself from Edward's embrace and turned to me.

" Bella, I take it my son was the friend waiting for you," She smiled, coming to stand in front of me. I sniffled slightly and nodded. She beamed, and I was suddenly wrapped in her warm embrace.

" Thank you for bringing my son home." She whispered in my ear, and I felt the tears begin roll down my cheeks again. I nodded and hugged her tighter.

" Well," She sighed when we'd pulled away, " I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do. And you mister," She said, turning to Edward with a raised finger, " Have got even more explaining to do."

Edward smiled sheepishly, reaching a hand to scratch the back of his head. Esme and I both laughed softly, and she turned to give me a knowing look.

" Come on you two," She chuckled, " Let's go get some lunch."

We decided to eat at a deli a few blocks away. It was elegant and gourmet of course, but it had BLT's, so I didn't feel too out of my element.

We spent the next two hours reliving the past three years of Edward's life. He shared with her all the stories and adventures he'd had during his trek across the states, how he met me, brainwashed me into joining him on his escapades, and how I ultimately convinced him to come home. Esme listened with intent, rarely asking questions but offering the motherly "tsk" at times.

When we got to the story regarding why I'd ended up on the corner of some unknown street, both Edward and Esme were fighting to contain their giggles at my idiocy for chasing a paper all across the streets of Chicago. But more than anything, they seemed grateful for my lack of thought. If I hadn't been so hair-brained, Edward may backed out of the whole situation unexpectedly, and this whole reunion would have never happened. So, we decided to toast to my stupidity and continue with the celebration of Edward's homecoming, long awaited for the past three years.

Surprisingly, neither of them ever brought up the reason as to why Edward had left in the first place. I began to believe that Esme had discovered on her own the probable motive behind his running away from Chicago. I couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for her to lament over that fact for this whole time.

But for the most part, it was wonderful. Edward had returned to his mother, and both of them seemed happier than ever. They laughed and smiled and hugged and shared their current lives with each other. They were mother and son again, something they hadn't been able to be for the past three years. Esme could muss Edward's hair and Edward could slap her hand away and whine the way any kid does when their mother babies them. Mostly, I observed the reunion with a small smile on my lips as they rediscovered being together again.

" Well, I think it's safe to say you are grounded young man." Esme laughed, after Edward finished reliving a certain story in which he hid out in a department store one night and slept in the display beds, only to be woken up by one of the guards in the morning, a woman he successfully charmed into letting him off the hook.

Edward chuckled, nodding, " I suppose I am."

Esme and I smiled widely, exchanging a glance. We did that on occasion during the lunch, both admiring the fine man of ours.

" Well, it's getting late, and I think we should be heading home." She said when the sky began to darken. She gave Edward a meaningful look. His smile faded slightly, and he nodded in a heavier way.

" It's time to go surprise your father." She said, suddenly beaming in excitement. I turned to Edward, a slow smile spreading over my own face.

Bring on round two!

A/N: Next up, the reunion with Carlisle! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It's really late here, and I have school tomorrow ( ugh.) But I said I'd get this out, and I stick to my word! So review and let me know if it was worth it!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept

Also, thanks for those of you who reviewed my other story. It truly means a lot to have your support. And if you haven't read it, go do it and send it some love!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This one's for Sydney, who sacrificed her cell phone for this story. You're golden, girl. Oh, and Stephenie is boss and owns everything.

Chapter 19

It's worth his happiness

Chapter song: You're Making it All Come Alive, by My Favorite Highway

I was surprised at how fast things were going. This morning, Edward had had every intent of breezing past Chicago and leaving his parents to themselves. Then I'd gone against his will and brought him to Chicago anyways. Then I'd convinced him to visit his parents for the first time in three years. Now, after a teary reunion with his mother, we were ascending the marble stairs up to the floor of his parent's new pent house apartment to do it again with his father. And all the while, Edward had remained almost unnaturally calm.

But as we reached the top of the stairs and began to walk towards the large black door, the first taste of fear began to settle in him, and he hesitated, gripping the banister for security.

" Mom, I can't." He said suddenly, his brows pulled up in worry as he stared at the intimidating door. Both Esme and I turned to look at him, giving him a confused look.

" What?" We said in unison. His anxious eyes flickered to our faces.

" I-I can't do it." He stammered, his voice trembling. Esme's brows rose in surprise.

" Can't do what?" She asked, not understanding the sudden look of fear on her son's face. But after all that Edward had shared with me, I knew he was referring to going into that apartment and confronting his father, a man he'd always strived to make proud and please. A man he thought would never forgive him for letting him down.

" I, I can't see him. Esme," He paused briefly, shaking his head, " Mom, I can't face what I did to him."

Esme's face softened, and she smiled. "You faced me."

" Yeah, but that was an accident!" He cried, " I mean, sure, I was planning on doing it anyways, but I'm not sure know if I wouldn't have chocked before, when I still had the choice. I, I've hurt him so much."

" Aw, come here baby," She soothed, walking over to pull him into her arms again. He hugged her back lightly, the pained look still lingering on his face. His eyes shot to mine, conveying the feelings I already knew he was experiencing. I nodded in understanding.

" You can do it," I mouthed, smiling slightly, " I believe in you."

His worried brows shot up momentarily before pulled down over his eyes in a sudden determination. Esme pulled back, staring curiously between us as we spoke in silence. Edward, still staring intently at me, nodded.

" Alright," He said, turning back to Esme, " I'm ready."

Her eyes flickered to mine, and in that moment I thought I caught a glimpse of a knowing, almost smug expression cross her face. She looked back to Edward with a smile and nodded.

" Okay," She said, grabbing his hand, " Let's go."

Edward nodded and looked back to me, his other hand extended for mine. I smiled and took, catching the same smug look flit across Esme's face again.

Together, we walked towards the door and Esme pulled her key out of her purse, sticking it in the lock. With a quick flick of her wrist, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. I heard Edward inhale sharply as we walked into the enormous home.

The first I noticed upon entering the Cullen house was that everything was white. The walls, covered in massive windows revealing a mind-blowing view of the city, the plush furniture, the high ceilings with their sparkling chandeliers, all of it was white.

The second thing to occur to me was the beautiful art covering the walls not claimed by windows. Both classic and modern pieces adorned the walls, giving the all white décor a splash of color. Esme flipped the switch on the lights, and the crystals chandeliers glowed with bright white light. I let out a slow breath in awe. Edward's hand tightened nervously around mine, and I squeezed it back reassuringly.

" Wow." I said rather anti-climatically as we walked into the middle of the living room. Esme smiled in thankns and let go of Edward's hand, walking toward one of the halls off to the side of the large kitchen to the right. She smiled at whatever she was looking at, turning back to us.

" He's home." She giggled, bouncing slightly in place. She turned back towards the hallway and yelled, " Carlisle!"

Edward stiffed and tightened his grip on my hand as a smooth male voice mumbled incoherently in response. Esme held up a finger for us to stay in place before taking off down the hall. Once she was gone, Edward turned quickly on his heel towards the door. I grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him back.

" Oh no you don't!" I whispered, yanking him back to stand beside me again. He gave me a pleading look, and I pursed my lips, frowning in disappointment. He sighed roughly after a moment of silent begging, his brow furrowed.

But his eyes widened in horror as Esme came back from around the corner, her hands over the eyes of the most gorgeous older man I'd ever seen in my life. His blonde hair was much tamer than Edwards' but I could see the underlying messiness of it, most likely controlled by a brush. Esme smiled widely, her nose scrunching in excitement. Again, Edward tired to make a break for the door. Again I pulled him back. Esme giggled, and the man frowned in confusion.

" Esme?" He asked suspiciously, his hands reaching slight out in front of him, " What's going on?"

" I told you, I have a surprise for you."

A sudden goofy grin pulled up on the corners of his lips, and he turned towards her slightly, searching blinding for her face behind her hands.

" Honey, did you make another trip to Victoria's secret like you did last week-"

" Ah," She said quickly, throwing us a nervous look, " Ahaha, no, no, it's not that type of surprise, sweetheart."

I stifled a giggle and Edward grimaced in disgust. I covered my mouth, trying to keep quiet. Carlisle's face fell.

" Well, than what is it?" He asked impatiently. Esme pursed her lips to keep from smiling, and turned to us.

" Someone finally deiced to come home."

And with that, she pulled back her hands and came to stand beside Edward. Carlisle opened his eyes quickly, narrowing them briefly on Edward. Then they went wide. I felt Edward stiffen beside me, his hand cutting off my circulation by now. Esme was practically exploding with excitement next to him, her fingers digging into his arm as she squeezed it. The smile on her face spread for a mile.

After a long moment of silence, Carlisle spoke.

" Edward?" He barely whispered, stepping closer, " Is it…?"

" It's me," Edward croaked, his voice barely betraying the conflict raging within him. He let go of my hand, taking a cautious step forward, " Hi, dad."

A strangled sob escaped Carlisle mouth and his shoulders dropped. And then his arms were around Edward.

" My son." He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it. But Edward did, and he melted in his father's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around him. A low moan came from his mouth, and I realized that he was crying now as well.

Esme came to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist, her cheeks already streaked with tears. She gave me a look of pure bliss, and that was enough for the tears to begin to gather in the corner of my eyes. We smiled in silent agreement with each other and turned back to Edward ad Carlisle, still sobbing into each other's shoulders.

" I love you, Edward." Carlisle choked in a gruff voice, his hand stroking Edward's hair. Edward gripped him closer.

" I love you too, Dad."

We all stood there for a long moment, embracing one another and crying endlessly. After a moment, Esme pulled away to wrap her arms around her men. They opened their arms for her, and the three of them embraced each other again. After three long years, they were finally a family again.

As I stood there, admiring the born-again family in front of me, I felt a pain in my stomach for my own mother and father. I wondered if this would be the reunion me and Charlie would have when I finally returned home. Would he cry like Carlisle? Would he hold me close to him like his life depended on it? Like he loved me? Like he was sorry?

And what would happen to Edward? To _me_ and Edward? He had a family again, something that he didn't have when he met me.

I suddenly realized that that was what I had become for him during the past few weeks. Not only a companion, but someone who knew the pain of missing pieces of a soul. Edward wasn't whole when he met me, and that was what first united us. I'd been broken, too.

But now he had something he'd been missing. Now, he had a family. And I couldn't be happier for him. Because all I would ever want was for him to be happy, even if what made him happy consequentially killed me. And I knew that when I would have to leave here, go back to Alice and Rose, to Charlie, it would kill me.

I placed a hand over my mouth to keep from sobbing aloud as the razor sharp pain of reality cut into me, the tears running hot down my cheeks.

But this was worth the pain. This was worth it for Edward.

A/N: Okay, so before you all freak out and send me hate mail about being an evil wench for the depressing ending, let me just tell you that at no point in the story will Edward and Bella ever be separated. This is a story about them and their journey _together._ Neither of them is going anywhere without the other. Of course, they don't know that yet. But I promise, neither of them is going to leave/die. So have some faith in me! Oh, and a review will most definitely get the next chapter out sooner!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kristina the Alien, because everyone loves the sappy scenes. This is for you hun. And, you know, Stephenie owns it all.

Chapter 20

Reverence

Chapter Song: Hey Now, by Augustana

After another good ten minutes of hugging, Carlisle pulled back and smiled at his wife and son. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, chuckling softly.

" You couldn't have brought home a better surprise," He smiled at Esme before turning to me, " And not one, but two?"

I wiped my hands across my cheek quickly, plastering a smile across my face. This wasn't my time, and I could keep happy for Edward. My pain would be dealt with later.

Esme and Edward turned to me, and Esme smiled. " Carlisle, this is Edward's friend, Bella," She turned back to them men on both her sides, " Bella was the one who convinced Edward to come home."

Carlisle nodded slowly, turning back to me with a smile. He stepped forward, his hand extended for mine. I looked at it for a moment before awkwardly taking it. He put his other hand over it, shaking it warmly.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," He beamed, " I can't thank you enough for bringing my son home."

I smiled shyly, suppressing a cry.

" Don't mention it." Please, for the sake of my heart, don't mention it.

Carlisle nodded and released my hand, turning to face Edward.

" And where exactly does Bella come from?" He asked. I could here the slight disapproval in his question. It was a bit questionable the circumstances we were under.

Edward stepped forward then, coming to put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and never let go. He beamed down at me, his eyes watery and nose red.

" I kidnapped her from Forks, Washington and dragged her across the state against her will." He said proudly. I smiled involuntarily and squeezed his hand.

Carlisle rose a incredulous brow at his son. He turned to Esme, who just giggled and nodded, and back to Edward.

" I want the whole story," He demanded in a very non-demanding way, " all of it."

And so began the second round of story time. And even though we'd heard it before, Esme and I both sat down on the couch with the two men, listening intently. But though it was all relatively the same conversation, this reunion was different from the first.

With Edward and Esme, there had been a lot less interrogating and a lot more hugging and kissing and rejoicing. But with Edward and Carlisle, the manly factor played out more, and all though there were a few occasional pats on the back, they stuck more to the exchange of words instead of embraces. I guess it was just a guy thing.

Still, for a man, Carlisle was very compassionate. He smiled often and spoke in a calm and serene voice, never expressing any upset or frustration with Edward. He didn't even seem angry that his son had run away. No, only very happy that he'd finally come back. And it appeared that this both pleased and upset Edward. He didn't feel he deserved such absolute forgiveness. I could see it, they way his eyes held a solemn glint whenever Carlisle said, " It's good to have you home, son."

After everything was shared, Esme patted her lap and declared it time for dinner.

" Bella, would you like to help me?" She asked, smiling and offering me her hand as she rose from the couch. I smiled and nodded, taking her hand. She smiled wider and pulled me into the kitchen.

" I didn't expect you guys," She chuckled, pulling out a silver pot and strainer from the cabinet under the stainless steal stove top, " So I hope you guys don't mind penne and cooked veggies."

" Oh, no, that sounds wonderful." I reassured, " How can I help?"

" Well, the carrots need to be chopped, but the rest of the vegetables are in the freezer. You could put them in this pot, " She pulled another smaller silver pot from the same cabinet, " And boil them."

I nodded and grabbed the pot she held out, carrying it over to the sink to fill with water. Edward wasn't joking when he said his family was well off. The sink was equipped with one of those fancy water filters that lasted for ten years and came with flavor options. I flipped it on and began to fill the pot.

As we worked, me and Esme chatted lightly about my life back in Forks, my friends, hobbies, grades, and the like. Like Edward, Esme was a wonderful listener, and I found conversation with her easy and enjoyable.

" So," She said after I told her that I didn't have a boyfriend back in Forks, or anywhere else, " Are you in love with Edward?"

I slammed the knife through the carrots I was chopping, just barely missing the tip of my finger. I swallowed thickly, responding in a squeaky voice.

" What? Um, uh, I mean I l-like him very much and, ha uh…" I stuttered horribly, my palms beginning to sweat. Esme just chuckled.

" I know, honey." She said in a soothing voice. I turned to stare at her as she spun the spaghetti in the pot.

" Is it that obvious?" I asked hopelessly. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, a smug smile curving her lips.

" Not really, but I know what a girl in love looks like, and when you look at him," She sighed, smiling, " Well, it's the same look I give Carlisle, the same look he gives me. The same look Edward gives you."

My eyes widened, and I turned around to see Edward and Carlisle sitting in the living room, looking at some sort of album and laughing quietly. I turned back to Esme.

" Really?"

She smiled, pulling on the oven mittens and grabbing the handles of the pot.

" Really." She beamed at me, walking across the kitchen to pour the pasta into the strainer sitting in the sink. I rushed to her side, dying for more of her infinite knowledge and wisdom.

" But how do you know? What kind of look does he give me?" I fired, leaning close to her. She gave me a hesitant look and chuckled, patting my arm to calm me down.

" Sweetie, take a breath." She teased, picking up the strainer and empty pot and walking back to the stove. I was quick on her heels.

" How do you know?" I asked again, trying to keep my voice calmer. Esme sighed in mock exasperation, and turned to me with her hands on her hips.

" Because I know my son, and I know that look. When he looks at you, it's like he's invincible. It's like he can't go wrong. He can do anything."

I felt my lips parting in shock at her matter-of-fact words. She just smirked slightly and continued, pouring the sauce into the pot as she spoke.

" I'm his mother, Bella. I know that boy inside out, despite his absence for the past three years. But still, I know him. And he's changed. He's not the same boy I raised. Something about him has changed. I can't explain it, but I know it's because of you," She turned to look at him across the room, a thoughtful look on her face, " It's like he's lighter. His shoulders don't cave forward like he's carrying the weight of the world anymore. He looks free."

She turned to me then, a fierce look in her eyes.

" Bella, for all of Edward's life, he's had to deal with a burden no one show have to deal with. His sickness, even if it's cured someday, will never really go away. It will always be a part of his life, apart of him. You must understand that."

" I do." I barely whispered, slightly taken back by her sudden conviction. She nodded, her eyes still burning bright.

" I love my son, and like any other mother, I want to be able to fix everything and make it all go away. But I know now that I can't, and I used to think that Edward would just have to carry this pain with him for the rest of his life. Now that he's found you, I see something changing. It's not necessarily that he's healing, because I don't think that the scars left behind by the leukemia are things that will ever really heal. But I see an acceptance in him for the first time. And I want to thank you for that."

I nodded, not able to speak. It seemed that Esme knew this, and smiled calmly, the fire in her eyes fading back to a glowing warmth.

" Alright, let's go feed our hungry men." She said, grabbing the pot off the stove and carrying it to the large table on the edge of the living room. I shook my head slightly and grabbed the pot of veggies, following her to the table, my mind racing.

Did he love me? Sure, he'd told me he did today, but for some reason Esme's words made me really contemplate the idea. It wasn't that I didn't want him to love me. I loved him more than anything in the whole wide world and the only thought that pleased me more than the thought of spending the rest of my life being in love with Edward was the thought of him being in love with me as well.

Dinner was more of the same cheerful conversation, everyone still riding on the buoyancy of reunion. Everyone except me.

Sure, I smiled and laughed and joked, shared stories of my own, and all that jazz. To anyone on the outside, I was perfectly fine. And inside?

Inside, I was shattering.

If he loved me, what would he do when I had to leave? I'd never been in a relationship before, and what I had with Edward felt like so much more than a mere relationship. If he needed to see my face, feel my skin under his fingers tips, his lips on mine as much as I did his, then a long distance relationship would just be a slower death.

So what would we do? If what Esme said was true, what would happen to _him_ when I left?

I looked up from the spaghetti I was swirling on my plate to find his eyes staring intently back at mine. I could see he was thinking the same thing.

The evening carried on in the celebratory mood of the whole day. It was nearing midnight by the time we called it quit. Carlisle and Edward had gone down to the garage and gotten all our stuff from my truck after dinner, so when we all said goodnight, my stuff had been carefully placed in one of the houses many guest rooms. Edward, despite his recent absence, still had a room set up for him in the new house.

The room I was given was decorated the same as the rest of the house, and the white sheets were linen, the pillows were stuffed with goose feathers, just like the thick comforter. It was like staying in a five star hotel.

" Goodnight Bella," Esme and Carlisle chimed in unison, their heads peaking from behind the door. I smiled at them and wished them the same. They smiled back before closing the door and pattering down the hall to their room. Shortly after they left, another soft knock came from the door.

" Yes?" I whispered, hastily wiping my already wet cheek on the back of my hand as Edward slipped into the room. The moon, the only light illuminating the space, cast a white glow across his still face. His eyes sparkled, filled with a certain emotion I couldn't describe.

" Hey," he whispered, closing the door slowly and coming to take my hands in his, " Are you okay?"

" Yeah," I lied, my voice cracking, " I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed in doubt and he pulled a finger up to run it across my cheek, catching a stray tear.

" Bella, you're crying. What's wrong, love?"

I felt my breath choke in my throat at the last word, and I looked up, searching his eyes for the answers I so desperately wanted.

" Do you love me, Edward?" I whispered, my voice shaking on a sob.

His eyes widened slightly, and I was suddenly in his arms.

" Bella," he whispered, " Love isn't enough to describe how I feel for you. I doubt there is a word that could convey what you mean to me, what you make me feel."

I crushed myself to him, fisting his shirt in my hands as I clung to him, my tears staining his shirt.

" Edward," I chocked, my voice muffled by his chest, " I don't want to leave you."

He froze under me before holding me closer. " You don't have to leave. What makes you think you would ever have to leave?"

" I have to go home some time. And you have to stay here, with Esme and Carlisle," I pulled back slightly to stare at him, my vision blurred by my tears, " But I don't know if I can leave you. I don't know if I'm strong enough to be on my own again. I need you."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Because he knew what I was saying was true. He knew all along that we would eventually have to leave each other. And because he loved me, and I knew he loved me, he had been avoiding it as well. But we could no longer avoid the inevitable future ahead.

And so he said nothing.

Instead, he closed his mouth softly, frowning over the tears that began to brim on his lids, and placed his hands on both sides of my face before pressing his lips to mine.

There are moments in life that are bigger than us, when what we feel can't be confined to our words, to our bodies, to our souls. In those moments, what we are and what he feel pour out of us and into everything around us. And when that moment that we are bleeding out our selves collides with another person experiencing the same outpour, those feelings spiral together and our souls touch each other. In that moment, Edward and I were bigger than our bodies, and we could speak with nothing but our bodies.

Slowly, Edward's hand fell from my face and slid under my shirt. I lifted my arms over my head so that he could pull my shirt over my head. His face was blank, except for the slight furrow of his brow, but his finger tips spoke ever pain and pleasure he felt as he grazed them over my stomach, trailing up to slip the strap of my bra off my shoulder.

My hands roamed up under his shirt in the same slow, solemn way as I help him pull his shirt off as well. I let my hands move over the contours of his stomach, memorizing every line and groove. The tears continued to stream down my face as Edward dipped his head to kiss my neck, my shoulders, pushing off the second strap with his nose. His hands reached behind my back to softly unclasp my bra. I shrugged my shoulder and let it fall to the floor.

He paused briefly to take me in, his eyes still narrow as he tried with no avail to keep the tears from spilling over and rolling silently down his cheeks. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around me again and pressed his lips back to mine.

When we'd kissed before, it had always been a slightly overwhelming hormonal experience that was always rudely interrupted by either my fear of losing control or grumpy old people.

But this kissing was different. Every movement of our lips was a deliberate and unspoken emotion- cries for an escape, cries for a release neither of us could find. Our hands didn't move in a frenzy, but rather in a reverence. We explored each other's bodies, savoring the feel of our skin brushing together, our fingertips mapping the planes of each other. We took our time unfastening the buttons of our jeans, kicking them off so our legs to twine and experience the sensation.

Edward's finger traced the knit of my white underwear, making my entire being ebb to the slow speed of his touch. I ran a finger under the band of his black boxers, caressing the soft skin of his hip. Without breaking contact, he pulled the covers over us, enveloping our tangled bodies in the soft down of the blanket.

I'd heard stories about girls getting fingered by their boyfriends, and I'd heard stories of boys getting hand jobs from their girlfriends. And honestly, I thought they both sounded absolutely _gross._

But this wasn't what I'd heard about.

Edward's hand slipped into my underwear, his fingers simply continuing their slow exploration of my body. And my hand slipped into his boxer, simply continuing mine.

His fingers caressed me, gentle and adoring. He slipped them inside of me, loving me with his touch. I gasped slightly before closing my hand around him, loving him with my touch as well. And together, we moved to the same slow and profound pace. The same ebb and flow, back and forth, loving each other with all we had. Speaking to each other without words, the tears still running silently down our cheeks. And together, we let the last ourselves pour out onto each other, the stars still burning behind our drooping eyelids.

After we had gather ourselves again, we stood silently from the bed and went to the bathroom to…uh, ha…wash our hands of our selves. We grinned like idiots at each other, our hair matted and our eyes red. And with one final kiss, Edward gathered his clothes and walked to the door.

" Sweet dreams, my Bella. I more than love you." He whispered before closing the door quietly. I listened to him pad down the hall, keeping still until I heard the click of his door. Then I collapsed on the bed, new tears filling the corners of my eyes.

This time, they were happy tears.

A/N: And that's why it's rated M. Okay, so maybe that was the most G-rated partial-sex scene in the history of fanfiction, but I was powerless to stop it. in fact, I never planned on writing that baby lemon, it sort of just spilled out of me. Sometimes, the only way to tell someone you love them is to show them you love them. But anyways, I want to remind you guys again that AT NO POINT WILL THEY EVER SEPARATE. So if you guys start freaking out about all this talk of leaving, just know that it's all part of the master plan. So, in short, review please!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept

P.S.: I'm hoping to get the next chapter of Hearts are Music Catchers out tomorrow night, so keep an eye out. The plot keeping twisting and turning and it's making me so freaking excited cause it's got a mind of its won and I love it!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This one goes out to Briandelight, because you're genius ;). And, you know, Stephenie owns all

Chapter 20

Naked food leads to nasty phone calls

Chapter Song: Rewind, by Deas Vail

The first thought to register in my mind upon awaking was how absolutely lovely the air smelled. Like sweet musk or citrus spice, or any other thing that smelled mouth watering. I inhaled deeply, a smile pulling up on my lips.

The second thing I noticed were the soft fingers that were brushing the pesky hairs off of my face, stroking from my temple to my chin. The sensation was like rubbing smooth legs on satin sheets. The feeling sent shivers of pleasure running through my stiff limbs cushioned in the ridiculously comfortable bed…wait, fingers?

I let my lids flutter open, squinting against the bright gray light filtering in through the white linen drapes of the window above my head. My smile widened as I found Edward's bright green eyes staring back at me.

" Good morning starshine," He chuckled, " I hope I didn't wake you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer to me, burying my face in his bare chest and inhaling the delicious scent that had woken me up. Smell is such a wonderful sense. It's so…satisfying.

" I missed you last night," I grumbled, " You should have just stayed with me."

" Yes, I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would have loved that," He laughed, squeezing me closer. I noticed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark green flannel pajama pants, and I twined my legs with his. My thin white camisole didn't pose too much separation, but I was suddenly craving more of his skin. But his words struck a note for me, and I pulled back quickly from him, suddenly panicked.

" Oh! Carlisle, Esme! Are they…?" I started to pull away from him, my eyes shooting frantically to the door. But Edward just laughed and pulled me back into his arms.

" Relax, scardy cat, they both went to work," He smiled, " They'll be back this afternoon. They left a note on the fridge if you'd like proof."

I scowled playfully at him, pushing his chest. He just laughed and pulled me closer, till I was completely wrapped in his warm arms. And then I realized something.

Here we were, boy and girl, barely clothed in a bed in an empty house that would empty for the next- I looked over his shoulder at the clock that read eight- four hours. My eyes fell back on his, and from the look in them, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Before I could speak, his lips were on mine, soft but urgent. I grabbed his face in my hands, pulling him as close as possible. He didn't waste anytime teasing me, parting my lips with his and letting his tongue attack mine. Suddenly, I didn't have enough time to touch him, kiss him, hold him. It was like I had to get as much of him as soon as possible.

My shirt was gone in seconds as I let my frantic fingers run quickly over every accessible inch of his glorious body. His owns hands began to do the same as they worked with the clasp of my bra. But that left a slight gap between us, and that simply wouldn't do.

I pulled him towards me with so much force that I rolled him on top of me. But I didn't mind, in fact, the sudden pressure of his weight on me ignited some kind of hunger in me, and I wrapped both my legs around his waist with much enthusiasm. And I could feel Edward reciprocating enthusiasm pressing against my thigh.

Edward pulled away suddenly, breathing heavy, a mile wide grin on his flushed face.

" You don't waste time getting to the point," He chuckled in a rough voice. I smiled despite the slight annoyance I felt for him breaking away.

" I'm hungry in the morning." I stated in a low voice. Edward's eyes darkened slightly, but he shook his head and pulled back to stand at the foot of the bed. I frowned in disapproval and propped up on my elbows to glare at him.

" Where do you think you're going?" I barked, my legs aching to be wrapped around him again. My bare chest was cold in the air-conditioned room.

" I made you breakfast!" Edward exclaimed brightly, his face suddenly full of fresh excitement.

I couldn't help but smile at the beaming smile of pride on my angel's face. He was like a little boy who'd just ridden a bike for the first time and couldn't wait to show his mother.

" What did you make?" I asked hesitantly, eyeing him in mock suspicion. He laughed out loud and climbed back on the bed to pull me up and out the door. I stumbled behind him, fisting my hand on my temple as I was seized by a massive rush of blood to the head.

" Whoa! Slow down!" I complained, trying to pull back from him.

" Come one!" Edward said, ignoring my protest and pulling me faster.

I blushed as we ran down the hallway towards the kitchen. Even if Carlisle and Esme were gone, it still felt slightly embarrassing to be running around their house in nothing but my tighty whities. I pulled my hand from Edward's and folded my arms across my chest as we entered the brightly lit kitchen, suddenly self-conscious.

" Tada!" He sang, leaving my side to grab the plate of blueberry pancakes off of the counter. He stood in front of me, a proud, slightly smug grin on his face. The smell coming from the pancakes made my mouth start to water.

" Those smell amazing," I said in admiration, " Let me go put a shirt on and then-"

" A shirt?" He blurted, eying me incredulously, " Why?"

I gave him a look of my own, but he just let his eye trial to my chest, my arms wrapped protectively around it. His brow furrowed and, without letting his eyes leave me, he set the plate of pancakes down again. I eyed him anxiously as he stepped towards me, a determined scowl on his face.

With a steady deliberateness, he took my wrists in his hands and pulled my arms apart. I blushed, trying to pull away as he opened my arms out on both my sides so that I was fully exposed to him. But his grip was firm, and after a while I gave up, letting him spread me apart and take me in. Of course, my face stayed a vivid shade of red. I could only imagine how the bright gray light filtering through the windows reflected off my alabaster skin.

" Bella," He said, still frowning as his eyes roamed over me, " I never want you to wear a shirt again."

I chuckled nervously, rolling my eyes to feign lightness when in reality my stomach was tightening and I was beginning to sweat.

" Edward, I don't think that society would approve of me being topless in public…" I countered, trying to pull away again. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes tracing my chest with a speculative look.

" Then we'll never go out in public." He said simply as he continued his examination. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time.

" Edward, we can't just stay in bed all day," I chastised, " Although, I must admit, the idea does sound tempting."

He finally looked up and met my anxious gaze, frowning in protest.

" Then please don't cover up here. 'Public' isn't here, and you are too beautiful to be hidden by cloth. It's like placing a sheet over a statue. Such beauty must be enjoyed by those who can truly appreciate it," His eyes dropped from mine back to my exposed upper body, a slight glint of admiration sparking to life, " And I doubt anybody appreciates you more than I do."

I felt my mouth hanging open, and after a moment, I chuckled in disbelief at his silliness. I was no marble statue.

" Please, Edward-" I scoffed, but he interrupted me in exasperation.

" Come on Bella, I made you breakfast!" He wailed, pulling my arms down to hang on me. I gasped in mock outrage.

" Edward Cullen! You will not be exchanging breakfast for a private peep show!"

But he just smiled goofily and pulled me into his arms.

" Indulge me, please."

I scrutinized his face, trying to see a break in his resolve. But I was having a hard time thinking properly with my skin on his, his warm, smooth arms encircling me. After a moment, I groaned in defeat.

" You are so weird," I scolded, pulling away from him to hop on one of the stool at the counter and pull the plate to me, " What kind of guy wants to watch a girl eat breakfast naked?"

" What kind of guy doesn't?" He asked as if it was a ridiculous question. I grabbed my fork, stabbing at the fluffy cake.

" The normal kind." I answered in the same obvious tone, ripping off a piece of the confection and shoving it in my mouth. He rolled his eyes, leaning his elbow on the counter and giving me a patronizing look.

" Silly Bella," He said, shaking his head, " Would you want _me_ to put a shirt on?"

I stopped chewing momentarily, frowning at his glorious chest, the way his toned abs made a V-shape down to his hips, ending beneath the waist band of his pants.

" Point taken."

And So I gave up, resuming to my stack of pancakes while Edward, strange Edward who took pleasure in watching naked girls eat syrupy cakes of bisquick, watched me silently, a look of both awe and appreciation on his face. Though, I must admit, the whole situation did have its perks.

At one point I, in my state of messy devouring, smeared syrup on the side of my mouth. I made to wipe it away with the napkin, but as I brought it to my face, Edward's hand came down on mine out of nowhere, and I turned around to see him standing behind me, a strange glint in his eye that made my stomach tighten. He smiled in an almost devilish way before leaning down over my shoulder to lick at the corner of my mouth, successfully removing the syrup. Needless to say, I was very thankful that I was sitting down.

" Thanks," I stuttered breathlessly. Edward just smirked and nodded before sauntering into the living room and flipping on the music. Soft jazz began to filter through the spacious room.

" Bella," He called over to me, extending his hand for me, " Come dance with me."

I shook my head and chuckled under my breath.

" You're greedy this morning," I teased, " Can I please go put a shirt on first?"

He frowned slightly, but sighed in defeat.

" Fine, but nothing too big or obscuring."

I giggled.

" You sound like a backwards father." I chuckled as I hopped off the stool and dashed down the hall to my room.

I ran across the room towards my bag and began rummaging through the contents in search of a shirt that would meet both Edward and my standards. Upon my hunt, my fingers encountered a small, hard object smashed at the bottom of the bag. I pulled out my cell phone, guilt sinking into my stomach.

I stared at the piece of metal and plastic that was surely full of voicemails, worried and threatening voicemails. I dug my hand back down into the bag and found the charger as well.

I held the two objects in my hands, staring at them intently as the guilt ebbed through me. I imagined Alice and Rose, both spending their trip in Washington worrying over why their friend wouldn't answer her phone. Riding on the wave of my own conscience, I gammed the end of the charger into my phone and plugged it in to the wall. I pressed the end button, pulling on one of my camisoles while it turned on. I grabbed the phone in my hands again and stared at the screen, waiting. About three seconds went by before it vibrated. 50 new text messages. I bit my lip as I opened the most recent one. It was from Rose.

_Isabella Marie Swan. If you are reading this now, than I hope you know that your days are numbered. You better be either kidnapped or lying dead in a ditch somewhere, or else you are in for much worse, so, so much worse. If you value your life, reply to this message with a long and logical explanation as to why I shouldn't murder you so I know exactly who's hands have killed you, if you aren't dead already._

I shivered in fear before exiting my inbox. I think I had a pretty good idea what the rest of the messages were like. I scrolled through the menu to my voicemail and groaned out loud. 50 voicemails. With great reluctance, I pressed 1 and listened to the first message. Alice.

"_BELLA!"_

I pulled the phone away from my ear as Alice's surprisingly big voice screamed at me. I pressed seven, deleting the message quickly before bringing the phone gingerly back to my ear. But the next was the same, and after another few screeching messages, I began to see the pattern and if the volume was too high for me to fully press my ear to the receiver, I deleted it instantly.

Three minutes of worried and threatening messages later, my voicemail was nearly cleared. The last message, no surprise, was from Alice. It was old, chatting about calculus instead of threatening to kill me if I hadn't died already. I chuckled slightly, a dull ache cutting in my stomach for those carefree days when my world was simpler. But another ache was making itself present, more pressing and hitting a deeper part of me.

Out of all 50 messages, not one of them had been from Charlie. Not even _one_.

I pressed the end button and snapped the phone shut, rubbing my hand furiously across my cheek, wiping it clean of tears. I laughed at myself. Had I expected anything else? He probably wasn't even home yet.

I threw the phone on the floor to finish charging and hauled myself up from the floor. I checked the mirror on the wall, making sure all signs of stress weren't visible on my face, before walking out into the living room. The jazz music was still on.

Edward was standing by one of the bookcases in the corner, an album in his hands. His eyes were furrowed as he examined one of the pictures on the pages. He looked up as I stepped from behind the wall.

" Hey." I smiled, holding my arms out on my sides and spinning awkwardly, " Satisfactory?"

His frown pulled up in a crooked smile, and he set the album down on the end table by the couch.

" I suppose," He said off-handedly, but walked over to pull me into his arms.

" I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," I amended, letting my hands rest on his bare chest. He smiled and shrugged.

" No problem. You can make it up to me with a dance."

I smiled as he stepped back and bowed, offering me his hand. I followed along and curtsied, taking his outstretched hand.

The music was smooth and soft, and our steps were simple. Right, left, right, left, spin in, spin out, right left, and again. I giggled as he held our hands above our heads and had me spin like a ballerina.

As I turned back to face him, my eyes landed on his exposed elbow, which had calmed to a light pink. The band-aid had been removed as the cut scabbed over, the makings of a slight scar forming around the edges. I stepped closer, reaching my hand out to stroke it.

" It seems to be healing very well," I murmured, stepping even closer. Edward let our arms drop and twisted his elbow around so that we could both see it. He nodded.

" Yeah, it's just fine. It's not like I can't heal, it just takes a bit longer and is more prone to infection. It gave me a bit of a cold, but that's cleared up too."

I nodded in accord, my eyes tracing over the skin of his elbow. The veins had returned to their normal color, and it finally looked the way a normal scrape should. Edward was right; it was just a longer process. And the slight hindrance of his blood's struggle with proper coagulation only delayed the healing process that much more. Thank god for modern medicine.

But as we stood there, looking at the cut that had posed such an unnecessary problem, I couldn't help but think about the route of the problem. Despite what Edward claimed, I knew that no matter how good he was doing now, Edward was still sick. I'd taken his words to heart and promised to treat him no different than I ever had, but I couldn't ignore the fact that he had Leukemia. And the fact that he hadn't been to a doctor didn't help my underlying worry any bit.

" You know they're going to want to take you to the doctor, don't you?" I whispered finally, running my finger over the cut. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

A silence seized the space around us, and finally, I let my eyes lift to his face. But he wasn't looking at me. No, he was frowning down at his arm, a far away look in his troubled eyes.

" I know," He murmured after another moment, " I know."

A/N: F*!K FINALS! MY LIFE IS LIKE A BLACK HOLE! I seriously don't think I have the brain capacity for all this knowledge. And it's interfering with my writing, which is like the only good thing in life right now! Gah! Okay, well I just had to get that off my chest. Anyways, this chapter was strange. I don't know what really happened, everything just kind of poured out of me…ha like with Edward and Bella in the last chapter. That's been happening lately with this story, it's totally taken over. Regardless, I hope I haven't upset anyone with how long this chapter has been coming! But please, review and let me know if you're still hanging in there. I promise, once finals are over, the chapters will be coming much sooner!

Much love,

The Romantically Inept

P.S. About Edward getting a cold from a cut, the way it works is that he has a weak immune system, and when any kind of trauma ( Yes, even just a little boo boo) occurs, it further impairs his already impaired immune system, making him super prone to getting sick. So, yes, it does make sense.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I own nothing. All rights are Stephenie's.

Chapter 22

Can't we share the miracle?

Chapter Song: Inevitable, by Anberlin

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Esme came home. Carlisle received a call during lunch regarding a critical patient, and wouldn't be able to make it home until the evening. Regardless, Esme had plans for the three of us.

" Were going out!" She proclaimed after we'd finished eating the delicious lunch of fiesta rice salad she'd made. It seemed that Esme was just one of those woman who could do it all.

" And where exactly will we be going?" Edward inquired dubiously as he cleared the table. I smiled as he reached around me to grab my plate. He had apparently inherited the Suzy homemaker gene.

" Well, it's a beautiful day, I thought we might go to Millennium Park."

Edward turned to me, his face asking for my preference. I smiled at him and turned back to Esme.

" I think that sounds lovely."

" It's settled then!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands down on her lap and pushing up from her chair, " I'll go get cleaned up and you kids can get any stuff together you might want. Meet back here in ten."

Before either of us to open our mouths to speak, she was racing down the hall. I turned to Edward, and we chuckled in unison.

" I forgot how…proactive she is."

" Yes, she doesn't waist much time does she." I chuckled and got up from my seat.

" Meet me in my room when you've cleaned." I smiled, standing on my tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Edward smiled in that crooked way of his and quickly ran to the sink, throwing the dishes in it with a clatter before rushing back to me and grabbing my hand. I giggled hopelessly as we stumbled noisily down the hall towards my room. I hope Esme didn't think much of it.

We reached my door quickly and slipped in. Once it was closed behind me, I found myself pressed against it and Edward's lips on mine, attacking me in a playful and giddy way. His hands slipped under my shirt to skim along the skin of my back.

" We don't have time to play." I giggled as I tried to push him away. He smiled goofily and pulled me closer to him.

" Ah, she can wait."

I pulled away and gaped at him in mock shock.

" Edward, we will not make your mother wait while we mess around," I looked at his lips then, " We'll have plenty of time for that tonight."

His breath hitched slightly, and the smile spread wider before he captured my lips again. But his hands fell form my back, and he stepped away to pull back the door behind me.

" I'm holding you to that." He chuckled before disappearing behind the door. I giggled in the silence of the room, shaking my head at us. We were such frantic teenagers.

Ten minutes later, I had my jacket on and my wallet in my pocket, and I walked back into the front room to find Edward standing by the door. But I whirled around in surprise as Esme dashed past me, muttering in frustration about a purse. I watched as she scurried around the room, sifting through closets and lifting pillows.

" Damn Purse, it was just here!" She wailed after a moment, and Edward chuckled softly. She whirled around and glared at him.

" What are you smirking about young man?" She demanded, coming to stand in front of him, " Don't just stand there, make yourself useful."

He rolled his eyes at his mother and began lazily waltzing around the room, picking up random things and turning them over with an exasperated expression. And then he sighed.

" Mom, it's right here." He said in annoyance, picking up the brown leather bag lying next to one of the white armchairs. Esme shot up from her spot on the floor where she'd been peering beneath the couch and let out an exclamation of surprise.

" I could have sworn I checked over there," She said innocently as Edward held out the bag for her with a skeptical expression.

" Oh, of course you did." He muttered sarcastically. Esme's stupporous expression fell into a scowl, and she ripped the bag from his hands in agitation.

" Watch your luck, boy." She threatened. Edward just laughed.

" Well, let's go then!" She thrilled in fresh excitement, slinging the strap of the purse over her shoulder and walking towards the door. Edward pressed his forefinger to his temple, his thumb pointed up, and pulled the trigger. I placed my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

Millennium Park was like nothing I'd ever seen. It was as metal and shiny as it was grassy and green. Edward and I took turns making funny faces in the reflection of the bean, having contests to see who could look the most deformed. I won every time, mostly because even when mutilated by the mirror, Edward was still beautiful. But I flaunted my ugly, and succeeded in making Edward double over with laughter at all the ridiculous faces I could make. Esme just watched us with that smug smile on her lips and took pictures every five seconds.

We walked through the park, chatting about nothing of real importance- just more of the same reconnecting that we'd been doing. But this time, the conversation seemed to center around me.

Esme continued where she'd left off the night before in regards to my life before Edward had stumbled along. She asked about my life back in Phoenix, about Renee and Phil, my childhood, my likes and dislikes. Edward listened thoughtfully, even though he'd heard it all before. And whenever I'd retell a particular story to Esme that he'd heard, he still chuckled along as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever heard. Sometimes, after I'd finish speaking, I'd looked to my side to see him staring at the ground, a soft smile on his lips. It was in the times that I wanted so badly for him to look up, to show me what he was thinking behind those lovely eyes. But he never did, and Esme would command my attention again with more inquisition.

We walked through the entire park, to Pritzker Pavilion with its high metal beams that made it look like a football stadium. We sat down in the front row of maroon seats that faced the massive and magnificent stage.

" It's beautiful," I said in awe, my eyes tracing the metal eaves folding out around the band shell. It was like a giant, metal flower.

" You should see it at night," Edward said, leaning back in his seat and staring up at the spider web of beams overhead, " It lights up."

I turned back to the stage, imagining it sparkling bright against the night sky. I smiled at the thought.

" Edward performed on that stage once," Esme breathed to my side, her eyes cast to the stage with a glow of remembrance. I turned to her, my eyes wide.

" Really?" I exclaimed in awe. Edward groaned to my side.

" Please, mother," He begged in an aggravated tone, but Esme just sighed whimsically.

" Yes, with the children's symphony. They performed in the Grand Park Symphony a couple of years after this park was built. Edward was the showcased pianist."

My jaw dropped, and I turned back to Edward, who was scowling up at the sky.

" You never told me you were a musical prodigy!" I scolded. He huffed in annoyance.

" I'm not. They were showcasing about fifty other kids, too," He lifted his head to give his mother a stern look, " That cellist was a thousand times more gifted than me, and she didn't even take private lessons. She played for her school band."

Esme just sighed again, a faraway look on her face. " You never did take well to compliments. You were phenomenal."

Edward just shook his head and let out an exasperated breath, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. I continued to stare at him in awe, my musical prodigy.

After a while, we migrated out of the Pavilion and towards the Crown fountains with their giant faces that spit water out on the little kids who were nimble enough to withstand the frigid water. I chuckled as the little ones lined up in front of the face as it prepared to spit in them, running away with squeals of delight as the water came pouring down.

" I'm hungry." Edward grumbled as we sat on the surrounding benches, watching the faces blink and smile down at the kids playing. Esme, who was sitting between us with a hand in each of ours, let out an exaggerated sigh.

" Then go get some food, you big whiner."

He smirked and leaned down to give a peck on the cheek.

" Care to give me some money, mommy dearest?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled and let go of his hand to grab her wallet out of her purse.

" I should know better than to trust you with this," She said, handing him the pouch, " But I never learn. Get me a hotdog, please," She turned to me, " Anything for you, hun?"

I shook my head, and Edward gave Esme another quick kiss before taking off towards the vendor on the terrace behind us. Esme chuckled.

" What is it with boys and eating?" She wondered aloud, squinting at the kids in the fountain thoughtfully. I shrugged, looking forward.

" I don't know. I guess it's all or nothing for them."

Esme laughed and nodded. " Yes, that does seem to be the pattern. It certainly is that way with Edward."

I turned to her then. " What do you mean?"

She smiled, her eyes casting sideways to meet mine.

" You must have noticed by now that rationality has never been one of Edward's strong points. He follows what he feels, not what he thinks. Obviously, it's gotten him into some very interesting situations."

I nodded, looking down at my lap, " Yeah, I noticed that from the moment I met him. He does what he wants, doesn't he?"

" Yes," she agreed, smiling softly, " And he's not _afraid_ of doing what he wants. He doesn't think it through. He just jumps right in. It's as wonderful as it is dangerous, and I still struggle with how to give him both freedom and guidance. I mean, how can you protect someone who doesn't want any protection?"

I thought about that, about how it must feel to be Edward's mother. I often found myself worrying about him simply because he refused to. I couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for Esme.

" You do a wonderful job." I said after a moment of silence had gone by. Esme smiled and inhaled slowly.

" Yes, I try. And I think I do very well for my son," She sighed, looking own at her lap, " But I'm not perfect, and Edward is insatiable when it comes to an undiscovered road. It can be hard at times, but I think it's that way for anyone. We can't always say the right thing or do all the right stuff. We just wouldn't be human."

I nodded and smiled. If I knew anything from my experiences with my own family, it was that no matter how hard we try, we would eventually, without meaning to, let the other down. But the upside was having the love that allowed you to forgive each other when we did slip.

" But, Bella," She said after a moment, turning towards me and clasping my hands in hers, " You must know that I think you are an angel and I've come to love you like my own daughter," She hesitated a moment, obviously not sure what to say, " But you must have thought about what Edward coming home means for you two and your family back home. I'm sure you own mother and father love you very much as well, and it must be killing them to have you missing. And we both know you're not like Edward; you've thought about this."

I looked down then, nodding softly, " Yes, I have."

She smiled sympathetically and lifted a hand to place on my cheek.

" If I could, I would keep you forever. I want to."

I looked up at her, finding nothing but honesty in her hazel eyes. I smiled as the moisture began to form in my eyes.

" Hey, what's with the long faces?" Edward said, appearing out of nowhere with two hotdogs in hand, " Mom, what did you do?"

Esme opened her lips to speak, but I shook my head.

" Your mother didn't do anything," I paused, looking back to the little kids in the fountain, " We were just talking about something. Something very special to us both."

I looked back at Esme, and smiled at the sight of her suddenly shinning eyes. She beamed back at me and nodded in accord. And I knew then that there had to be a way.

Neither of us should have to give it up.

A/N: Alright, so I know I'm supposed to be studying for my finals and everything, but I can only cram so much information into my brain without having to erase my childhood memories to make more room. And if my English teacher knew that I was blowing off studying for his test in order to write fan fiction…well, eh couldn't be angry, could he?

On another note, I started a new story, Peter Pan is a Vampire, and it only had one review. I'm going to post the second chapter tonight, right after I post this, so please go an check it out. I promise, it's a really good story. I've been thinking about it all day, and I can't wait to write more. But I need fuel for the creative fire, and reviews are like food to a starving story. So go check it out! And, of course, thanks to all who continue to show their support for this story. I love you all, I truly do.

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept

P.S. I'm hoping to get the next chapter to Hearts Are Music Catchers out tomorrow, so keep posted!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: For mcdreamy42988. You, in one word, are wonderful. Oh, and I have full faith you will graduate college :)

Chapter 23

You can't run from the past, but that doesn't mean I won't try

Chapter Song: Glass to Arson, by Anberlin (They seem to be powering a lot of this story lately)

We decided to head back to the house at around four. Carlisle got off work at six, and Esme wanted dinner ready for him when he got home. And of course, Edward and I would have to help.

"I was thinking we could make breakfast for dinner," She said as we walked up the streets towards their apartment complex ten blocks away, "You know how it's your father's favorite, Edward."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good," He said, obviously not paying much attention. He was still mulling over the sudden change between Esme and I, and our unexplainable tearing up for no apparent reason. I could only sympathize for his confusion as Me and Esme walked ahead of him, arms linked and hunkered close to each other for what could only be described as moral and emotional support. Neither of us wanted to give up, or see the other give either.

When we made it back to the penthouse, we quickly set to work fixing up breakfast for Carlisle. I wouldn't admit it, but I was slightly happy that Esme had chosen to prepare this meal for Carlisle. I cooked Charlie all his meals back home, and eggs, potatoes, and bacon was one of my finer dishes. It was always nice to be of use in the kitchen, and Esme praised me when I'd finished scrambling the eggs.

"Oh, those look delicious, dear," She complimented, pressing her hand to her chest in admiration, "I can't wait to eat all of this."

"I told you she was useful," Edward teased, chopping the potatoes on the counter and shoveling them into a pan. I swatted his arm with my spatula, and both him and Esme laughed.

"What?" He asked innocently. I turned back to my pan, trying to keep my expression angry.

"Is that all I am to you Edward Cullen, a take-home chef? I'm hurt."

He chuckled, walking behind me to set the pan on the burner. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I scrapped the sides of the pan.

"I think we both know you mean more to me than your fine cooking skills," Sweet breath whispered into my ear, making me shiver, "If you can't take my word for it, than maybe I could show you exactly what you mean to me…"

His finger lightly traced a line up my side as he lifted his hand to set the timer. I inhaled sharply, my head turning quickly to face him. He smiled devilishly and pecked my cheek quickly before walking over to help Esme set the table. I exhaled shakily, and angry blush pinching my cheeks. Must he always have to get me so hot and bothered like that?

I shook my head, plotting all the ways to get him back, and dumped the eggs onto a plate. Opportunity presented itself as I walked around the kitchen bar towards the table just as he was walking back into the kitchen. Without a glance, I grabbed his…uh…well, I grabbed it chastily, and continued on to the table. He stopped abruptly, going rigid and inhaling sharply. I didn't turn around to see the expression on his face, and felt the smug smirk curve my lips. Revenge is sweet.

"Well, it looks like everything is ready. Carlisle should be home any-"

A low click of the lock was followed by the opening of the front door. Carlisle walked in just as Edward came to the table with the potatoes on a platter. I turned to see him look at the fully set dinner table and smile with bright eyes.

"Hey guys," He smiled, looking up at us as he set his briefcase on the floor, "Breakfast for Dinner?"

"You bet honey," Esme smiled, walking over to wrap her arms around her husband and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Welcome home, sweetheart."

Carlisle smiled down at her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. I smiled wider as I felt and arm wrap around my waist. Carlisle and Esme broke apart, and his eyes flashed back to Edward and I.

"Hey, kids," He smiled, following Esme to take his place at the table, "How are you?"

"Good." I smiled in return.

"Good. How was work, dad?" Edward asked, guiding me to the table and pulling out my seat for me. I smiled up at him and sat down, turning back to Carlisle. He glanced at us both and shrugged with a grin.

"Ah, it was just like any other day, saving lives and what not…" He said off-handedly. We all laughed, and he let out a chuckle.

"No, but it was good," He said, spooning a pile of eggs on his plate, "Alot of paperwork for old cases and stuff. I cleaned out my filing cabinets today, so that was a load of fun."

Esme gasped in mock astonishment. "Wow, dear. You must have felt bold today."

"Well, you know me," He said in gruff voice, puffing out his chest slightly. Edward and I chuckled, and he let out a soft laugh.

"How about you guys? What'd you do while I was away besides miss me terribly?" He teased. Esme shoved his arm before beginning to tell him about her day at work and of our afternoons travels. Edward and I exchanged a glance when Carlisle asked us what we'd done this morning.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

The rest of dinner was a series of random conversations, stories about other dinnertime memories, and a slew of teasing and jokes between all of us. Surprisingly, I was an active participant.

It was funny how comfortable I was feeling. Well, I suppose it wasn't as funny as it was strange. It just wasn't me to be so carefree and dare I say confident, especially seeing as how these were Edward's parents who I'd only known for two days. But it was just like it had been when I'd first met Edward. Something about the Cullens made me feel comfortable, like I had my place. Like I was part of the family.

"So it sounds like life at the hospital's still going good," Edward said after Carlisle finished telling a story about a patient of his who'd come in thinking she had the black plague when it turned out just to be a nasty spider bite. Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's going. I got a new patient last week; little girl, nine years old, real cute…" He trailed, stabbing at a potato and popping it in his mouth.

"Aw, really?" Edward asked, scooping eggs into his mouth, "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh, she's got AML actually," He muttered, quickly filling his mouth and looking away. I tried not to drop my fork on my plate. So she had leukemia. My eyes darted to Edward.

His face had gone bone white, and he just stared at his father with firmly pressed lips. My eyes shot to Esme, who was staring at Edward with a worried expression. Edward cleared his suddenly thick throat, quickly preoccupying himself with the food on his plate.

"Oh really," He said, his voice slightly higher than it's normal pitch, "That's too bad."

"Mm," Carlisle muttered, patting his napkin over his mouth and keeping his eyes carefully away from Edward's. A thick silence filled the air above us, suffocating everyone. After an agonizing minute, Esme cleared her throat.

"Uh, well," She said, pushing back in her chair and standing up, "I say that was a meal accomplished. Is anyone up for desert-"

"Can we be excused?" Edward interrupted, his eyes flashing to Esme's with the urgency of his tone. She froze were she stood, taken back, but nodded quickly. Edward pushed back from the table, grabbing my elbow and pulling me up from my seat as well. I shot a confused and apologetic glance at both Esme and Carlisle as Edward hauled me off down the hallway. Without a word, he opened the door to my room and pushed me inside, closing it quickly behind him.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded once he turned around. My frustration stopped short once I saw the angry panic in his eyes. He just shook his head, scowling at the floor.

I waited for him to speak, but he just began to pace in front of me, still shaking his head every now and then at whatever thought was occurring to him. He would huff and grumble, his teeth gritting together, and finally he exhaled in anger with a dissatisfied "Shit!"

"What?" I asked, not understanding. His eyes finally met mine.

"This is bad," He muttered, his hand coming up to his forehead with sudden worry. My eyes narrowed and my nose scrunched in confusion.

"What? What's bad?" I demanded. He just kept staring off in to space, passing with fresh panic.

"Edward! Bella!" Carlisle voice sounded from the front room, "Could you two please come out here for a moment?"

My eyes shot to Edward's just as his shot to mine. He froze were he stood, his eyes widening with dread.

"Oh, this is so bad," He muttered, both his hands fisting on either side of his head. I frowned in confusion, my eyes pleading for him to explain. He just shook his head and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room and down the hall.

"…Maybe there's another way Carlisle. Some kind of compromise…" Esme's voice filtered towards us. Compromise?

"I wish there were, but I just can't seem to think of anything. I really think this is the only choice we have-"

"What's the only choice you have?" Edward asked with slightly annoyance as we emerged around the corner to see Esme and Carlisle huddled together, their faces creased with worry. Both of them straightened up upon our appearance, and Carlisle cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, well uh," He stammered, his eyes flickering between our faces, "Um, your mother and I were talking Edward and, uh well, maybe you should sit down for this son-"

"I'll stand, thank you," He answered immediately, his eyes flashing to Esme, "Mom, what's this about?"

Esme fidgeted where she stood, her eyes shooting to mine. They were desperate and pleading, and she looked back to Edward when she spoke.

"Well, Edward, you know how wonderful it has been to finally have you back. You can't imagine how much we've missed you. And we're so delighted that we've been able to meet Bella as well. We know how much she has given all of us, and for that we are truly grateful. Really, thank you for everything, Bella," She said, looking to me with eyes that begged for forgiveness. I felt my stomach rising in my throat.

"Mom, get to the point." Edward snapped impatiently. Esme's eyes shot back to him, and she looked down to the floor with guilt on her face.

"Edward, I respect your desires to live your life the way you want to. But Bella has a life of her own, a family and a home of her own, and it's back in Forks. And your home, well, it's here sweetheart."

It was silent. We all stood there, waiting for him to speak. Esme looked up slowly from the ground, her eyes landing on her son. He just stared back at her, his face motionless as stone. Finally, his eyes shot to Carlisle, but the rest of him stayed frozen.

"Dad?"

Carlisle's brow pulled upwards at the middle, peaking over his narrow eyes. He let his chin drop with a sigh.

"Your mother's right, Edward. Bella, as much as we want her to, cannot stay here forever. She has to go back to her home, and you have to stay here at yours."

"No."

Carlisle looked up in surprise at his son. My eyes shot to Edwards face, slightly surprised as well. He just stared back at his father without hesitance, the conviction in his voice ringing like a bell.

"Now Edward, we all knew this was coming-"

"The hell we did. But I don't care. Either Bella stays, or I go too. You're not going to take away from me the only person who's ever really gotten it."

"Edward, we can't just kidnap her." Carlisle said, the patience still sound in his voice.

"We don't have to. I'll go with her."

"Edward, you have responsibilities here that you can't just walk away from," He countered, "And besides, we just got you back. You aren't going to leave already, are you?"

"If she goes, I go." His voice was firm.

"Edward, be reasonable, darling," Esme said then, "You can't leave, this is your home. You have your family here, your childhood-"

"If you recall, my childhood wasn't exactly the greatest." Edward interrupted, the slightest bit of steel to his tone. Carlisle interrupted then.

"Edward, we know this is hard, but you can't run from your past anymore. You have to take responsibility for your actions."

"What actions?" He demanded, "What, being in love? Is that it? I'm being punished for finally being happy?"

"Now you know that's not what we're saying, young man," Carlisle argued, his voice firmer, "I'm very happy that you and Bella have found each other," His eyes flashed to mine, and I could see that he really meant it, "But just because of this, you can't forget your other responsibilities. I know you say your feeling better, and I believe you, but son…"

He trailed off then, and I looked down to the floor. This wasn't something any of us wanted to talk about. Not even Carlisle. Especially not Carlisle.

"Ha, wow," Edward laughed without humor, "I should have known this was what it's about. This is about the cancer, isn't it? This is about my blasted _disease_ isn't it?"

No one spoke, the venom in his voice cutting at the space between us all.

"Edward, it's been three years since you've seen a doctor," Carlisle whispered, "Surely you knew it would catch up with you eventually?"

Edward didn't speak, still staring at his mother and father in incredulity. His eyes trailed to mine, and I could see the pain and anger in them, mixed with bitter humor.

"Edward, I wish there could be another way, some alternative to this. But we can't run from our fears anymore. Any of us."

Carlisle turned to me the, his eyes so full of apology that I felt my own tearing.

"Bella, please forgive us. You're are so wonderful, and I am so truly grateful for everything that you've done for this family. You're an angel, truly. But I know what it's like to lose a child, and I couldn't never with a good conscience do the same to anyone else's parents. I'm so sorry."

I just shook me head fiercely, biting my lip against my tears. Carlisle nodded in understanding, and I heard Esme hiccup on a sob. Carlisle turned back to Edward, his eyes filled with pain.

"I'm sorry, son."

Edward didn't say anything at first, deliberating on his answer. I felt my stomach tighten anxiously as we awaited his response.

"Fine."

It was like someone had dropped a lead brick in my stomach, and I exhaled sharply. Esme let out a louder sob, and Carlisle's eyes tightened. He nodded once, stepping back with his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He whispered a final time. I could no longer hold back my tears as Edward nodded in agreement and grabbed my arm, not looking at me as he led us back down the hall, the world crumbling and caving in behind us.

I expected him to take me to my room and lay with me, comfort me, say his long goodbye, begin the process of separation which I knew would be more than I could handle. I could already feel myself dying inside.

But instead, he took me to his room at the end of the hall, locking the door behind us. When I turned to him, his face was urgent and almost excitement. This paused the tears, and I frowned in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked as he stepped past me over to his dresser, opening the drawer. Why wasn't he upset?

"Hand me that suitcase over there, would you?" He said instead, grabbing handfuls of shirts from the open drawers. I just scrunched my nose, not understanding.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head as he threw more clothes onto his bed, "Are you going somewhere?"

He stopped then, looking to me and smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"Not me, but us. We're leaving." He said, walking past me to grab the suitcase in the corner. I turned to him, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Leaving?"

He nodded, grabbing the suitcase and hauling it onto the bed.

"Yes. Tonight."

I felt my eyes widen with surprise as I realized what he was saying. We were running away. Edward was running away from home again. And I was to go with him.

I thought about all that I'd gone through on my journey here, all the things I'd discovered about other and myself. About life and struggle, love and pain. About how you couldn't run from your fears forever.

But the pain was thick in my chest, and I could feel the edges of myself ripping at the thought of a life without Edward. The mere thought was more than I could handle in that moment, and suddenly, I couldn't run fast enough.

"I'll go get my stuff."

A/N: Before I begin my rant, I would like to chuckle at all of you who thought for a moment there that I'd actually split them up. Do you guys honestly think so low of me? So, like I have said in the new chapters of my other two stories (which you should all go read) my internet was broken these past few weeks, and basically I felt like crying a lot. But have no fear cause it is now back and better than ever and that means sooner updates! But nothing will be updated if I don't get reviews, so you guys do your thing and let me know what you think! There's A LOT more in store.

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This one is for everybody. You all have given me so much, and I can't begin to describe how grateful I am. I own nothing.

Chapter 24

You can't live without love

Chapter Song: Chasing Pavement, by Adele (You MUST listen to this song in this chapter. I command!)

I quickly darted across the hallway, making my way to my room. My head was spinning with all the thoughts that were flying around in it, but I was trying my hardest to ignore them. I didn't want to consider the consequences of this, the pain I would be causing Esme and Carlisle, how selfish I was being. I just wanted to get out of here and run as far as I could till everything was out of reach. I knew that could never really happen, but I didn't want to acknowledge that either.

I stopped short in the hall as Carlisle and Esme's voices filtered in from the kitchen. Neither of them sounded happy.

"We don't even know what this will do to them!" Esme cried in a whisper, "I've never seen Edward like this before, so alive! Even when he was angry he had more passion that I ever remembered in him. How can I ask him to give that up?"

"How can we ask Bella's family to give that up?" Carlisle's voice countered, "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I can't steal someone's baby from them. Besides, Bella going home doesn't mean an end to them. I'll take him up there every weekend if I have to. I want them to be happy, too."

I bit my lip against the tears that began to brim on my lids. I quickly pushed my door open and slid inside, closing it on their conversation. If I was going to go through with this, I couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't consider how they felt if I was really going to leave.

I hurried around the room, busying myself with packing everything up again and cleaning up the room. I wanted it to be spotless, even cleaner than when I'd come. I wanted to erase all memory of me from this house. I wanted to give them closure anyway possible. Mostly I just wanted them to forget I'd ever been here, and what I'd taken with me.

I unplugged my phone from the wall and stuffed the charger into my duffel bag. I had a new text, but this time it was from Jasper. For some reason, that made me nervous. I quickly flipped it open.

_Bella, please respond. We're all worried about you, even Emmett, and we all know he's not one to stress about things. I know you probably think everyone is angry with you, but we really just want to know if you're safe. Bella, if anything is wrong, you can tell me. I promise, I won't even tell the others if you don't want me to. I just want to know you're okay. _

_Jasper_

_P.S. I'll take care of Alice. Don't worry ___

I couldn't contain the tears this time as they ran down my cheeks. Jasper and I had never been particularly close, but I knew he truly cared about my wellbeing as much as the rest of them. And I was hurting him.

I quickly hit reply and began texting.

_Jasper, I got your text, and I wanted to let you know I am safe and okay. I'm not home, but I'm in good hands. I guess you could say I took a little vacation of my own, but unlike you guys, I don't know when I'll be coming back. I don't know if I can._

_Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I must have caused you and the pain. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you guys. I'm sorry I've been ignoring everything in this world simply because I don't want to deal with myself. I'm sorry I can't be strong and handle things anymore. I'm sorry for running away from all of this._

_If you talk to the others, let them know that I love them. _

_Bella_

_P.S. Thank you Jasper. For everything._

I snapped the phone shut and wiped my hand across my cheek. I could feel a hole burning in the back of my throat as I tried to swallow my pain and gilt. I just felt like I was choking myself.

After everything was packed and ready, I waited in front of my door till I was sure Esme and Carlisle were no longer in the front room. When the coast was clear, I deftly dragged my bag to Edward's room. He was there to open the door for me.

"Esme and Carlisle just went to bed. Your truck is down in the building parking lot. I'm going to go take the bags down and get all that ready. I need you to stay here in case one of them should come out," He paused for a moment, grabbing my bag from my hand and throwing it over his shoulder. I noticed his bag was in his other hand.

"I turned on my shower so you can tell them I'm just in there if they ask," He said, stepping out of the room and starting silently down the hall. He brushed his lips across my forehead as he passed me, and I smiled sadly, a tear rolling down my cheek. He stopped a few feet down the hall, turning back to me. His eyes were shinning with uncertainty.

"Bella," He whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

I thought about his question, the silence hanging heavier than that ever. This was it. After this, there was no turning back. It was now or never.

I thought about Carlisle and Esme, a few rooms away. I thought of Jasper's text. I thought of Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, all of whom I would be hurting. Now or Never.

But I thought of Charlie, of Renee, neither of them showing any indication that they'd noticed my absence. I thought about what that meant, that neither of my parents seemed to care that I was gone. Now or Never.

"Yes." I whispered.

Edward nodded his head once, and turned swiftly on his heel, whispering, "I'll be back in a moment."

I listened as the quiet swish of the door sounded before everything was silent. I stood in the middle of the hallway as the buzz of nothing echoed in my ears. There was no turning back.

I crept back into Edward's room, closing the door softly behind me. I looked around me at the space, the burn in my throat flaming.

His room was beautiful. The dark wood floor was covered by a dark amber Persian rug with deep blue and scarlet threading. His walls were a navy blue that seemed more vivid under the dim light of the French windows. The furnishings were sparse, just a dresser, desk, bookshelf and bed. But it felt comfy. It felt like home.

I walked slowly over to the large bed, the white down comforter trimmed by satin blue thread. I reached my hand out and stroked the fabric, trying to seal the feeling of it under my fingertips in my memory forever. That's all it would be after tonight.

What had happened to this life I led? One minute, I was bored and restless and alone and completely safe inside of my room. I was the average 18-year-old girl with nothing more to say about life than "I'm just waiting till I can get out of here."

And then I was out. And I ended up here, standing in a room in the penthouse of my only love's parent. And I was about to run away from it all with him…again.

Again. We were doing this again. Picking up and leaving, ignoring the mess we would leave behind again. We were doing this again, and who knew if this was the beginning to an end, or just another episode that would re-run itself under different settings with different characters. Would the original characters ever make another appearance after this, or would the show go on with only new faces? I was out now, and life wasn't anything like the TV show I'd thought it would be. The ache in my throat swelled.

I gasped slightly in surprise as I realized, quite irrelevantly, that I'd left my copy of Wuthering Heights lying underneath the bed in the guest room. I hadn't read it, but I remembered it falling out of my bag as I dug down in search of my phone the other night. The other night. I hadn't even been here for over a few days.

With as much stealth as possible, I crept from Edward's room and down the hall towards the guest room. I snuck a quick glance around me before pushing the door open and slipping inside. I turned around and jumped slightly.

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed, turning to me in surprise from in front of the bed, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

I couldn't speak at the moment as my heart rate calmed down. I noticed that she had my book open in her hand, the finger of her other hand poised underneath the page as if to turn it. Tears glistened on her cheeks in the lights of the city outside.

"Uh, no, no I'm fine," I stammered, my heart picking up speed again, "I was just…ah…"

"It's okay Bella," She soothed, "I know."

I froze where I stood, my lips parted in shock. Esme just smiled sadly and closed the book. She extended it towards me.

"It's a wonderful book. I would hate for you to leave it behind."

I didn't move to take the book as I stared back into her shinning eyes. I could feel realization setting in my stomach like a led weight. She just nodded at my unspoken question.

"I knew this would happen," She sighed, dropping her arms to her side with the book in hand, "I tried to tell Carlisle, but he wouldn't believe me. He didn't want to."

"Esme," I finally croaked, my voice trembling, "I'm, I'm sorry…"

"Shh," She hushed, raising her hand to press her finger to my lips, "Don't, baby. You have nothing to apologize for. No one has done wrong here."

She stepped forward, placing both her hands on my shoulders. The book pressed against my collarbone, and it felt like pins were sticking from it. I was starting to hurt all over as the hard burn on my throat spread to every inch of me. A tear rolled silently down my cheek.

"I'm not that old Bella, but I've lived long enough to know the importance of love in life. It's not like air of water, as we sometimes like to compare it to. You need those things simply to survive. You need love to live."

She paused, looking down at the floor with a sad smile on her lips. After a moment, she looked back at me.

"No mother wants to see her baby hurt, and watching you're baby die is worse than death itself. I know that Edward's sickness, if not treated, will eventually, one way or another, kill him. And I ache every night over why this has befallen upon him."

I felt a sob wavering in my chest as her words hit me. I knew Edward was sick too, but I'd never really thought about what I'd do if one day it rose up and took him away from me. The thought, as life-altering and vital as it was, had never once crossed my mind.

"But we all die someday, and whether it be of disease or old age, none of us live forever. I never realized before that Edward had died long ago."

"What?" I finally spoke, confused by her words. She just smiled, nodding her head and continued.

"Before you, Edward was empty. The cancer had killed apart of him not even chemo could fix. It killed his spirit, his innocence, his hope for anything he'd ever wanted out of a normal life. Even after his leukemia cleared and things got better, he still hadn't healed the physiological wounds. He was hollow. And then he met you."

"Me?" I asked, still so shocked by all of this. Esme nodded, the first real smiled spreading across her lips.

"Bella," She said, her words slow as if to convey the importance of them, "I love my son more than the moon and stars. I want only for him to live and be happy for the rest of his life. It may not be a long one, but I'd rather ever moment be precious and vivid and whole than for him to roam for years half dead. I can't take away love in his life."

The tears were really running now, and I let out the strangled sob as I stared into the eyes of one of the most beautiful and amazing hearts I'd ever known. I'd never known love so passionate and unconditional as Esme's. The only thing it reminded me of was what I felt for Edward.

"I need you to promise me one thing though, Bella," She whispered, her voice wavering now as her tears thickened, "Please take care of my baby for me. Please give him the life he's always wanted."

I couldn't speak then for fear of crumbing. How could I hurt such a kind and wonderful woman? How could I take a baby from his mother? How could she just let me?

I nodded, unable to do anything else. Esme let out a soft sob and pulled me into her arms then, crushing me to her. I embraced her back with all my might, unable to contain my sobs this time. Strange as it was, my pain was no longer the pain that was running through me, pushing and pressing and drowning me. I hurt only for Esme.

"I love you sweet Bella," She whispered into my ear, her voice watery. I sobbed loudly and hugged her tighter.

"I love you Esme."

After a moment, we pulled apart, and she placed her hands on either side of my face, planting a big kiss on my lips. I could taste the salt of both our tears.

"Alright, baby, you need to get going," She sniffed, patting my back and ushering me towards the door, "He'll be back any minute now."

I opened the door slowly, my legs hurting with the weight and the burn. It was like thick acid, seeping into my bones. I didn't know how to fix it. She was giving up for me, and it hurt as much as me having to give up too. Neither of us would win this time.

"Here, hun," She said as I passed her, handing me the book, "You'll need something to read on those long car rides."

I turned up to look up at her, and she smiled through her tears. I sniffed and nodded, taking the book.

"Thank you Esme," I whispered. She shook her head, still smiling.

"No, baby. Thank you."

I nodded and whimpered slightly before throwing my arms around her again. She embraced me back, rubbing my back and kissing my cheek, murmuring soothingly.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I'm sure going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Esme. More than you know."

Just then, a thud sounded from the bedroom down the hall, and we both turned to stare at the door. Esme turned back and sighed.

"You have to go now baby," She said, pulling away and starting down the hall, "Remember, take care of our man for me."

"I will. I promise."

"I know you will," She smiled, stopping to blow me a kiss, "I love you beautiful Bella. Like my own daughter."

"I love too," I whispered shakily, "Like my own mother."

She nodded and sniffed before continuing down the hall towards her bedroom. Once she was behind the door, I turned back to the living room and stumbled towards the door. I could barely see through my tears.

I stopped in front of the door and turned back to face the second home I was leaving behind. But this time, it didn't look like I'd already forgotten it. No, it was the opposite. I would never forget this place, but I could tell that once I'd made my decision, it had forgotten me.

I sniffed loudly and wiped my face on my sleeve before turning to the door and carefully stepping out of the house. The click of the knob closing behind me was the final nail in the coffin, and I let out a heavy breath.

Just then, I heard footsteps to my left and watched as Edward came up the steps, his expression heavy and burdened. His eyes instantly met mine, and he frowned.

"Bella," He said, rushing over to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's okay," I assured, shaking my head, "I'm okay. I Promise."

He stared at me speculatively for a moment. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I swear. I'm okay."

He stared at me for another moment before finally nodding.

"If you're sure," He murmured, guiding me towards the stairs and leading me down them. I nodded and threw one last look back at the door of the penthouse. I lifted the book in my hands to look at it, and nodded.

"I promise."

A/N: Fine! I admit it! I cried through this whole chapter! I even had to stop at certain points to regain myself a bit. It's by far one of my favorites thought. Esme is so wonderful. I know some of you (especially those of you with children of your own) may think she's being crazy, but she's just as confused as everyone else. All she wants is for Edward to be happy, and if that means sacrificing a part of herself, then she'll do it. I know you mother's can relate to _that._ Also, I have big news! There will be a few characters coming up in the next few chapters, and I think their arrival has been awaited long enough, no? Ha ha, I love this story. And if you do too, you will review and tell me so!

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This one goes out to my grandpa Roger, who passed away this weekend. I own nothing.

Chapter 25

Explanations

Chapter Song: Pray for Me, by A Verse Unsung

I sat in the car with my forehead pressed against the window, watching the world go by through the blur of the rain. My chest hadn't stopped hurting since we'd left Chicago. That was three days ago.

Edward and I had said little since our departure, and any time we did speak to each other it wasn't anything important. Mostly things regarding where we wanted to eat and what hotel we should stay at. We held each other close at night, but we couldn't fully look at each other yet. I think it was shame.

I hadn't gotten a text back from Jasper, and for some reason it made me anxious. Had he told the others? Was he angry with me? Did he just not care?

I couldn't believe neither Renee nor Charlie had called me. It had been over three weeks; surely Charlie had returned to the house by then. And Renee, she used to call me all the time to see how I was. Granted, her calls had become less frequent over the past few years, but I'd always taken that as I sign that we were drifting apart the way mother's and daughters do when daughter's grow older. Now, I wasn't so sure she even cared.

Esme cared. Esme cared so much about Edward, and I'd taken him away from her. I don't care if he'd been the one to propose the idea, I'd agreed to it. I'd kidnapped her son and stolen him from her again. Maybe my mother didn't care, but Esme did.

I hadn't stopped holding Wuthering Heights since we'd left. It sat softly in my lap as we drove, on the tabletop next to my food when we went to eat, and on the nightstand when we went to bed. Edward didn't say anything about it, and after a while I began to think he understood that it was more than just a good read to me now. Especially seeing as how I hadn't opened it once.

I traced the diagonal rivulets with my finger as they streaked across the glass, barely seeing anything through the thick blur. But it didn't matter; I didn't feel as though I could see anything anymore. How long would this last?

"I'm sorry."

My head snapped up, and I turned to Edward in confusion.

"What?" I asked, frowning at the pained expression pinching his face. He stared out the windshield with heavy lids.

"I'm sorry I brought this on you, Bella. I never meant to get you all mixed up in my fucked up life."

I felt my eyes widen and my lips part in surprise. First off, Edward had never cursed like that. Second, I couldn't believe he thought I was _mad_ at him.

"Edward," I breathed in disbelief, "You haven't done anything wrong. Please, don't take any of this on."

"How can't I?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly, "You were fine and safe and happy until I came around and turned it all upside down. What kind of ass does that to the person they love?"

I straightened up slightly and turned to him. He was starting to irritate me.

"Edward, I was hardly happy before you came along," I started, "If you can remember, when you found me I was looking for anything to take me away and get me the hell out of my life. If anything I should be the one apologizing. I latched on to you as an excuse to run from my own problems."

He looked like I'd just slapped him across the face. His mouth opened and shut a few times before he could speak.

"Are you kidding me, Bella? Really?" He laughed incredulously, "I was the one who fucking suggested you leave in the first place, and you wanna know why? Because I'm so selfish that I couldn't stand the thought of leaving without you! I knew I had to leave, or else you figure everything out eventually. I should have known that would happen either way. I've just made it even more of a mess."

"Stop it Edward," I barked, holding up my hand to silence him, "Don't even try an pin that one on yourself. You didn't _make_ me do anything; I chose to go. Hell, I was _itching_ to get out of there. I used you to get what I wanted, which was an escape. What kind of person _uses _the one they love to enable them to run from their own pain? If anyone has been selfish, it's been me."

"Oh no you don't," He started, raising a hand off of the wheel to wag his finger at me, "Don't you _even_ try and pull that. You haven't done anything wrong and you know it."

"Really? 'Cause if I do recall, I was the one who stole you away from your parents."

His eyes widened then, and I jerked to the side forcefully as he swerve suddenly off the side of the road and onto the gravel. My back made hard contact with the door, and I snapped back with a loud "Ow!"

"What the hell was that for?" I cried, rubbing the back of my head in irritated confusion. My anger wavered when I saw the livid look on Edward's face.

"You. Did. Not. Steal. Me."

My hand slid from the back of my head and fell limply into my lap as he huffed, his eyes blazing with fury. What had I done?

"What are you saying, of course I did," I said breathlessly, "You never would have left if I hadn't-"

"Bella," He growled, his hand gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white, "How dare you say that _you_ stole _me._"

"Wha-?" I started, but he interrupted me, suddenly talking so fast and furiously that I had to strain my ears to catch everything.

"The moment Esme and Carlisle first spoke of taking you back to Forks, I was already packing. I was ready to sling you over my shoulder and walk out that door right then and there. The only thing that was stopping me, the only thing that _could_ stop me was you. I told myself if you wanted to go back, then I would let you leave. But even then, I would have to follow if you let me. Hell, I probably would follow even if you _didn't_ want me. Sure, you said yes, and I realize that. But I asked first. And I stole you before we ever even stepped foot in Chicago. So don't eve try to turn it around. You're just wasting your breath."

My jaw hung open. My fists slowly clenched together, and I felt the anger bubbling in my stomach. It was my turn to be furious.

"Don't you even for one second take all of this on yourself," I bit through my teeth, the anger building and boiling over, "Don't even try and take responsibility for both of our actions! You can't blame yourself for something we both did!"

"Oh, and you can?" He countered, snorting angrily. I glared at him, my fists tightening.

"It's no the same."

"Isn't it?" He chuckled, "Don't be such a hypocrite."

"Fuck you, Edward!" I yelled, practically spitting on him, "You don't know anything! You don't know what I did! I took you away from your parents two days after I gave you back! How fucking cheep is that?! _Oh, here's a present," _I said, my voicedistorting and my hands lifting to hand him an invisible present,_ " Ha, just kidding!_"

I inhaled sharply as his hands shot up to wrap around my wrists tightly, forcing me to drop the imaginary present. He glared at me fiercely.

"Stop it, Bella. Now."

I should have shut my mouth at the deadly tone of his voice, cowered away from his burning stare. But my anger made me bold, and a wicked smiled curved my lips up in anger.

"Make me."  
He glared at me for a moment longer, and I began to question whether my last comment had been a good idea. And then his lips were on mine, furious in a whole different way.

I gasped loudly against his lips, ripping my hands from his to fist them in his hair, my fingers twining in those lovely bronze locks. His lips pulled back slightly, and I yanked his hair forcefully, crushing his mouth to mine again. He groaned loudly, and that was all it took to send me over the edge.

I pushed him away quickly, only to grab his shirt and tug frantically at it in desperation to get it off. He caught on and began to help me, barely getting the collar over his head before he was yanking at sweatshirt. I lifted my arms above my head as he ripped it off of me, my hands reaching to unclasp my bra once they were freed from the cuffs. I didn't make it to the first clasp before my hands were being pulled over my head again as he resumed to take my shirt off.

He practically shredded my t-shirt as he tore it off of me. His arms quickly encircling me in an effort to keep our bodies as close as possible, and I pushed up on my knees in an effort to overpower him. His lips met mine urgently, his tongue wasting no time in devouring my mouth. I arched against him, but it wasn't enough. I needed more pressure.

I pushed him back forcefully, slamming him against his door and pressing my body against his. My hips met his as my knee slipped off the side of the seat, and I realized what kind of pressure I was really looking for. We groaned together this time.

This wasn't gentle kisses and touches like it normally was. This was frustrated and desperate and exactly what we needed. We were angry and confused and hormonal teenagers who hadn't done anything in four days. And if you count the need Edward and I had for each other, that's a _long_ time.

Somehow or other, Edward ended up on his back with me straddling him. The position seemed very promising, and I slowly slid down him, trailing kisses down his stomach as my hands reached to unbutton his jeans. That's when my phone began to vibrate in my back pocket. I growled and pulled the offensive thing from my pocket, too irritated to realize what I was doing and freak out when the caller i.d. read Alice.

"Ugh, what Alice?" I barked, sliding myself back up to place my lips on Edward's again. A knock sounded on the door of the car.

"Bella?"

I froze then, my eyes darting to Edward's. He looked just as confused and surprised as I was. Wait, Alice?

"Alice?" I blurted into the phone.

Just then, the door opened in front of me, and I looked up to see a very familiar figure standing there, her large eyes landing on mine. Edward tilted his head back in shock, utterly confused. Emmett leaned around Alice, his eyes brightening as he took in the scene before him. A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Alright Bella!" He cried, laughing with a loud, "Ooowwww!"

My eyes shot back to Alice's, who was staring at me in shock. She slowly snapped the phone shut with a low click. Her eyes flashed to the half naked boy beneath me before landing on mine again.

"You missy," She said, a slow smile spreading across her face, "Have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

A/N: I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has been apart of this story; I'm so grateful to have all of you guys. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. I have to go down to Santa Barbara this weekend for my grandpa's service. I loved him very much.

This chapter was written the day before he passed, but I haven't had time to post it. But I am now, so please review and let me know what you think

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This chapter has taken me a while to write, and I apologize for the wait. thanks for all the continued support. I own nothing.

Chapter 26

Senior Trip?

Chapter Song: Dice, by Finely Quaye

Remember when I said life has a way of doing the exact opposite of what you expect it to do? I thought I understood that before- felt I had a pretty firm grasp on that concept. I'm embarrassed to say that I had no idea the extent of my words.

Let me lay it out just how oblivious I was. I was so oblivious that I thought nothing about what wonders GPS and phone call and text message tracking could accomplish. I was so oblivious that I didn't even realize how many calls Alice had given me just a few minutes before she'd interrupted my angry make out session with Edward, all of them asking me if I was indeed the person inside the unmistakable red Chevy parked on the side of the interstate, the very same interstate that led to the Ohio Airport, where the four of them were driving to catch their connecting flight back to Washington. I was completely oblivious to the fact that they had to sneak off of the bus in order to come and investigate the scene, risking major trouble solely on a hunch. But none of us were oblivious to Alice's uncanny sixth sense when it came to those kinds of gut feeling things, and so I'm proud to say I was _not_ surprised that they'd all agreed to it. Still, that left me with one measly tally mark next to entire column of dashes. At least I wasn't the only confounded one.

Edward had absolutely no idea what was going on. He didn't get why a little pixie had opened the car door, why a grizzly of a boy couldn't stop laughing, why a blonde boy was frowning in confusion and a blonde girl was grinning from ear to ear. He didn't have the slightest idea why I was suddenly scrambling off of him and yanking my sweatshirt over my head, telling Emmett to shut up and Alice to knock louder next time. And he sure as hell didn't get why I was instantly greeted with a massive group hug by all those mentioned above.

So now here him and I sat, on the edge of a bed in a hotel room with my four best friends laughing hysterically in the other room while they watched re-runs of_ Friends._ Yeah…

"What the hell just happened?" Edward finally blurted, breaking the silence that had settled uncomfortably around us. I lifted my head up from my hands and looked at him, still dazed.

"I have no idea."

He nodded before dropping his eyes to the floor again, his brow furrowed in confusion. I couldn't help but feel like all of this was my fault.

Once we'd finished with our little reunion, I'd had to deal with the awkwardness of introducing Edward to everyone and explaining that he was the reason for my absence off the face of the earth the past couple of weeks. I should have known that Alice would wrap her arms around him and say something about how gorgeous he was and how I had good taste after all, completely unabashed. And of course I should have anticipated that Emmett would be just as instantaneous in his acceptance of Edward and quickly beginning drilling him on who he was rooting for to win the super bowl and whether or not Jessica Beal was hotter than Jessica Alba. Naturally, I should have known that once Jasper noticed Edward's guitar case in the back of my truck as we shoved stuff out of the way to pile the boys in the back, he would jump on the band wagon like the rest of them. And I definitely should have expected the flood of suggestive looks and sly innuendos Rose gave me the entire drive to the nearest Best Western. But like I said, I'm obviously more oblivious than I'd ever imagined.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, hanging my head. Edward's head snapped up and his eyes shot to mine briefly before he was scooting across the bed to pull me into his arms.

"No, no Bella don't worry about it love. This isn't your fault, and I'm not mad."

"But it is my fault!" I mumbled into his chest, "They're my friends and I should have dealt with this a while ago. I guess I just never thought they'd find me so randomly…or in such a compromising situation…"

I felt my cheeks burning towards the end as I recalled being caught in the act of getting it on it the cabin of my truck. I would never live it down.

"Bella, really it's fine. I'm just in shock, but it will blow over soon I promise." He soothed, stroking my hair and cradling me in his arms. I sighed shakily, not realizing I was on the verge of tears. I wasn't ready to deal with something like this.

They couldn't stay, and I most certainly couldn't leave. I'd chosen a life of constant motion, constant running. I wasn't going back because I wasn't strong enough to face all that was behind me now. I wasn't strong enough to turn around and bulldoze through it like I knew they'd want me to. And I couldn't bring any one else down with me as I tried to out run my own life. I had no idea how I was going to break it to my best friends that I didn't plan on going back home with them.

"What am I going to tell them?" I whispered, the thought of having to send my friends packing making my stomach drop and my chest thicken.

Edward hesitated for a moment before pulling back to look at me with a confused expression.

"Tell them?" He asked. I frowned, confused by his confusion.

"Yeah, you know, when I tell them I can't go home with them."

His eyes widened in shock before he stood up suddenly in alarm.

"Wait, you mean you're not going back with them?"

I felt my own shock plaster itself across my face, and I stood too.

"What? Of course I'm not going back," I half-laughed incredulously, "You honestly think I was going home with them?"

"Uh, well…yeah," He stammered, fidgeting uncomfortably where he stood, "I thought with them here and all, you'd maybe realize how much you missed them and decided to-"

"Stop," I interrupted, holding up a hand, "Just stop right there."

His mouth snapped shut quickly, his eyes widening in surprise at my outburst. I glared sternly at him, planting my hands on my hips

"At no point did I _ever_ plan on leaving you. I think you should have realized by now I'm sticking with you till the end."

He didn't say anything at first, but after a moment a broad grin pulled across his face and he grabbed my face between his hands, kissing me soundly. He pulled away to smirk at me.

"You're crazy, you know that right?"

I giggled and shrugged, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head against his chest.

"Crazy in love, maybe. Quite possibly madly."

He chuckled and sighed, resting his head on top of mine and swaying us softly from side to side. After a moment, I spoke.

"I still don't know how I'm going to tell them-"

"Tell us what?"

Both our heads snapped up and we turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her brow cocked curiously. I shot a frantic glance at Edward before turning back to her.

"Uh, well um," I stammered, wringing my hands together nervously, "Alice, I uh, I'm not sure how to stay this but-"

"Bella, stop stuttering. We're not taking you back home." She said, waving me off with an eye roll. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you Alice, and I promise, I'll call you every day and maybe we'll be able to meet up every couple of-"

"Hold up," She interrupted, shaking her hands in front of her to silence me. I stopped short, not sure why she was smiling at me that way.

"Bella," She laughed, stepping forward to place her hands on my shoulders, "I said we weren't taking you back. I never said we were going back either."

I felt the confusion on my face fall into shock, and it took me a minute to form any coherent words.

"Wait, you're not think what I think you're thinking…" I stammered, shaking my head as she nodded hers, "No, Alice you guys can't come with us!"

"And why not?" Rose's voice interrupted as she stepped into the room, coming to stand behind Alice with her hands planted firmly on her hips. I gaped at my two friends, exhaling in disbelief.

"You guys can't possibly be serious about this?!" I balked. Alice frowned.

"Of course we are," She chuckled, "Bella, this is the first time you've ever taken such a big risk in your life, and I'll be damned if I miss out on this ride!"

"But Alice-" I whined, but she placed her finger firmly on my lips.

"No 'but's'" She warned, shaking her finger at me, "You're not changing our minds about this."

"And what about Emmett and Jasper?" I asked, "How do they feel about this?"

Just then I saw Emmett and Jasper's heads peek around the corner, their eyes falling on us all huddled together.

"What are we talking about?" Emmett asked cheerfully, popping his tongue on the last word. Jasper didn't speak but just stared at the three of us curiously. Alice turned to both of them.

"You guys don't mind if we extend our senior trip do you?" She asked, smiling widely. I turned to the two boys who were my last hope. I should have known what their responses would be.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett whooped, punching his fist in the air. Jasper shrugged and smirked.

"Sounds good." He said simply. My shoulders fell and Alice turned back to me with a triumphant smile.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked, raising a delicate brow at me. I turned to Edward, who looked like he was trying not to smirk at my pathetic overruling.

"You seriously want to stay with us? We don't even know were we're going," I warned, but the battle was already lost. Rose snorted.

"Please, Bella. We're goin' where the wind blows baby!" She howled, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I turned back to Edward, who had his hands in his pockets and a goofy grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, feeling annoyed that he was enjoying this so much. All heads turned to him, and he shrugged.

"I've never been on a Senior trip before." He said simply. Alice's smile widened and Emmett hollered, laughing.

"Let the party begin!"

A/N: This chapter sucks. Wow I really am sorry it's so bad and it's taken so long. I'm not even going to give you some excuse for why it's so bad, but I have been beyond busy and that's why it's so late coming. Still, there is no justification for it's crappiness. After this chapter, I almost feel bad for asking you guys to review. Almost.

REVIEW ANYWAYS! Hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner and it will be better quality.

Much Love,

The Romantically Inept

P.S. I'd just like to say how much I appreciate all the continued support and love. You guys are my lifeline right now


End file.
